Celos Malditos Celos
by mione grint
Summary: Que sucede cuando Hermione participa en unas olimpiadas de magia y gana unas vacaciones que comparte con Harry y Ron, que sucede con Harry cuando Ginny se les une en su viaje y aun peor, de que manera se irá a afectar su viaje cuando Viktor Krum reaparzc
1. Default Chapter

Holaaaa este fan fic va a aparecer como mío nada mas (mione Grint) pero esto no lo hice yo sola lo estoy escribiendo con una amiga que se apoda Mauxi Wood, tal vez han leido nuestros Reviews... bueno no importa lo que quiero decir con esto es el típico disclaimer que hacen en casi todos los fan fic... asi que ahí va...  
  
Disclaimer: nosotras no somos las autoras intelectuales de la gran mayoría de los personajes de esta historia, en su mayoría estos pertenecen a la señora J.K. ROWLING.  
  
Capitulo 1: Olimpiadas Internacionales de Magia y Hechicería:  
  
Tres años más tarde de haber dejado Hogwarts, en un teatro muggle con repelente para los mismos encontramos a una Hermione cegada por los reflectores y a unos Harry y Ron muy eufóricos desde sus asientos, todos los presentes estaban sentados presenciando el evento a excepción de ellos dos quienes gritaban eufóricos: NOS VAMOS A FRANCIA, NOS VAMOS A FRANCIA; lo cual no hacía que Hermione se tranquilizara, más bien la ponía aun mas nerviosa, la razón de su nerviosismo era que Hermione Granger la bruja más inteligente de su clase en Hogwarts, había recibido una invitación para participar en Las Olimpiadas Internacionales de Magia y Hechicería, ese día estaban en la ronda final solo quedaban tres finalistas entre los cuales se cuenta Hermione, la última ronda consistía en preguntas de cultura general sobre la magia, los otros dos finalistas eran una chica de Suecia y un chico de Australia. Todo el teatro en tensión cuando le preguntaron a la chica sueca cual era la ciudad que en tiempos antiguos era conocida como la metrópolis de la alquimia y no supo que decir, al ser descalificada la chica, Hermione pensaba en lo indignante que era el hecho de que la chica no conociera la respuesta a una pregunta tan simple: Que horror. todo el mundo sabe que la "metrópolis de la alquimia" era la ciudad checoslovaca llamada Praga - dijo Hermione con un tono de indignación en su voz. El hecho de que Harry y Ron estuvieran más histéricos que antes y de que la siguiente pregunta dependía todo no hizo que el estómago de Hermione mejorara en absoluto. El repaso mental de Hermione fue interrumpido por mago que hacía las preguntas quien aclaró su garganta y dijo: Bueno, este es el momento esperado, le rogamos a la audiencia total y ABSOLUTO silencio - dijo esto mirando fijamente a Harry y a Ron, Hermione sentía como se sonrojaba lentamente.- La última pregunta es para la señorita Granger, le recuerdo que de fallar esta pregunta quedará inmediatamente descalificada y el ganador será el señor Jones. Está claro? - dijo mirando a Hermione y al otro chico para verificar que entendieron las instrucciones, estos asintieron - Bueno señorita Granger, muy buena suerte si tiene Alguna duda es la ocasión precisa. - en ese momento el hombre fue interrumpido por el grito de Ron, quien exclamó: DIGA LA PREGUNTA DE UNA BUENA VEZ!- el hombre le dirigió una mirada severa y aclarando de nuevo su garganta dijo: Bueno, la ultima pregunta es la siguiente: "en los jeroglíficos egipcios ¿Qué representa el ave fénix?" Con voz apresurada y segura Hermione respondió: en los jeroglíficos egipcios el ave fénix representa el paso del tiempo y además en la actualidad simboliza la inmortalidad- no había terminado esta su respuesta cuando fue interrumpida bruscamente pues Harry y Ron ya daban brincos y gritos histéricos desde sus asientos, el público ovacionaba con emoción, mientras el mago de las preguntas confirmaba que la respuesta de Hermione era la acertada y finalmente dijo: Tengo el honor de anunciarle que como ganadora del primer lugar es propietaria de tres boletos de avión a Paris con todos los gastos pagados para dos semanas de estancia en un hotel de lujo a dos calles de la torre Eiffel.  
  
Hermione trataba de no aparentar sorpresa pero sin poder conseguirlo de  
pronto no sabía como se encontraba bajo la carga de abrazos y  
felicitaciones por parte de sus padres, Harry y también Ron. Esa es MI....Amiga - gritó Ron un poco incomodo ante la mirada extrañada de todos.  
El incomodo silencio fue roto por Hermione, quien finalmente dirigiéndose  
a sus padres exclamó:  
-Bueno, ahora hay que decidir que haremos con estos dos - dijo señalando  
los dos boletos de avión que tenía en la mano derecha.  
- que pasa con ellos? - pregunto la señora Granger - según se ustedes  
tres - dijo apuntando a Hermione Harry y Ron - iban a utilizar los  
boletos y las vacaciones para ustedes, además ustedes son jóvenes y  
disfrutan mas de esas cosas.  
- Bueno esto hay que celebrarlo, no todos los días mi mejor amiga gana  
las olimpiadas internacionales, yo invito la cena, desean venir señores  
Granger? - preguntó Harry  
- No, muchas gracias Harry, nosotros preferimos quedarnos en casa a ver  
TV, vayan ustedes - dijo el señor Granger. Media hora después Harry, Ron y Hermione se encontraban celebrando el viaje y el hecho de que Hermione ganara la competencia en un restaurante italiano muy fino bebiendo champagne para acompañar la comida que pidieron cuando de repente una voz que arrastra las palabras interrumpió la celebración: Se puede saber que celebran?... Ah ya veo por fin están celebrando el compromiso matrimonial entre LA SANGRE SUC... AMM Granger y Weasley...!! Hermione aunque un poco sonrojada al igual que Ron respondió: que horror, no puedo creer que en un lugar tan elegante como este dejaran entrar a musarañas como tu Malfoy - dijo esta como quien comenta el clima. Muy graciosa Granger, pero no creo que tu "novio" Weasley pueda pagar ni la cuarta parte de esa botella - dijo Malfoy Repentinamente Ron se puso de pie para abalanzarse sobre Malfoy tumbando todos los cubiertos de la mesa, en el momento en el que se agachaba a recogerlos no se percató de que Hermione estaba haciendo lo mismo y sus cabezas chocaron produciendo un ruido seco. Ja, tal para cual. tarados, una sangre sucia y un.. Weasley - dijo Malfoy. Malfoy, será mejor de que te vayas o quien va a quedar como tarado por los golpes vas a ser tu - dijo Harry levantándose también. Sí. de todas formas ya se me quito el hambre. con este tipo de espectáculos - y se alejó murmurando algo que sonaba como "tarados". Todos observaron como Malfoy se alejaba y de pronto cuando fueron a retomar la celebración se dieron cuenta de que las caras de Ron y Hermione se encontrabas como mucho a 5 centímetros de distancia, ambos se encontraban rojos como un par de tomates, en ese momento Harry carraspeó, lo cual causó que Hermione y Ron salieran del shock: Eh, en que nos quedamos? - dijo Ron tratando de disimular lo sucedido, pero sin lograrlo. Siguieron celebrando "olvidando" lo sucedido y el incidente con Malfoy, luego de que Hermione se asegurara de que Harry y Ron estaban en sus casas, dado que ambos estaban un "poquito" pasaditos de copas y ya habían empezado a decir incoherencias, bueno Harry empezó a decir incoherencias, porque Ron siempre gimoteaba lo mismo lo que le extrañaba a Hermione era que cada vez que Ron le iba a decir algo a Hermione Harry cambiaba bruscamente de tema o lo mandaba a callar, sino es que simplemente le tapaba la boca con su mano, Ron se la pasó casi toda la noche diciendo: Hermione. yo, yo ttengo algo muy pero mmuy importante que decirte, Hermione, yo.. Sssssssssssssssssshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh - era lo que decía Harry la gran mayoría de las veces que Ron trataba de hablar. Antes de irse de casa de Harry y Ron Hermione les dejo una nota pegada del refrigerador diciéndoles a que hora se encontrarían en el aeropuerto el día del viaje, había intentado decírselo personalmente a ellos, porque Harry se reía de los supuestos puntos de colores alrededor de las catorce Hermiones que tenía enfrente y Ron, bueno Ron seguía gimoteando cosas que Hermione no entendía. El vuelo saldría una semana más tarde a las 4:00 AM y ellos se encontrarían a las 3:30 para poder embarcar todos juntos. La semana pasó volando para Hermione, quien se la pasó toda la semana comprando ropa para el viaje, actividad que su madre consideraba poco productiva, pero a ella no le importó y siguió yendo de compras hasta que... llegó el día.  
  
A/N: Este es el fin del primer capítulo espero que les haya gustado hasta ahora y les queríamos decir que por favor dejen REVIEWS!!!!! Digannos su opinión Bye 


	2. Capitulo 2: Paris

Capítulo 2: París:  
  
A las dos y media de la mañana el despertador de Hermione provocó que Crookshanks bufara, Hermione no de muy buena gana se levantó de su cama y llegó al baño como pudo ya que el sueño podía más que ella, lo que logró despertarla por completo no fue el baño de agua fría que tomó sino la perspectiva de tener que pasar sus vacaciones completas con Ron en la ciudad del amor, el solo pensar en ello provocaba que una parte de ella flotara en las nubes, pero la otra parte la arrastraba de regreso a tierra porque recordaba el hecho de que Ron nunca había dado ni siquiera señales de humo para demostrar que el sentía lo mismo hacia ella que lo que ella sentía por el, aunque ella no lo "aceptara", después del baño le tomó alrededor de diez minutos decidirse por lo que se iba a poner. Por fin vestida y arreglada bajó a la cocina para comer unas tostadas con mermelada y un vaso de jugo de Naranja, a las 3 en punto despertó a sus padres para despedirse y salió a ver si el taxi que había pedido el día anterior para que la recogiera mas o menos a esa hora ya había llegado, en efecto el taxi ya estaba ahí, lo abordó y se dirigieron al aeropuerto, camino a allá Hermione sentía un fuerte dolor de estómago debido a los nervios del viaje que ni siquiera había empezado aún.  
Al fin Hermione estaba en el punto indicado donde se suponía que se  
encontraría con Harry y Ron, llegaron las tres y veinte, las tres y  
media, hasta que por fin a las tres y treinta y cinco Hermione observó a  
Harry correr hacía ella con una maleta casi mas grande que el: Hola - dijo Harry un poco fatigado por la corrida con la maleta. Hola - dijo Hermione sin prestarle mucha atención ya que buscaba a Ron entre la multitud. Hey, hey estás ahí? O todavía estoy borracho y eres una alucinación - pregunto Harry, pero luego cayó en cuenta de lo que hacía Hermione y dijo - si buscas a Ron ummmmmm el se aparecerá en un rato, cuando sonó el despertador lo único que hizo fue voltearse, murmurar unas cosas sin sentido y volvió a dormir. QUE???!!! ESTÁ LOCO EL AVIÓN NOS PUEDE DEJAR Y EL MUY FELIZ DURMIENDO EN CASA!! - gritó Hermione. Cálmate, no grites tanto, la gente esta empezando a voltear, además lo fastidié tanto que cuando yo ya me iba el iba entrando al baño así que ya debe venir en camino.... A menos de que se haya quedado dormido en el baño- dijo Harry con una sonrisita. Mas le vale venir en camino - dijo Hermione omitiendo el comentario del baño. Los minutos pasaron, llegaron las 3 y cuarenta, 4 menos cuarto y ni sombra de Ron, mientras Harry se dormía de pie Hermione ya estaba desesperada, hasta que a las cuatro menos cinco, Hermione divisó a distancia a un pelirrojo que corría muy rápido en dirección hacia ellos, con una maleta que por lo visto estaba muy pesada, en ese momento Harry despertó dando un respingo y dijo: Mira ahí viene Ron. Hola - dijo Ron con la respiración agitada. Hola?, HOLA??!! Eso es todo lo que tienes que decir? ACASO TU NO CONOCES EL SIGNIFICADO DE LA PALABRA "PUNTUALIDAD"????!!! - grito Hermione. Oooooohhh, lo siento "señorita perfección", "soy Hermione Granger y lo se todo acerca de nada"- Dijo Ron levantando la voz el también, no tenía muy buen humor en las mañanas y menos aún cuando todavía no había salido el sol. Uh, ya puso el dedo en la llaga... - dijo Harry haciéndose el que no los conocía volteando para todos lados mientras se alejaba de ellos poco a poco. PARA TU INFORMACIÓN YO NI SOY NI ME LA DOY DE PERFECTA!!!! - gritó Hermione. Uh, pero lo disimulas de un bien que hasta a ti misma te sorprendes!!! - dijo Ron. En ese momento Harry tuvo que intervenir por dos razones, el primero para agarrar a Hermione quien se estaba abalanzando sobre Ron llena de ira y dos porque en ese momento empezaron a llamar a los pasajeros del vuelo para el abordaje. Durante el camino al avión Harry iba en el medio entre Ron y Hermione por si acaso alguno de los dos volvía a arremeter sobre el otro, durante el vuelo también fue en el medio pero no importó mucho ya que mas o menos a la media hora de haber arrancado el y Ron estaban completamente dormidos, Hermione quien se había puesto a leer un libro, se durmió una hora más tarde. Gracias a las turbulencias que encontraron llegaron a París dos horas después de lo planeado, es decir, a las ocho de la mañana, al oír el llamado de la aeromoza los tres despertaron con un respingo, esta vez Harry fue el primero en salir (no le gustaban los aviones en lo más mínimo), luego Hermione y de último iba Ron, como todos estaban todavía medio dormidos, les tomó un poco de trabajo bajar las escaleras, encandilada por el resplandor solar y todavía medio dormida, Hermione empezó a bajar las escaleras, pero tropezó con un escalón y cuando estuvo a punto de rodar por las escaleras, un par de manos la sujetaron por la cintura, al saber de quien eran ese par de manos Hermione sentía como electricidad por todo su cuerpo, mientras cada fibra de su cuerpo se sonrojaba, cuando pudo colocar bien sus pies sobre el escalón arrancó bruscamente las manos de Ron de su cintura y siguió bajando aún sonrojada, como Ron seguía medio dormido no se había percatado muy bien de lo que había hecho. Al estar todos más despiertos, Hermione recordó que no le dirigía la palabra a Ron pero tuvo que hablarle de todas formas ya que el día de la competencia el se había quedado con el número de reservación del hotel. Tomaron un taxi muggle hasta el hotel, porque ninguno de los tres sabía la ubicación exacta del hotel lo que les impedía aparecerse ahí, en el taxi Hermione no tuvo tanta suerte como en el avión, Harry iba en el asiento delantero, mientras que Ron y Hermione iban en el asiento trasero, Hermione estuvo prácticamente en shock durante el trayecto en el auto porque muy discretamente se iba arrimando más cerca de ella y había pasado su brazo por encima de los hombros de Hermione, hasta que llegó un momento en el que Ron estaba prácticamente sentado encima de Hermione: Escuchame bien Ronald Weasley se lo que estas haciendo y si lo sigues haciendo me vas a sacar del auto, porque si no te has dado cuenta estas prácticamente encima de mi así que hazme el favor de irte para la otra esquina del asiento o me voy a bajar del taxi - dijo Hermione entre dientes. Y si me niego?,nadie te está diciendo que te sigas arrimando lejos de mi tu solita lo estas haciendo, además si te bajas del taxi yo me voy detrás de ti - murmuró Ron en el oído de Hermione. Con un movimiento brusco y tan sonrojada que irradiaba calor Hermione quitó el brazo de Ron y lo empujó hacia su lado del asiento, este lo que hacía era reirse, Harry en el asiento delantero SOLO EMITIO UN HUMMM durante el espectáculo, por fin llegaron al hotel, los organizadores de las olimpiadas consiguieron dos habitaciones, una con dos camas individuales y una con una cama grande para dos personas, acordaron que Harry y Ron se quedarían en la de camas y Hermione se quedaría en la otra, El humor de Hermione no mejoró para nada cuando en broma Harry le dijo que ella y Ron se quedarían en la misma habitación porque Harry necesitaba privacidad y Ron alzando las cejas le dirigió una sonrisa maliciosa a la cual ella respondió con una mirada severa. Luego de todas las bromas graciosas para todos excepto para Hermione, entraron a sus respectivas habitaciones, las cuales quedaban una enfrente de la otra, se bañaron y vistieron para salir a almorzar y a explorar un poco, hacía muchísimo calor dado que se acercaban las doce del día para cuando salieron, Hermione llevaba unos zapatos tennis, unos shorts de jean y una camisa amarrada al cuello con la mitad de la espalda libre, de rayas horizontales verdes blancas y naranjas y una cola de caballo alta, mientras que Harry y Ron llevaban unos jeans y franelas respectivamente.  
Al ver a Hermione salir de la habitación a Ron casi se le salen los ojos  
al ver la poca ropa que esta llevaba y de lo bien que le quedaba, Harry  
quien también se percató de la poca ropa de Hermione y sabiendo que iban  
a volver tarde le preguntó: Hermione, no piensas llevar algo más abrigado como un sweater o algo así? por que lo más probable es que lleguemos tarde y de noche hace frío. NO! No no no, para que se va a llevar ningún abrigo no ves el calor que hace? Además si volvemos tarde y le da frío yo le puedo dar calorcito- dijo Ron otra vez con esa sonrisa que hacía que a Hermione se le erizara la parte de atrás de su cuello.  
  
Bastó y sobró que Ron dijera esto para que Hermione saliera corriendo a su habitación sin decir palabra para volver tres minutos más tarde con un sweater que se veía bastante abrigador y lo amarró a su cintura, en ese momento Ron le ofreció ayuda para amarrárselo, pero claro está que ella dijo que no y apuró el paso hacia el ascensor del hotel. Pasaron el resto de la mañana recorriendo las calles y viendo diferentes tiendas, para la hora del almuerzo Harry y Ron tenían los brazos adoloridos por las múltiples bolsas de compras de Hermione que esta les había hecho llevar, por lo que sugirieron ir a comer aprovechando el hecho de que se morían de hambre, se detuvieron en un café llamado "les Français roulent" donde una chica que repartía panfletos promocionando una nueva disco muggle que se inauguraba esa noche se acerco, la chica le entregó el panfleto a Harry ,lucia un poco atareada, con un gesto de impaciencia y chasqueando la lengua Hermione se lo arrancó a Harry de las manos torciéndole los ojos a Harry y a Ron quienes habían dejado de preocuparse por su comida y se habían quedado ambos con la boca abierta observando y detallando a la chica quien ya estaba lejos, después de cinco minutos estos seguían igual, Hermione carraspeó lo cual causó que los chicos salieran del trance y un poco apenados por lo estúpidos que se veían siguieron comiendo hasta que Hermione rompió el silencio preguntando: Bueno, vamos a ir esta noche?. Qué? - preguntaron Harry y Ron a coro, obviamente no sabían de que hablaba Hermione. Que si vamos a ir o no esta noche a la discoteca- dijo impacientada señalándoles el panfleto. Ah si, si claro. la disco - dijo Harry cayendo en cuenta y golpeando con el codo a Ron quien todavía tenía cara de aturdido y confundido. Aja, aja... la disco... si - dijo Ron que miraba a Harry y Hermione como si estuvieran locos; lo cual causó que Hermione se saliera de sus casillas, pero por primera vez respiró profundo, omitió el comentario y la cara de atontado de Ron y siguió comiendo.  
  
Después de comer se quedaron charlando un rato y disfrutando de la vista desde la terracita del café, hasta mas o menos las 4:30 pm cuando regresaron al hotel para prepararse para la noche. Mas o menos a las siete Hermione acababa de salir del baño después de darse un baño de burbujas y haber probado un hechizo que encontró en la revista Corazón de Bruja para alisar el cabello, después de habérselo aplicado con éxito procedió a la dura tarea de escoger su atuendo para es noche, después de veinte minutos de indecisión decidió ponerse unos pantalones de cuero negros bien ajustados, una camisa sin mangas negra también que con un hechizo logró que desprendiera destellos azules , junto con unos zapatos de tacón alto, y algo de maquillaje, Hermione no solía utilizar ropa tan ajustada ni maquillaje, pero esta era una ocasión especial, era su primera vez en una disco francesa así que había que lucirse. Hermione estuvo lista aproximadamente a las ocho y media, se sentía apenada ya que Harry y Ron ya habían tocado la puerta varias veces para ver si ya estaba lista, cuando por fin abrió la puerta se sorprendió ya que la cabeza de Ron cayo en sus pies, este se encontraba sentado en el piso recostado de la puerta de la habitación de Hermione y cuando esta la abrió el se cayó, ante este hecho Harry lo que hizo fue reirse, mientras que Ron se moría de la vergüenza y Hermione trató de omitir lo ocurrido y apresurar la llegada al antro, pero las constantes risitas de Harry no eran de mucha ayuda. Ron la miraba embobado.  
  
El camino hacia la disco fue muy incomodo ya que tuvieron que tomar un taxi muggle agregando el hecho de que Harry no paraba de reírse, mientras que Ron y Hermione trataban de mantener el menor contacto visual posible, finalmente llegaron a la disco, a Hermione le pareció espectacular, era muy parecida a las discos inglesas pero tenía algo diferente que la hacía sonreír, el lugar no causó la misma impresión en Harry y Ron quienes solo la vieron como otra disco común y corriente; por ser la inauguración, el lugar estaba lleno de gente de su misma edad, buscaron entre la multitud una mesa en la que pudieron sentarse con tranquilidad a charlar aún por encima de la música que les resonaba en los oídos. Al principio todo fue bien empezaron a hablar sobre la decoración del local mientras esperaban a que llegaran las bebidas, después de un rato la conversación cambió bruscamente de la decoración al Quidditch, al darse cuenta de esto Hermione se puso de mal humor y un pensamiento que solía hacerse presente durante los viajes abordo del Expreso de Hogwarts cruzó por su mente (¿¡Es que acaso los hombres no pueden pensar en otra cosa aparte del Quidditch y el sexo?!)Obstinada chasqueó la lengua y dirigiendo miradas asesinas a Harry y a Ron les dijo "me voy a bailar", ante estas palabras a Ron le iba dando un ataque cardíaco y al volver a ver a Hermione de arriba abajo y dándose cuenta de las consecuencias que su ropa podría acarrear al introducirse a la pista de baile le dijo: -No... no creo que debas Hermione...- -Ah no? Y se podría saber por que - pregunto Hermione un poco indignada por la forma en la que Ron pretendía dominarla, pero a fin de cuentas el balbuceo de Ron hizo efecto en ella porque como si nada Hermione se volvió a sentar en su silla cruzando los brazos y murmurando para si misma: "debí haber traído un libro".  
  
A medida que la plática sobre Quidditch iba avanzando, Hermione se iba llenando de ira, hasta que sucedió algo que ninguno de los del trío se hubiera esperado, un chico se acercó a la mesa e invitó a Hermione a bailar, ante esto los tres entraron en shock; Hermione y Ron se sonrojaron en extremo, pero por diferentes razones, Hermione por la pena y Ron por los celos, Harry por el otro lado se quedó observando la escena con mirada incrédula y la boca abierta, el chico se acercó y dijo: - Quieres bailar? - Quién? Yo? - pregunto Hermione totalmente roja y regañandose mentalmente a si misma (claro que es contigo imbècil con quien mas va a ser con Ron? o con Harry? Verdaderamente Granger...) - Claro, claro por que no? - -Porque va a bailar conmigo - dijo Ron parándose de repente.  
  
Ahora si era verdad que nadie entendía nada, Harry seguía observando todo como quien ve una novela muy interesante en la televisión, con la diferencia de que normalmente la gente no se queda con la boca abierta, Ron no sabía de donde habían salido esas palabras, pero lo hecho echo está así que tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y la llevó consigo a la pista de baile, el chico se fue y Hermione, bueno para Hermione todo pasó tan rápido que se enteró de lo que había sucedido cuando se encontró a si misma bailando una pieza lenta con sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron quien a su vez tenía los suyos alrededor de la delgada cintura de Hermione; no sabía si a Ron le sucedía lo mismo pero ella estaba roja de pies a cabeza y estaba consciente de ello; en ese momento le importó menos de lo normal ya que se sentía como en una nube al estar ahí en París en la ciudad del amor bailando con Ron el chico que le hacía sentir cosas extrañas en su estómago, el chico que hacía que sus rodillas se volvieran débiles y frágiles cada vez que el se acercaba, el único chico que lograba que ella pasara de un estado de completa felicidad a total ira, si esa era la perfecta descripción de Ron que tenía Hermione.  
  
a/n: ok esperamos que les haya gustado pronto volveremos a actualizar, pero ahí les va un adelanto, el próximo capítulo se llama, "el beso" 


	3. Capítulo 3: el beso

Capítulo 3: El beso:  
  
Mientras bailaban, Hermione seguía en una nube y Ron quien todavía no estaba muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo también se dejaba llevar por la música, pero llego un momento tal en el que no solo se dejo llevar por la música sino también por el ambiente y pasó lo inevitable, otra cosa que nadie se esperaba, pero que tanto el como Hermione habían deseado por mucho tiempo, Ron acercó su cara lentamente a la de Hermione mientras por su mente pasaban mil y un pensamientos que decían algo así: "no, no ,no que demonios haces???? No, no continua continua vas bien vas bien", mientras que por la mente de Hermione pasaban mas o menos las siguientes cosas: "que, que??? Que diablos está haciendo?? O por dios o por dios, no puedo creer que lo valla a hacer o no no no, que estoy diciendo?? Si se arrepiente en el último momento lo voy a matar" volviendo a la realidad sus caras se iban acercando poco a poco hasta que sus labios rozaron suavemente y se dieron un dulce pero largo beso que con cada roce de sus labios mostraba lo esperado que era por las dos personas que lo llevaban a cabo; Ron no podía creer lo que estaba pasando estaba besando a Hermione después de tanto tiempo de espera la estaba besando, rozaba sus dulces labios con los suyos, ella continuaba besando los labios de Ron mientras el deseo corría eléctricamente por los cuerpos de ambos , Ron y Hermione estaban evidentemente ocupados por lo que no notaron lo que sucedía a su alrededor que causó que la música se detuviera y que las parejas se separaran, pero todos tenían algo en común todos excepto Ron y Hermione por supuesto miraban a Harry quien en ese momento se sentía algo cohibido debido a la presencia de una gran lechuza que reposaba en su hombro, no era Hedwig, era Errol la lechuza de los Weasley, Ron y Hermione todavía se besaban mientras Harry le gritaba a la multitud que lo observaba un gran y furioso ¿¡QUE!? En ese momento todo volvió a la normalidad y por fin Ron y Hermione se separaron para recuperar su respiración cuando se dieron cuenta de que algunas personas miraban a Harry y este tenía a la lechuza de los Weasley descansando en su regazo, en ese momento salieron a su encuentro y se sentaron con el. Harry, ¿Qué hace Errol aquí? - pregunto Ron desconcertado. Trae una carta... - dice Harry. Es un poco evidente ¿no?, digo por el sobre es obvio que es una carta ni modo que fuese un conejo o algo así - dijo Hermione y con un haz de impaciencia le arrebató el sobre a Harry, quien a su vez se lo quitó a ella y lo abrió. Esa es la letra de Ginny - dijo Ron a pesar de las miradas de "ya lo notamos" que tenían Harry y Hermione. No le prestes atención Harry y empieza a leer - dijo Hermione.  
  
Harry comenzó a leer la carta, la cual decía más o menos así:  
  
Queridos Hermione y Harry... hola Ron:  
  
Espero que la estén pasando de lo mejor en Paris,  
Es un lugar bellísimo, lo digo por lo que se ve en las fotos, bueno iré directamente al grano... resulta que hace algunos meses como en mayo si no mal recuerdo en el trabajo hicieron un concurso para ganarse unos días en  
Paris y los resultados los publicaron esta semana... apuesto a que ya adivinaron quien ganó... (Supongo que tu todavía no Ron) YO gané el premio  
y me siento tan emocionada, el traslador me dejara mañana a las 8 menos  
cuarto en alguna de sus habitaciones... los veo mañana  
Ginny  
  
PS: mamá dice que te cambies los "tu sabes que" todos los días Ron...  
  
En ese momento Hermione y Harry dirigieron a Ron una mirada de asco mezclada con incredulidad y risa por parte de Harry.  
  
Luego de esto volvieron al hotel, Ron estaba más rojo que un tomate y no pronunciaba palabra, mientras que Hermione y Harry conversaban sobre lo divertido que iba a ser el viaje ahora que Ginny se les iba a unir, Harry por alguna razón estaba diez veces más emocionado que Hermione. 


	4. Capítulo 4: Ginny

A/N: Muchisisisimas gracias a Bere Radcliffe por leer y dejar Reviews en mis fic, también queria darle las gracias por sus reviews a Lety y a Angeline Grint Weasley (por cierto me agradan tus apellidos... por q sera? *lol*)  
  
Disclaimer: Nosotras no tenemos poder sobre ninguno de los personajes solo de la trama  
  
Capítulo 4: Ginny:  
  
Como a eso de las siete y media Hermione se despertó y después de su respectiva visita al baño se dirigió a la habitación de Harry y Ron, dado que ella y Ron tenían una conversación pendiente. . . noc, noc, noc Se abrió la puerta para dejar a la vista una cabeza con flameante cabello rojo muy enmarañado: hmm, qué quieres Hermione?... - preguntó Ron aún medio dormido Nada, solo quería terminar con algo que quedó pendiente ayer, ven aquí mismo, en el pasillo podemos hablar - dijo Hermione. No podemos esperar... NO, no podemos esperar debimos hablar de eso anoche. ¿qué cosa? - preguntó Ron todavía un poco confundido. Tu sabes. . . de lo que pasó anoche. . . - dice Hermione. Que pasó anoche?? Cada quien durmió en su cuarto - dijo Ron pensando en los efectos que algunas veces el alcohol tiene sobre el. No idiota me refiero a lo de la disco. Que lo de Ginny? - pregunta Ron NOOOO lo del b-e-s-o - deletrea Hermione perdiendo la paciencia De que hablas Hermione??. . . a quien besaste? - pregunto Ron. No lo recuerdas?? - pregunta Hermione casi a gritos incrédula de lo que decía Ron. Qué se supone que debo recordar?? - preguntó Ron perdiendo la paciencia también. LO DEL BESO!!!! - Gritó Hermione en medio pasillo. CUÁL BESO????? - gritó a su vez Ron. EL QUE NOS DIMOS ANOCHE EN LA DISCO!!!!!!! - gritó Hermione. Yo???? Besarte??? a "TI"????? - preguntó Ron como si Hermione le hubiese preguntado el contenido del último examen de pociones que tuvieron en Hogwarts. SI A "MI"!!!!!!!! RONALD WEASLEY ERES EL IDIOTA MÁS GRANDE SOBRE LA FAZ DE LA TIERRA, NO ME HABLES, NO ME MIRES, NI SIQUIERA TE ATREVAS A RESPIRAR EN MI PRECENCIA!!! - Gritó Hermione.  
  
Con esto y lágrimas en sus ojos, Hermione se dio media vuelta y azotó la puerta de su habitación, para luego echarse en su cama a llorar. Ya llevaba aproximadamente diez minutos llorando cuando se oyó un chasquido y Ginny Weasley apareció parada al lado de la cama, vestida con unos jeans ajustados a la cadera y una camiseta roja sin mangas que tenía escrito "Rock 4ever", Ginny se mantuvo ahí parada como por cinco minutos más observando y tratando de imaginar la razón por la que su amiga lloraba tan desconsoladamente, en ese momento como un rayo pasó por su mente el nombre responsable de todos los llantos de Hermione en Hogwarts, Ron Weasley, en ese momento ya que Hermione no se había percatado de su presencia Ginny se sentó junto a ella en su cama; en ese momento Hermione levantó la vista para encontrarse cara a cara con Ginny, se abrazaron mientras Hermione seguía llorando, al romperse el abrazo lo mismo pasó con el llanto de Hermione en ese momento Ginny por fin habló:  
  
Fue Ron, verdad? - preguntó muy seria. Si - sollozó Hermione. Grr, lo sabía!!, pero no vas a permitir que te arruine las vacaciones que TU ganaste, no sería justo, pero bueno a todas estas que es lo que mi "hermanito" hizo. . . esta vez?? - dijo Ginny. . . . anoche en una disco mientras bailábamos. . . um bueno um. . . nos besamos - dijo Hermione con su cara tan roja que combinaba con el cabello de Ginny. Aja y?? cual es el problema?? - preguntó Ginny. Hoy fui a hablar con el , sabes, para preguntarle por el significado de ese beso y se hizo el desentendido, no lo recordaba - dijo Hermione a punto de llorar otra vez. Espera aquí, yo voy a. . . "hablar" con mi hermano - dijo Ginny y salió de la habitación.  
  
Ginny salió de la habitación vuelta una fiera, y sin ni siquiera tocar abrió la puerta de la habitación de Harry y Ron, lo que encontró causó un silencio muy incómodo, Harry estaba en ropa interior (boxers negros) y acababa de levantarse de la cama, durante unos minutos estuvieron mirándose con incredulidad:  
  
Niño en que momento surgió todo eso???!!!. . . siempre fuiste muy lindo pero. . . uf- pensaba Ginny. Creo que me está empezando a gustar el Rock, Ron eres mi amigo y todo pero tu hermanita es. . . un "angelito rockero" - pensaba Harry.  
  
Así estuvieron durante unos minutos hasta que un pelirrojo que acababa de salir del baño observo a su hermana y a su mejor amigo observándose mutuamente con la boca abierta por la impresión, en ese momento, Ron carraspeó:  
  
Hola Ginny - dijo Ron a una Ginny que mantenía su boca abierta todavía - no crees que sería mejor que cerraras la boca? Te pueden entrar moscas. Hola y Cállate Ron - dijo Ginny de mal humor - Hola Harry - dijo en un tono más alegre y se dirigió hacia Harry besándolo. . . en la mejilla. Ah, eh, umm ,eh hola Gin - dijo Harry dándose cuenta de que todavía estaba en ropa interior y casi corriendo entró al baño y cerró la puerta, mientras que Ron enfrentaba un pequeño problemita en la habitación... RONALD WEASLEY!!!!! - gritó Ginny provocando que algunos pájaros en el árbol que se encontraba afuera del hotel salieran volando por el ruido, a pesar de que la ventana estaba cerrada, Hermione desde su habitación se sobresaltara y Harry se resbalara en la ducha, Ginny les recordaba mucho a la señora Weasley cuando utilizaba ese tono de voz. Que pasa Virginia Weasley?? - preguntó Ron quien ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tono de voz. QUE PASA??!! QUE PASA??!! COMO QUE "QUE PASA?"??!! ERES IMBECIL, RETARDADO MENTAL O SOLO LO APARENTAS??!! NO, NO LO CREO NUNCA FUISTE BUEN ACTOR!!! - GRITÓ Ginny ahora parada sobre una cama para de esta manera ser más alta que su hermano. No no no no no espérate ahí Ginny se puede saber que te da derecho a ti de aparecerte a estas horas de la mañana en MI habitación a gritarme de esa manera??, nunca pensaste que al hacer esto podrías perturbar de alguna manera a Harry?? - dijo Ron con la cara tan roja como la camiseta de su hermana A no a mi no me molesta para nada y es más a mi no me metan en sus líos, eso arréglenlo ustedes!! - gritó Harry desde el baño. CALLATE HARRY!!!!! - gritaron Ron y Ginny al mismo tiempo.  
  
Hermione no podía oír nada más de esta discusión ya que se internó en la tina del baño y colocó el reproductor de música al máximo volumen, solo esperaba no tener que oír a nadie gritar su nombre en aquella discusión...  
  
RONALD WEASLEY TU SABES PERFECTAMENTE PORQUE ESTOY HACIENDO ESTO!! PRIMERO NO DEJAS QUE HERMIONE BAILE O SE DIVIERTA CON NADIE MÁS QUE CON USTEDES, OBLIGÁNDOLA A OÍR SU ESTÚPIDA CHARLA DE QUIDDITCH, LUEGO CUANDO BAILA CONTIGO LA BESAS!! Y COMO SI FUERA POCO AL DÍA SIGUIENTE LO NIEGAS, TE DESCONOZCO ERES UN DESCARADO, UN SUCIO...- YA BASTA GINNY, yo no se porque todo el mundo se empeña en decir eso YO-NO- BESE-A-HERMIONE-GRANGER, nunca lo he hecho y no pienso hacerlo, ahora si me disculpas, sal de mi habitación.  
  
Temblando de ira y roja como su cabello, Ginny se dirigió a la puerta  
y salió de la habitación dando un portazo, en ese momento Harry salió  
del baño ya vestido y miraba a Ron como si nunca lo hubiese visto en  
su vida.  
  
Las mujeres están locas Harry, inventan cosas, verdad?? Tu si me apoyas cierto Harry?? - Dijo Ron casi implorando a Harry con la mirada que lo apoyara en eso. Si las mujeres están locas entonces creo que yo también porque yo observe perfectamente la situación descrita por Ginny y no omitió ningún detalle amigo, solo espero que no te arrepientas luego de lo que estás haciendo Ron, piénsalo bien, ahora si me disculpas voy a calmar a tu hermana antes de que vaya y destruya la torre Eiffel - con esto y una palmada en la espalda de Ron, Harry salió de la habitación dejando a Ron con la boca abierta, no podía creer que Harry, su mejor amigo le diera la espalda y apoyara a Ginny y Hermione, era insólito.  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación del frente Hermione acabó con su baño, aún deprimida se vistió con una camiseta color rosa y unos jeans azules, junto con unos zapatos tenis, dejó suelto su enmarañado cabello, mientras pensaba en pedir al servicio del hotel para que reacomodaran su habitación agregando una cama para Ginny, Hermione pensó que lo mejor era salir a caminar, así distraería su mente y la alejaría de... bueno mejor ni nombrarlo, no vale la pena, Hermione bajó a la recepción del hotel y habló con una empleada que le garantizó que para aquella tarde, tendría las dos camas listas, Hermione salió del hotel como a eso de las 10 de la mañana y estuvo caminando sin rumbo como hasta las doce del día cuando oyó que detrás de ella alguien gritaba su nombre, pensó que era la vocecita en su cabeza que siempre la perturbaba cuando estaba cerca de cierto pelirrojo, lo que le extrañó y provocó que dejara de caminar fue que no podía ser la misma vocecita, la de su cabeza era una voz femenina, era la suya propia, pero esta que le hablaba ahora... era de un hombre, al voltearse, Hermione se dio cuenta de quien era y con una gran sonrisa fue a saludarlo...  
  
Mientras tanto en la habitación del Hotel Ron se encontraba acostado en su cama viendo el aparato muggle al que Harry llamaba veletisión o algo parecido, en realidad era divertido cambiar los canales y ver a esos muggles hacer cosas tontas dentro de aquella caja, pero mientras cambiaba los canales, un solo pensamiento cruzaba su mente, Hermione y ese beso, ese beso que había negado a gritos por el simple miedo de que la gente descubriera lo que sentía por su mejor amiga, era incorrecto sentirse de esa manera con respecto a la persona que ha sido como su otra hermana, la persona que siempre estaba ahí para corregirle la tarea y darle a el y a Harry las notas que ella había tomado en clase de Historia de la magia, la persona que lo animaba para que siguiera en el Quidditch a pesar de que el jugaba pésimo y ella detestaba el juego, no podía sentirse así por Hermione, simplemente no podía, a pesar de que todos sus allegados ya se habían percatado de sus sentimientos por ella incluso antes que el, el tenía que guardar apariencias, seguiría negando el beso, si eso era lo mejor, si lo ignoraba tal vez todos lo olvidarían más rápido y todo volvería a la normalidad, lo único que iba a hacer era hablar con Hermione cuando regresara y preguntarle si ya se sentía mejor, después de todo no quería arruinar el viaje solo porque el era un idiota cobarde que no admitiría sus sentimientos, como a eso de las dos de la tarde a Ron le dio hambre y bajó al comedor del hotel a comer algo.  
  
Al parecer los únicos que se la estaban pasando de las mil maravillas eran Harry y Ginny, quienes desde que habían salido del hotel habían estado paseando e yendo a museos y demás lugares importantes de la cultura francesa, pasaron por uno de los múltiples bulevares en donde Harry le compró a Ginny una boina negra de la que quedó prendada: Ay muchas gracias Harry eres un amor!! - dijo Ginny alegremente dándole a Harry un cariñoso beso en la mejilla. monsieur qui apparences du béret splendide dans la tête de votre petite amie (esa boina luce espléndida en su novia señor)- dijo el encargado de la tienda. En ese momento la cara de Ginny quien sabía francés se puso tan o más roja que su camisa. Qué pasa Gin?? - preguntó Harry. excusez-moi le Monsieur mais nous ne sommes pas un couple nous sommes juste... seulement amis (disculpe señor pero nosotros no somos una pareja, nosotros solo somos... solo amigos) - dijo Ginny sin prestarle atención a las preguntas de Harry. Harry vamonos de aquí - dijo Ginny aún roja y haló a Harry fuera de la tienda. Ginny se puede saber que sucedió allí adentro?? - preguntó Harry empezando a enfadarse. Bueno Harry ese señor solo pensó que bueno... tu sabes- dijo Ginny notablemente incómoda. No, no se - dijo Harry con los brazos cruzados. Buenoesehombrepensóquetuyyoeramosnovios, satisfecho?? - dijo Ginny poniéndose roja otra vez. Que dijiste?? No te entendí nada - preguntó Harry. Bueno te quedaste sin entender entonces porque yo no lo pienso repetir - dijo Ginny también cruzando sus brazos. Entonces tendré que utilizar un hechizo traductor e ir a preguntarle a ese hombre que fue lo que dijo dado que mi la más bella de las traductoras no me lo quiere decir - dijo Harry, esto causó una reacción inmediata. NO, no ,no ,no Harry no vallas yo te digo, ese hombre solo me dijo que... QUE YO PARECÍA UNA ZANAHORIA AMBULANTE, si eso fue lo que me dijo - dijo Ginny un tanto nerviosa. Mentirosa - dijo Harry secamente. Como te atreves a dudar de la palabra de una Weasley, tu me creerías a mi capaz de mentirte?? - preguntó Ginny dándosela de herida e inocente, cara que Harry ya había visto muchas veces en las caras de Fred y George. Bueno... conociendo los antecedentes de tus hermanos, yo creo que... sí, me estas mintiendo - dijo Harry. Bueno ya está bien te lo voy a decir, el señor de la tienda me dijo que o más bien te dijo a ti pero tu no entendías así que respondí yo... Ginny que fue lo que dijo! - preguntó desesperado Harry. Dijo que esa boina se veía muy bien en tu novia, osea yo, el pensó que tu y yo éramos, tu sabes, una... pareja- dijo Ginny roja de nuevo. Ah, yo pensé que era algo malo, lástima que no lo somos... - dijo Harry como quien comenta el clima sin mirar a Ginny, quien se quedó con la boca abierta al oír eso.  
  
Como a eso de las cinco de la tarde, Ron ya estaba de vuelta en la habitación viendo la cajita con muggles hasta que oyó voces y risas, un hombre y una mujer, indudablemente la mujer era Hermione y el hombre era... no puede ser pensó Ron, no podía ser quien el pensaba, no de nuevo, Ron se quedó totalmente paralizado con un oído pegado a la puerta escuchando la conversación de afuera hasta que oyó algo que lo hizo temblar de ira...  
  
Adiós, gracias la pasé genial contigo, fue bueno verte, espero verte pronto... Viktor - se oyó decir a Hermione.  
  
En ese momento Ron no pudo pensar en nada solo abrió la puerta al mismo tiempo que Hermione cerraba la suya y al voltear para uno de los lados del pasillo, vio como la robusta y alta figura de Viktor Krum se dirigía hacia el ascensor.  
  
A/N: hola otra vez, ya se que estoy fastidiosa pero solo quería informarles q voy a estar ausente por 5 dias así q no podré updatear pronto.. Culpen a mis padres les doy todo el derecho, en cuanto a Mauxi Word tampoco podrá actualizar el fic porq también esta de viaje y ella regresa aún mas tarde q yo. hasta entonces portense mal y si quieren echenle un vistazo a mi otro fic "Amigos y Algo Mas" que a pesar de la pesada de Cho Chang está buena la historia... cuidense   
  
PS: El proximo capitulo se llamará "emociones fuertes y el regreso de Viktor Krum"... soy mala lo se 


	5. Capítulo 5: Emociones fuertes y el regre...

A/N: Holaa! Ya estamos de vuelta!!! Bueno YO estoy de vuelta porq Mauxi Word todavía no regresa de su viaje pero aquí hay otro capítulo!!!!!!!!! Este promete tener bastantes conflictos. Q lo disfruten!!!!......  
  
Disclaimer: ya ustedes saben todo lo q se dice en esta parte...  
  
Capítulo 5: emociones fuertes y el regreso de Viktor Krum:  
  
Hey Vicky - Dijo Ron saliendo de su habitación, en ese momento Krum dio media vuelta y se dio cuenta e que le estaban hablando a el. Ah, hola Ron, tiempo sin verte... veo que por fin has crecido algo, hoy salí con Hermiownniny, se veía trriste por algo, tu sabes por que?? Eh, yo, este, yo no, yo no se nada... Vicky - dijo Ron Bien, ustedes por fin son novios?? - preguntó Krum de brazos cruzados. Quienes??!! Ella y yo??? No... no lo digas ni en broma, Hermione y yo nunca hemos sido nada más que amigos... como hermanos... solo amigos- dijo Ron algo resignado. Oh, que bueno entonces tengo el camino libre con Hermiownniny , eso es espléndido - dijo Krum alegremente, de repente la puerta de la habitación de Hermione se abrió y esta asomó su cabeza. Viktor, que alegría que todavía estas aquí, pensé que ya te habías ido, si quieres pasa así podremos conversar más cómodamente - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sin darse cuenta de la presencia de Ron. NO creo que esa sea una buena idea Hermione no puedes dejar a este tipo entrar a tu habitación se supone que eres una dama y las damas no hacen ese tipo de cosas - dijo Ron casi temblando de ira y celos. Lo que tu creas a mi no me interesa en lo más mínimo Ronald Weasley - dijo Hermione secamente lanzándole a Ron una mirada asesina, no podía perdonarle que negara lo del día anterior. Pues igual no es una buena idea que andes por ahí con este tipo sin decirme donde estas te pudo haber pasado algo - dijo Ron ahora sí temblando por la ira y rojo como su cabello. TU NO ERES NADA MIO POR LO TANTO YO NO TENGO PORQUE RENDIRTE CUENTAS DE MIS ACTOS!!- Gritó Hermione tan o tal vez más roja que Ron. Hermiownniny, crreo que el tiene razón no es correcto que entre a la habitación de una dama, eso no es de caballeros, te enviaré una lechuza para ver que podemos hacer luego, otro día, adiós - dicho esto Krum se marchó y una sonrisa de satisfacción cruzó la cara de Ron. Que bueno que en este mundo todavía existan caballeros como Viktor - dijo irónicamente Hermione.  
  
En ese momento una lechuza cruzó el pasillo y lanzó una carta en el  
medio de Ron y Hermione, Hermione la tomó primero que Ron y leyó:  
  
Mione: Harry y yo esperamos por ti y por el sopenco de mi hermano a  
las 8:00 PM de hoy en el restaurante "LE PETIT FRANCE" para que  
cenemos aquí.  
Con Amor  
Gin  
  
Bueno ya oíste no? Me voy a arreglar... supongo que no tengo otro remedio más que verte allá... - dijo Hermione secamente mientras le daba la espalda a Ron para entrar a su habitación. Hermione, podemos hablar?? - pregunto Ron. Lo siento una dama no deja entrar a ciertos "Tipos" en su habitación y para ya es adonde me dirijo, Adiós - dijo Hermione cerrándole la puerta en la nariz a Ron. Bien, si eso es lo que quiere, que espere lo mismo de mi, allá ella con Vicky - dijo Ron entrando a su habitación.  
  
Como a eso de las ocho y diez, Harry, Ginny y Ron esperaban por Hermione en el restaurante, hasta que como a las ocho y veinte, Hermione se presentó, pero no venía sola venía con... Viktor Krum:  
  
-Buenas noches a todos- dijo Hermione quien iba del brazo de Krum, lo  
que hizo que la cara de Ron tomara un color rojo muy intenso - ah Viktor  
tu no conoces a mi amiga Virginia Weasley, la hermana de Ron - dijo  
Hermione.  
- Hola mucho gusto en conocerte - dijo Ginny mirando a Krum con mirada  
embelesada ofreciéndole la mano para estrecharla, cuando para sorpresa de  
todos Krum le besó la mano.  
- El placerr es todo mío Virrginia, es usted muy herrmosa - dijo Krum,  
en ese momento Harry y Ginny se pusieron del mismo color del que estaba  
Ron, pero por diferentes razones, Harry no se aguantó y se puso de pie  
temblando por los celos.  
- Que sucede Harry, te sientes bien?? - pregunto Hermione mientras  
Ginny seguía mirando a Krum.  
- No, no le pasa nada - dijo Ron poniéndose de pie también y tomando  
control de si mismo dijo - Harry y yo vamos al baño, si nos disculpan un  
momento.  
  
Mientras se dirigían al baño Harry oyó a Ginny decir con voz atontada "no te preocupes, mejor llámame Ginny", al llegar al baño, Harry pateó una de las puertas de los cubículos con tal fuerza que Ron tuvo que repararla con su varita: Reparo - murmuró Ron - ahora Harry podrías decirme que demonios es lo que te pasa yo pensé que el único hermano celoso aquí era yo y ni yo me puse así- Claro porque de lo único de lo que tu estabas pendiente era de cómo Hermione estaba agarrada de el... - dijo Harry limpiando sus lentes. Bueno... si, tu sabes que a mi nunca me ha gustado ese tipo y ahora no solo le basta con rondar a Hermione sino que también a mi hermanita??! En serio que un día de estos lo voy a agarrar y... No si yo lo atrapo primero - dijo Harry ya más tranquilo y con su cara de su color original. Bueno ya que nos desahogamos creo que deberíamos volver a la mesa...- dijo Ron con voz de resignado, esa iba a ser de seguro la peor cena de su vida. No creo que me vaya a caer bien la comida - dijo Harry. No, a mi tampoco- dijo Ron  
  
Cuando volvieron a la mesa, lo que encontraron no les agradó mucho, la mesa era con forma circular, Krum estaba sentado en el medio de las dos chicas quienes escuchaban con caras de atontadas una historia que el les estaba contando, durante lo largo de la cena solo habían tres personas conversando, Krum, Ginny y Hermione, ni Harry ni Ron habían pronunciado palabra en toda la cena, pero nadie lo notaba, Ron nunca había visto a ninguna de las chicas conversar tan animadamente con ningún chico aparte de el y Harry, pero a ellos no los miraban con tal admiración, Ron confirmó la teoría de Harry de que estaban en una dimensión desconocida cuando la conversación entre las chicas y Krum cambió drásticamente a... Quidditch!!, no era posible cada vez que el y Harry empezaban a hablar de Quidditch ellas se ponían de mal humor y se iban o hablaban entre ellas, en cambio con Krum estaban manteniendo una conversación muy animada sobre las posibilidades que tenían las Holyhead Harpies, el equipo de brujas al que Hermione y Ginny apoyaban de clasificar en las finales de los equipos de Inglaterra, Harry también estaba asombrado dado que observaba la escena con la boca abierta, como media hora más tarde ya habían terminado su cena y se encontraban en el pasillo del hotel, Harry y Ron solo murmuraron buenas noches y se internaron en su habitación para mantenerse con los oídos pegados a la puerta para escuchar lo que sucedía al otro lado, las chicas conscientes de esto dijeron:  
  
Oh, Viktor la pasamos genial esta noche, gracias por acceder a acompañarnos - dijo Hermione. Oh, si eres aún mejor que de lo que Hermione había dicho, tienes que volver a salir con nosotras muy pronto, eres un chico encantador - dijo Ginny. Si, estoy segura de que tú nunca olvidarías ningún detalle importante para una chica, tú sabes como flores o... un BESO- dijo Hermione, en ese momento al otro lado de la puerta Ron se puso rojo como tomate. Claro que no el no es un sopenco como otros que lanzan indirectas amorosas jamás cumplidas - dijo Ginny recordando lo que había dicho Harry de que era una lástima que ella y el no fueran pareja. Oh clarro que no muchachas, yo nunca olvidaría algo así y menos si se relaciona con chicas tan bellas como ustedes, nos vemos otro día, beso a Hermione y a Ginny en la mejilla y con un clic de su varita desapareció. Oh cielos no puedo creer que Viktor Krum el famoso buscador búlgaro me besó DOS veces en una misma noche!!!- chilló Ginny casi a gritos, mientras saltaba con Hermione, quien decía - es demasiado encantador. En ese momento se oyó un estruendo en la habitación del frente, Ginny fue hasta la puerta y suavemente la abrió, al hacer esto Harry y Ron cayeron al piso uno encima del otro por haber estado pegados a la puerta. Se puede saber que demonios hacían ustedes dos pegados a la puerta oyendo nuestra conversación?? - preguntó Hermione con las manos en sus caderas. Y se puede saber porque demonios ustedes dos se dejan besar por Vicky?? - pregunto Ron ya de pie encarando a Hermione. No le digas así!! - chilló Ginny. Y tú por que lo defiendes??!! - exigió Harry poniéndose de pie también. Responde Hermione - exigió Ron. Simplemente no, no puedes saber porque nos dejamos besar por el- dijo Hermione secamente. Y yo defiendo a quien a mí me de la gana Harry James Potter tu no tienes ningún derecho a exigirme nada ya que tu y yo no somos nada mas que AMIGOS - dijo Ginny- es más ultimadamente ninguno de los dos ha respondido la pregunta de Hermione. Si ustedes no nos rinden cuentas a nosotros, tampoco nosotros a ustedes - dijo Harry mientras que Ron y Hermione se miraban mutuamente como si se fueran a matar en cualquier momento. Bien - dijo Ginny roja por la rabia - me voy a dormir, vienes Mione? Si ya voy Ginny, lo que pasa es que como aquí hay que rendirle cuentas a todo el mundo entonces tal vez tenga que ir a reportarme con el portero porque tal vez el no sepa lo que yo hice hoy - dándose media vuelta las chicas entraron a su habitación y cerraron la puerta de un golpe. Ahora si te apoyo amigo, las mujeres están totalmente desquiciadas - dijo Harry entrando a la habitación. Si, viste?? Yo siempre tengo la razón - dijo Ron. Sí, si la tienes siempre y cuando no estés discutiendo con Hermione porque ahí siempre pierdes...- dijo Harry. Que dijiste Harry?? - dijo Ron. Nada - dijo Rápidamente Harry.  
  
Los cuatro se durmieron en cuanto sus cabezas hicieron contacto con las  
almohadas, ese había sido un día muy largo para su gusto.  
  
A/N: Bueno ahí esta otro capitulo, si puedo pronto publicaré otro  
capitulo de Amigos y algo Mas mi otro fic, leánlo porq a pesar de Cho  
Chang, el fan fic es bueno, mil gracias por todos sus Reviews, por cierto  
a mi tampoco me agrada mucho Viktor Krum pero quien mejor que el para  
poner celoso a Ron?? Jejejeje como respuesta al otro review q me  
enviaron, SI Ron es un estúpido cobarde cuando hablamos de sentimientos,  
en ese sentido no tiene nada de Gryffindor, a mi también me gusta  
bastante la pareja Harry y Ginny... aunque ya desde ahorita es bastante  
obvio quien lleva los pantalones en esa relación... JEJEJEJEJE espero que  
le haya gustado este capítulo dejen Reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Y de nuevo  
muchas gracias a todas las personas q dejaron Reviews!!! 


	6. Capítulo 6: todo un día con VICKY

A/N: holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa ya se q los tenía abandonados pero es que quería que este capítulo estuviera perfecto ya que aquí pasan unas cuantas cosas que nos dan que pensar... en cuanto al capítulo siguiente de Amigos y algo mas... tendrán que esperar un poco más... si yo se que soy extremadamente cruel, pero que se le hace, por otro lado ustedes lean disfruten y dejen reviews.  
  
Disclaimer: realmente no le encuentro el sentido a escribir un  
Disclaimer, o ustedes creen que si nosotras fueramos dueñas de esos  
personajes estaríamos publicando esto en Internet??, I don´t think so...  
  
Capítulo 6: Todo un día con Vicky:  
  
Aquella era una mañana soleada, todo estaba tranquilo como hasta las diez de la mañana cuando alguien tocó la puerta de las chicas...  
-Viktor!! - Chillaron las chicas al mismo tiempo, mientras que en la otra habitación Harry y Ron despertaron y salieron corriendo para pegar sus oídos a la puerta con solo haber oído ese nombre.  
- Viktor que alegría verte, cuando dijiste pronto no pensamos que fuera taaan pronto!! - dijo Ginny muy emocionada.  
- Gin tiene razón nos has sorprendido y con nosotras no es fácil, que sorpresa tan encantadora, muchas gracias en serio - dijo Hermione con una gran sonrisa en el rostro - oh por Dios Gin que vergüenza Viktor viene a traernos esta sorpresa y nosotras dos en pijamas, que horror.  
- Que te puedo decir mi vergüenza es aún mayor, mi pijama tiene pequeños ositos!!! - dijo Ginny entre dientes.  
-Ah muchachas no se prreocupen ustedes dos se ven herrmosas en todo momento inclusive con pijamas - dijo Krum - Espero que estén desocupadas esta tarde y esta noche también, hoy soy todo suyo, paso por ustedes como a eso del mediodía para darles tiempo para que se arreglen para lo de esta tarde, bueno las dejo para que disfruten su desayuno - besó a cada una en la mejilla y con un clic desapareció.  
- Por qué yo no puedo tener un hombre así??...- suspiró Ginny. - porque tienes tan mala suerte como yo, lo único que tienes cerca son retrasados con la capacidad emocional de una cucharilla - dijo Hermione con voz de resignada. Al decir esto en la puerta de en frente se oyeron murmullos de protesta. Ginny se acercó, tocó la puerta y dijo: - Están oyendo bien muchachos o necesitan que hablemos más duro?? - No Gin tal vez quieren que les pasemos la conversación por escrito - dijo Hermione a punto de estallar de la risa. En ese momento cesaron los murmullos, se abrió la puerta y los chicos asomaron la cabeza: - Buenos días chicas - dijo Harry con voz inocente, Ginny se percató por lo poco que se veía de que no llevaba camisa. - Vicky empezó el doble cortejo desde temprano?? - pregunto Ron con cara furiosa y tono irónico.  
- Si igual como ustedes empezaron el espionaje desde temprano no??,  
tienen complejo de detectives o de viejas chismosas, ustedes elijan -  
dijo Hermione imitando el tono irónico de Ron.  
- Hermione, tengo hambre dejemos a los detectives y vamos a comer - dijo Ginny frotando su estómago - además tenemos que prepararnos para salir con Viktor...  
- tu no vas para ningún lado con ese tipo Virginia Weasley - dijo Harry  
- No y tu tampoco Hermione Granger - Dijo Ron cruzando los brazos.  
- Ja, me gustaría verte intentando impedírmelo... Ronald Weasley - dijo Hermione en tono desafiante.  
- Ay no Harry si ya te vas a poner ridículo yo me voy a comer, los dejo para que se maten entre los tres - y dicho esto Ginny le dio la espalda a Harry y entró a la habitación que compartía con Hermione.  
- Ginny ven acá!!!! No me dejes con la palabra en la boca!! Ginny!! Ginny Abre la puerta!! - gritó Harry por encima de la música que Ginny había puesto a todo volumen, al final se dio por vencido y con algo que sonó como un gruñido se internó en la habitación que compartía con Ron y cerró la puerta de un golpe, en ese momento la música se detuvo.  
  
Mientras que Ron y Hermione estaban casi a cinco centímetros de distancia sin despegar la mirada el uno del otro, como si se fueran a matar, Hermione se había tenido que poner de puntillas para encarar mejor a Ron, en ese momento Ron sujetó fuertemente por los brazos a Hermione y la acercó aún más a el y le dijo casi en susurro: Estás segura de que quieres verme tratando de impedirte irte con Vicky?? - dijo Ron apunto de besarla.  
Hermione vio que sus sospechas se aproximaban a la realidad por lo que  
dijo también en un susurro: No ,no quiero verte intentarlo si después mañana vas a negar, de nuevo lo que estas a punto de hacer.  
  
En ese momento Ron se quedó como de piedra lo que le permitió a Hermione zafarse de sus brazos y escabullirse a su habitación. Cuando Hermione entró a su habitación encontró a Ginny muy entretenida viendo la televisión mientras comía lo que Viktor le había llevado, alzó la vista para ver quien había entrado a la habitación y paró de comer cuando se dio cuenta de que Hermione estaba pálida y pegada a la puerta, parecía que estaba apunto de llorar, Ginny corrió a su lado a ver que le sucedía, pero lo único que su amiga le dijo fue: Lo iba a hacer otra vez Gin, me iba a besar... de nuevo - dijo Hermione con cara como si alguien se hubiese muerto. Cuál es el problema con eso Mione?? - preguntó Ginny - a ti no te molestaría verdad?? No, no me molestaría si no supiera que mañana o tal vez dentro de un rato el iba a negar lo que estuvo apunto de pasar - dijo Hermione. No te dejes afligir amiga, yo se que mi hermano tiene la madurez de un feto y la conciencia de un tenedor por eso es que tu debes imponerte y no dejar que no te afecte nada de lo que el haga o diga - dijo Ginny con tono consolador. Tienes razón, no me voy a dejar afligir por lo que diga el inconsciente e insensible de tu hermano... y disculpa si te ofende que me exprese así de el - dijo Hermione. No, no me ofende para nada, más bien yo creo que has sido muy sutil, yo lo he llamado de peores maneras, al fin y al cabo hasta una tetera es más sensible que el y su amiguito que sobrevivió - dijo Ginny con voz repentinamente amargada. Ah Harry?? El solo se muere por ti más nada, pero como típico hombre no lo admite, claro yo en su lugar tampoco lo haría quien quisiera tener a seis pelirrojos celosos esperándolo para golpearlo por gustarle su hermanita pequeña, agregando el hecho de que comparte habitación con el más cabeza dura de todos ese en cualquier momento le daría golpizas extras - dijo Hermione mientras cerraba la puerta del baño con una sonrisa en el rostro, dejando en la habitación a una Ginny completamente perpleja.  
  
Como a las dos horas las chicas estaban dándole los toques finales a sus atuendos, Ginny llevaba una camisa de tiritas azul oscura con rayas horizontales de azul en degradaciones junto con unos pantalones capri (tipo pescador) de color negro, mientras que Hermione llevaba Una camisa sin mangas blanca y una falda azul un poco mas arriba de las rodillas, como a los quince minutos alguien tocó su puerta lo que causó reacciones inmediatas tanto en la habitación de las chicas como en la habitación de enfrente, las chicas se sobresaltaron y juntas fueron a abrir la puerta mientras que los chicos se pararon de sus camas y pegaron los oídos a la puerta, Ron llegó a la conclusión de que tendría que enviarle una lechuza a Fred y George para que les enviaran a el y a Harry un par de sus oídos extensibles (A/N: para los que no han leído el quinto libro, los oídos extensibles son un invento de los gemelos para poder oír perfectamente las conversaciones que se llevan a cabo en otras habitaciones). En el momento en el que las chicas abrieron la puerta vieron a Viktor Krum parado en frente de ellas con un par de ramos de flores, les entregó uno a cada chica y estas empezaron a gritar de emoción, en la habitación de enfrente ni Harry ni Ron entendían el significado de los gritos por lo que abrieron la puerta, al ser vistos por las chicas, los gritos pararon y sus caras se tornaron repentinamente serias, al notar el cambio Krum dio media vuelta para toparse frente a frente con Harry y Ron quienes lo miraban con tal odio que podrían haberlo matado con la mirada en ese momento, sin embargo Krum les dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro:  
  
-Ah hola muchachos!, gusto en verrlos, vine parra buscarr a Herrmiownninny y a Ginny parra llevarlas de paseo, les gustaría venir con nosotros??  
  
Pero antes de que Harry o Ron pudieran contestar, Ginny y Hermione dijeron a coro:  
-No, no quieren.  
- Vamonos Viktor - dijo Hermione apresuradamente mientras ella y Ginny tomaban cada brazo de Krum y rápidamente lo halaban hacia el ascensor dejando a Harry y a Ron furiosos en el pasillo.  
- Ese imbécil nos está arruinando las vacaciones - dijo Ron apretando los puños.  
- Sip y lo peor del caso es que ellas parecieran estar disfrutando mas el viaje con el que de lo que lo podrían estar disfrutando con nosotros - dijo Harry algo desesperanzado.  
- Yo también creo eso - dijo Ron.  
- Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto - dijo Harry pensativo.  
- Podríamos matar a Krum?? - sugirió Ron con una sonrisa parecida a la que hubiese tenido si le hubiesen ofrecido todos los dulces de Honeydukes.  
- Nah, nos costará tiempo en Azkaban sin contar la paliza que nos daría el equipo de Bulgaria y el hecho de que las chicas nos odiarían especialmente Ginny y Hermione - dijo Harry.  
- Cierto y no quiero que Hermione me odie... - dijo Ron pensativo.  
- Ni Ginny tampoco - agregó Harry.  
- Nah que Ginny me odie no me afecta después de todo es mi hermana y siempre anda diciéndome que me odia por algún motivo así que que mas da...  
- Pero a MI si me va a odiar en serio - dijo Harry algo desesperado.  
- Y a ti que te importa que MI "hermanita" te odie?? - preguntó Ron algo sospechoso.  
- Bueno Ron... es que... tu sabes que Gin... bueno, y a ti por que te importa tanto que Hermione TE odie tanto si igual siempre están peleando?? - dijo Harry salvándose el pellejo porque si Ron se entraba de cómo se sentía Harry con respecto a Ginny... en ese momento parecería una larva deforme debido a los golpes.  
- Porque... porque Hermione... porque Hermione es como mi otra hermana - dijo Ron rápidamente, al poner las cosas de esa manera se sentía asqueroso por haberse enamorado de una chica que es como su hermana.  
- Bueno lo que sea, el hecho es que tenemos que hacer algo con respecto a Krum - dijo Harry - y no creo que el lugar más apropiado sea el pasillo del hotel así que entremos a la habitación hasta que por fin se decidan y nos echen de aquí - Ron asintió y entraron a la habitación para poder pensar que iban a hacer.  
  
Mientras los chicos se rompían la cabeza pensando en un plan para deshacerse de Krum o desencantar a las chicas de el, ellas estaban muy contentas recorriendo museos y haciendo compras con Krum, volvieron como a las seis de la tarde, los chicos quienes se encontraban en su habitación comiendo unos helados que habían comprado se sobresaltaron y Harry casi se ahoga con el suyo cuando se pegaron de nuevo a la puerta para oír la conversación: Bueno muchachas las veo dentrro de dos horras entonces?? - preguntó Krum. Claro Vktor! - dijo Ginny. No te haremos esperar - dijo Hermione, en ese momento Ron resopló y Harry le dio un codazo en las costillas causando un leve pero aún así audible "Ouch" lo que provocó que la conversación afuera se detuviera, los chicos entraron en pánico, de repente Ron tomó una coloración casi transparente al oír la voz de Hermione que hablaba del otro lado de la puerta después de haber tocado : Chicos, están ahí?, están bien? Eh, si Hermione estamos bien lo que pasa es que Ron se ahogó con el helado... - dijo Harry pensando en las diferentes maneras para matar a Ron.  
  
Las chicas realmente no sabían a donde las iba a llevar Krum solo sabían  
que tenían que verse muy elegantes, Hermione utilizó un vestido largo,  
color rojo amarrado al cuello y con parte de la espalda descubierta,  
recogió su cabello de modo que quedaran libres solo dos bucles uno a cada  
lado de la cabeza, por el otro lado Ginny se puso un vestido largo de un  
color negro totalmente impactante con brillantes negros en la parte de  
arriba (A/N: obviamente los brillantes no son diamantes porque todos  
sabemos q los Weasley no pueden darse esos lujos son solo adornos del  
vestido) y su cabello se lo dejo suelto sujetando dos mechones de cabello  
con unos ganchitos negros, se estaban dando los últimos toques de  
maquillaje cuando Krum tocó la puerta:  
  
-Buenas noches señoritas, déjenme decirles que se ven más radiantes que  
de lo normal - Dijo Krum.  
- Muchas gracias - respondieron las chicas al unísono y muy sonrojadas.  
Al otro lado de la puerta de la habitación del frente Harry y Ron también  
estaban rojos pero de la ira.  
- Entonces a donde iremos esta noche? - Preguntó Ginny con mucho interés.  
- Bueno hoy yo tendrré el honor de llevar a este par de bellezas al  
teatrro - dijo Krum, las caras de las chicas se iluminaron con emoción -  
Reservé tres puestos en un balcón privado.  
- Que emocionante Viktor a mi nunca nadie me había llevado a un balcón  
privado en un teatro - exclamó Ginny muy feliz dando pequeños brincos.  
- Oh, que emoción Vicky nos va a llevar a un balcón privado - dijo Ron  
mofándose de su hermana e imitando su voz, Harry solo emitió un sonido  
que pareció un gruñido.  
- Oh Viktor como podríamos agradecerte - dijo Hermione.  
- Dándome el placer de disfrutarr de su compañía - dijo Krum mientras ambas chicas se sujetaban a sus brazos y caminaron en dirección al ascensor.  
- Ahora que vamos a hacer!! Las va a llevar a ver una obra romántica de eso estoy seguro - dijo Harry completamente al borde de la desesperación.  
-Ya lo se Harry, tenemos que utilizar la vieja capa invisible de tu padre- dijo Ron con tono triunfal.  
  
Harry y Ron se apresuraron a buscar la capa invisible, se la pusieron, lo cual fue un poco difícil porque no es sencillo meter a un tipo de un metro ochenta bajo una capa junto con otro de un metro setenta y cinco, cuando por fin lo lograron se apresuraron camino al teatro, cuando salieron del hotel tuvieron la suerte de encontrarse a Hermione, Ginny y Krum esperando por un taxi para que los trasladara para el teatro, en el momento en el que llegó el taxi, Ginny Hermione y Krum lo abordaron, luego Krum dijo al taxista la dirección a la que iban mientras Harry y Ron bajo la capa invisible oyeron la dirección para luego aparecerse allí, Harry y Ron se aparecieron en el baño de hombres del teatro para pasar desapercibidos por los muggles, salieron al vestíbulo y esperaron 5, 10, 15 minutos hasta que por fin los vieron llegar, supieron que por fin estaban ahí porque distinguieron las risitas de Hermione y Ginny seguramente riéndose de alguna de las bromas de Krum, Harry y Ron temblaban por la ira lo cual era un poco peligroso dado que al moverse demasiado podrían dejar que sus "pequeños" pies sobresalieran de la capa, siguieron al trío, quienes compraron algunos refrigerios para comer durante la obra, Harry y Ron los siguieron hasta su balcón privado, en ese momento Ron susurró: Harry... Que quieres Ron? - preguntó Harry entre dientes. Tengo Hambre...- dijo Ron (toda esta conversación se llevó a cabo en susurros) Por Dios Ron comiste hace dos horas como es posible que tengas hambre otra vez?? - susurró Harry impresionado. Sonaste como Hermione... pero no se... lo único que se es que tengo MUCHA hambre, vamos a buscar refrigerios- Ok - dijo Harry torciendo los ojos.  
  
Los chicos al salir del balcón se quitaron la capa en un rincón y fueron a comprar maní cotufas y refrescos (tomen en cuenta que el maní y uno de los refrescos era de Harry, lo demás era de Ron, por lo tanto imaginense el tamaño del pote de cotufas y del refresco), volvieron al rincón a las afueras de la sala, se colocaron la capa como pudieron y se dirigieron de nuevo hacia el balcón privado, pero la situación se tornó un poco tensa porque justamente cuando iban a abrir la puerta del balconcillo, alguien más la abrió, era Hermione quien se dirigía hacia el baño, en el momento en el que la puerta se abrió Harry y Ron aguantaron la respiración para que Hermione no notara nada, pero estamos hablando de Hermione Granger, en seguida se dio cuenta de que algo no estaba bien, empezando por el olor a cotufas que inexplicablemente estaba en el ambiente, ni Viktor ni Ginny habían comprado cotufas, además el puesto de comida estaba al otro lado del teatro, como quien no quiere la cosa Hermione dijo en voz alta: Uhm que raro, el puesto de refrigerios está al otro lado del teatro y sin embargo aquí llega el olor de las cotufas, espero que no haya ningún tipo de capa invisible extra o que ningún par de tontos me estén observando en este momento a través de una porque si yo llegara a descubrir algo... rodarán cabezas (gulp! Dijo Ron)- dicho esto Hermione prosiguió su camino hacia el baño dejando a un pálido Harry y a un tembloroso Ron boquiabierto parados en el pasillo bajo una capa invisible: E-ella lo sabe Harry vamonos de aquí derechito al hotel en este instante - dijo Ron. No, no podemos irnos Ron si nos vamos como sabremos que pasó esta noche?? No vamos a llegar al hotel y decir: "Oh hola chicas cuéntennos todo todito todo lo que hicieron con Vicky" - dijo Harry imitando una voz muy gay a lo último - tenemos que quedarnos aquí y averiguar que sucede o prefieres quedarte de brazos cruzados y ver como Vicky besa a tu Mione sin que ella proteste... o prefieres ver sin hacer nada por evitarlo que Vicky enamore a tu "hermanita" - dijo Harry, sabía que al decir esto había tocado los dos puntos débiles de Ron, Hermione y Ginny quien también era el punto débil de Harry sin que este lo supiera. Es cierto Harry no puedo permitir que nada de eso pase tenemos que entrar y evitar que pase cualquier cosa por pequeña que sea, no importa si muero a manos de Hermione en el intento-Dijo Ron con voz firme y entrando al balcón privado de Krum. A mi realmente no me importaría morir en manos de Ginny... - dijo Harry en un susurro. iguiste algo arry??- Preguntó Ron con otro susurro y con la boca llena de comida. Eh... nop, no, no dije nada- Dijo Harry tomando algo de su refresco.  
  
En ese momento Hermione regresó de nuevo al balcón y ocupó su silla  
del lado derecho de Krum, dado que la izquierda era ocupada por Ginny  
antes de que la obra comenzara, estuvieron manteniendo una charla  
sobre...Quidditch!! Harry y Ron no podían creerlo como era posible que  
hablaran de Quidditch con Krum y cada vez que ellos sacaran el tema ellas  
se alejaran??!! Era totalmente ilógico. Como a los cinco minutos comenzó  
la obra, era... Romeo y Julieta, todo iba avanzando con normalidad las  
chicas y Krum observaban la obra mientras que Harry observaba a Ginny y  
Ron... dormía, hasta que sucedió algo que tomó a Harry y a Hermione por  
sorpresa, Krum estiró su brazo para poder situarlo por los hombros de  
Hermione, en ese momento todo pasó muy rápido, Hermione se sonrojó Harry  
se sobresaltó para luego darle un codazo en las costillas a Ron quien  
súbitamente despertó y al ver lo que Krum estaba haciendo con SU "amiga"  
no pudo contener sus impulsos y le arrojó a Krum uno de los hielos de su  
bebida que le pegó en la parte posterior de su cabeza, en ese momento en  
el balcón rondó un silencio muy pero muy tenso, Hermione, Krum y Ginny se  
habían levantado de sus sillas bruscamente y habían sacado sus varitas,  
mientras que bajo la capa invisible Harry retomaba sus pensamientos sobre  
los posibles métodos para matar a Ron mientras que el propio Ron había  
perdido toda la coloración de su rostro se mantuvieron de esa forma  
durante aproximadamente 5 minutos mientras las tres personas que no se  
encontraban bajo una capa invisible buscaban por todas partes del balcón  
al o los responsables del hielo en la cabeza de Krum hasta que el ya  
antes mencionado dijo: No muchachas mirren, la puerrta de acceso al balcón está abierta tal vez fue un niño que pasó y... no se tal vez pensó que serría gracioso... volvamos a disfrutar de la obra - con esto las muchachas se volvieron a sentar pero todavía mirando en todas direcciones un poco suspicaces.  
En ese momento bajo la capa invisible Harry haló a Ron por la oreja y lo arrastró aún bajo la capa invisible hacia fuera del balcón donde en un rincón le pudo decir libremente: -Que creías tu que estabas haciendo??!!! Ahora si que terminaste de volverte loco de remate... y por Hermione también!!... no, no me pongas esa cara que los únicos que no se han dado cuenta de eso son tu y la propia Hermione... como has podido hacer algo tan insensato??!!! Lanzarle un hielo a Krum!... no es que no se lo mereciera porque SÍ lo merece pero no en ese momento Ron, no después de lo que dijo Hermione aquí afuera Ron, no me extrañaría que sospecharan algo...- en ese momento Harry dejó de regañar a Ron porque este le había tapado la boca y le señalaba con el dedo hacia el otro lado, donde vieron salir juntas del balcón a Hermione y a Ginny cuchicheando y ambas con el entrecejo fruncido, definitivamente a los chicos no les quedó duda de que para Hermione y Ginny ellos eran los principales y únicos sospechosos de lo del hielo en la cabeza de Krum, las chicas se dirigieron hacia una de las esquinas opuestas a los chicos y siguieron cuchicheando pero teniendo cuidado de mirar hacia todos lados, por si acaso...; Ron destapó la boca de Harry y cuando por fin decidieron acercarse a las chicas para ver de que hablaban, estas pararon de hablar y volvieron a entrar en el balcón con los chicos casi pisándoles los talones, la obra continuó tranquilamente hasta que cuando Ron estuvo a punto de dormirse divisó algo que no le agradó mucho, Krum extendió esta vez ambos brazos y paso uno alrededor de los hombros de Hermione y el otro alrededor de los hombros de Ginny, Harry también había visto lo sucedido y sin darse cuenta habían vuelto a una de esas situaciones en las que todo pasa casi a la velocidad de la luz, Ron arrojó esta vez el vaso completo con hielos pitillo y un poco de refresco dentro, el vaso se abrió en el aire y todo su contenido cayó en la cabeza de Krum, al mismo tiempo Harry le arrojó a Krum su paquete de maní, para ese momento los tres, es decir, Krum, Ginny y Hermione ya se habían levantado de nuevo de sus sillas y se habían volteado de modo que sin saberlo estaban cara a cara con Harry y Ron, la bolsa de maní de Harry no cayó en la cabeza de Krum sino que le cayó en toda la cara lo cual causó que las chicas profirieran unos pequeños gritos y auxiliaran a Krum, momento que Harry y Ron aprovecharon para salir del balcón y pasar totalmente desapercibidos.  
Al salir del balcón Harry chequeó con su reloj y se dio cuenta de que faltaban solo tres minutos para que la obra terminara así que en contra de la voluntad de Ron quien todavía se reía por la expresión en la cara de Krum cuando le cayeron encima los maníes salieron del teatro, se quitaron la capa invisible y se aparecieron por separado en la habitación del hotel para poderse reír a toda boca sin preocuparse porque nadie los descubriera, hasta que 15 minutos más tarde se oyeron ruidos en el pasillo, en ese momento los chicos salieron corriendo a pegarse de nuevo a la puerta a escuchar:  
  
Ay Viktor de verdad que siento mucho lo de tu traje... quedó arruinado - dijo Ginny. De verdad que, que lastima todo lo que pasó esta noche... el gracioso- O los gracisosos - dijo Ginny Aja o los graciosos nos arruinaron la noche- dijo Hermione No se preocupen muchachas ya habrá tiempo para reponerr lo de hoy, yo pensaba decirselos como sorpresa perro no imporrta yo querría invitarlas a ustedes dos y a Harry y Ronald porr supuesto (de fondo se oyó un gruñido) parra que nos acompañaran a mi y a mi amigo Sam parra que fuéramos los 6 juntos a la Rivierra Francesa a pasarnos unos dias allí todos juntos- dijo Krum todo sucio de refresco y con algunos restos de concha de maní en su elegante traje. Sería fantástico Viktor!!! - dijeron las chicas en coro, mientras Harry y Ron casi vomitaban en su habitación. Bueno muchachas me despido mañana les enviare una lechuza con los detalles- con un clic de su varita Krum desapareció.  
  
En ese momento la felicidad que sentían las chicas se desvaneció por completo y las invadió una rabia repentina por lo que ambas se dirigieron a la habitación de enfrente y casi la tumban por los golpes lo que casi provoca que los chicos perdieran la audición, De repente las chicas empezaron a gritarles a toda boca que salieran porque ellas sabían que estaban ahí, en el momento en el que Ginny iba a tocar de nuevo Harry con la pijama puesta abrió la puerta: (bostezo fingido)Hola Gin, Herm a que se debe todo el escándalo por supuesto que estabamos aquí - dijo Harry con cara inocente. Si chicas donde más podríamos estar?? - preguntó Ron quien también apareció en la puerta con su pijama puesto (A/N: los pijamas de ambos eran una camiseta y sus boxers... osea imagínense ustedes el shock en el que entraron las chicas) A- a -ah, uh, oh oh - fue lo único que pudo salir de la boca de Hermione. Estás bien Hermione?? - Preguntó Ron. Sí Ron ella está perfectamente - dijo Ginny rápidamente con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y no ver el "espectáculo" que dejó a Hermione sin habla. Y tu por qué tienes los ojos cerrados así Gin? - preguntó Harry riendo para sus adentros porque sabía perfectamente porque Ginny no tenía los ojos abiertos. Bueno señoritas que fue lo que tenían que decirnos que vinieron a tocar nuestra puerta tan "discretamente" y a llamarnos con sus "sutiles y melodiosas" voces? - Preguntó Ron con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro, en ese momento el rostro de Hermione se enrojeció, pero de la ira. Bueno señor Weasley nosotras vinimos a ver si ustedes por casualidades de la vida tendrían alguna teoría de por que nuestra noche con Viktor se arruinó por completo? - Preguntó Hermione con las manos en las caderas sin atreverse a bajar la vista de los rostros de los chicos ya que volvería al estado de shock. Bueno Hermione a mi parecer el simple hecho de compartir la velada con Vicky sería suficiente para que se me arruinara la noche - dijo Ron pensativo. A mi el hecho de verlo así fuera en una fotografía ya me arruinaría esa noche por completo y de paso me darían pesadillas de que el y Barney el dinosaurio me persiguen - dijo Harry aguantando la risa al ver la expresión en el rostro de Ginny, mientras que Ron casi se revolcaba en el piso por la risa. Bueno pues entonces tendrás muchas pesadillas dentro de poco Harry porque resulta que Viktor nos ha invitado a los 4 y su amigo Sam a pasarnos unos días en la Riviera Francesa - dijo Hermione a tiempo que ella y Ginny (quien ya había abierto sus ojos) cruzaban sus brazos y tenían expresiones desafiantes en sus rostros. Exacto y no pueden decir que no - dijo Ginny. Yo no me voy a ningún lado con Krum, mi mamá no me deja salir con extraños y ese amiguito de el es un completo extraño- dijo Harry mientras todos lo miraban como si hubiese gritado que Rita Skeeter era una excelente reportera. ...Uhm... Harry?? - dijo Ginny Si?? Tu mamá está muerta... Ah, cierto, pero... TU mamá no me deja salir con extraños... si señor, la Sra. Weasley no me deja salir con extraños - dijo Harry... todos seguían mirandolo raro. A mi tampoco... además quien podría aguantar a Harry gritando en sus sueños para que Vicky y Barney no lo persigan, yo tampoco voy, me tengo que quedar aquí cuidando que mi amiguito no sueñe con Barney y peor aún con Vicky... es más ultimadamente mi madre es como una madre para Harry y Hermione por lo tanto a ninguno los deja salir con extraños y a ti menos Ginny que eres su "bebé" - dijo Ron. Eh, Ron primero que todo mis padres están vivos y ellos me imponen sus reglas y segundo... aquí TODOS somos mayores de edad y no tenemos que obedecer a nuestros padres o en el caso de Harry y mío a la Sra. Weasley - dijo Hermione con tono triunfal. Bueno pero yo estoy seguro de que cuando mi madre estaba viva no me dejaba salir con extraños y como yo respeto su voluntad no voy- dijo Harry cruzándose de brazos. Harry por supuesto que tu madre no te dejaba salir con extraños tenías 1 año!!!!! - dijo Ginny perdiendo la paciencia. Bueno pero... NADA, TU HARRY JAMES POTTER Y NO CREAS QUE ME OLVIDO DE TI RONALD WEASLEY VAN A VENIR CON NOSOTRAS, VIKTOR Y SU AMIGO PARA ESE VIAJE PORQUE YO LO DIGO!!! LES QUEDÓ CLARO????!!!! - gritó Ginny intimidándolos a todos. Además es MI viaje así que TODOS vamos a donde la mayoría quiera ir - estableció Hermione. Pero tu y Ginny no son mayoría, son la mitad - dijo Ron. Bueno pero mi voto vale por dos porque YO me gané el viaje, está claro?? - dijo Hermione Aja- dijeron Harry y Ron de mala gana a tiempo que entraban a su habitación, daban las buenas noches y cerraban la puerta. Jeje siempre sucumben a mi voluntad cuando grito - dijo Ginny a tiempo que hacía junto con Hermione la danza de la victoria. Hasta a mi me impresionaste, aunque yo sigo pensando que ellos están detrás de todo lo sucedido hoy - dijo Hermione. Sí, yo también, pero no te preocupes Herm porque recuerda que entre cielo y tierra no hay nada oculto... - dijo Ginny. Tienes razón Gin, ahora vamonos a dormir, estoy exhausta!! - imploró Hermione. Sí , yo también además no creo que el pasillo sea el lugar más apropiado para hacer nuestra danza de la victoria - dijo Ginny siguiendo a Hermione dentro de la habitación. Je, je yo tampoco... buenas noches Gin Buenas noches Mione - dijo Ginny.  
  
A/N: Dios mio!! Que largo fue este capítulo!!! Creo haber compensado la espera por la actualización pronto empezaré a trabajar en el proximo capítulo, se llamará "La Riviera francesa" las personas que no han leído mi otro fic "Amigos y algo más" solo tengo que decirles: LEANLO Y DEJEN REVIEWS las demás personas que lo leen, muchas gracias y tengan paciencia que ya viene el siguiente cap.. En cuanto a este, a todas la personas que dejaron Reviews, mil gracias, solo me queda dejar planteamientos intrigantes como: Quien es el tal Sam??? Que demonios es lo que siente Harry por Ginny??? Por que es ella su punto débil??? La mamá de Harry de verdad después de muerta no lo deja salir con extraños??? Como es que unos boxers pueden dejar a la gran Hermione Granger sin habla??? Que tiene que ver Barney en toda la historia??? Aunque seamos sinceros a quien no le podría dar miedo soñar con Barney. a mi sí volvamos a las preguntas. Hermione habla sola??? Está Ginny interesada por Krum?? O es Hermione?? Y a Harry le agradará el tal Sam?? Todo esto o tal vez algo de esto en el próximo capítulo ya saben, lean disfruten, ríanse, portense mal y por ultimo pero no menos importante, dejen REVIEWS REVIEWS REVIEWS.  
  
***Mione Grint*** 


	7. Capítulo 7: La carta

Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de nada más que de la cuenta en ff.net  
  
Capítulo 7: La carta:  
  
A la mañana siguiente Hermione despertó gracias al golpeteo cada vez mas constante de una lechuza en su ventana, vio el despertador y se dio cuenta de que eran las once, volteó hacia la cama de Ginny, pero lo único que vio fue una masa de cabello Rojo Flameante sobre la almohada totalmente revuelto, con pereza Hermione se dirigió hacia la ventana, pero se detuvo en seco cuando escuchó que la masa de cabello rojo murmuraba algo, Hermione se dirigió hacia la cama de Ginny caminando de puntillas, la pelirroja repetía lo mismo una y otra vez, cuando Hermione se acerco casi a 3 cms de la cara de Ginny fue que pudo entender bien que era lo que decía: "Harry... te quiero... eres medio estúpido (al oir esto Hermione la miró extrañada).... pero te quiero"- Al oír esto Hermione tuvo que correr hasta el baño para reir con libertad y saltar de la alegría siempre sospechó que Ginny todavía quería a Harry... de una manera extraña, pero todavía lo quería, Hermione se sintió muy emocionada hasta que alguien tocó la puerta del baño: Hermione que te pasa?? Ron se te declaró que estás tan felíz?? Me despertaste - dijo Ginny desde la habitación -Bueno no realmente, solo que escuche lo que decías mientras dormías... y creo que en la habitación de en frente cierto chico que sobrevivió estaría muy feliz de escuchar l oque decías- dijo Hermione con una sonrisa malévola cruzando su rostro, Ginny palideció- soy cruel y despiadada lo se pero que puedo hacer he sido su amiga durante demasiado tiempo algo debía aprender- pensó Hermione. - Y-y-yo?? Yo no hablo dormida...- dijo Ginny más que nerviosa tratando de convencer a Hermione. - Si tu lo dices...- dijo Hermione saliendo del baño y dirigiéndose a la ventana y tomando la carta que la lechuza tenía atada a la pata. - Y... quién envía la carta?? - preguntó Ginny cambiando el tema. - Víktor - dijo Hermione mientras leía la carta. - Hmm... y qué dice?? - Que nos vamos... mañana... MAÑANA!!!!!! -AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH- Gritaron las dos chicas mientras corrían espantadas por el cuarto gracias a una cucaracha que pasó por el vidrio de la ventana de la que estaban paradas al lado. -Qué??!! Qué?!! - Gritaron Harry y Ron a tiempo que entraban a la habitación en sus boxers y con varitas en mano listos para atacar mirando en todas direcciones mientras que las chicas se quedaron paralizadas por completo y los miraban rojas como tomates ante la visión de esos boxers otra vez...  
  
-OH POR DIOS, OH POR DIOS! PONGANSE LOS PANTALONES!!!- gritó Ginny dándose la vuelta y tapando sus ojos con sus manos. - Por favor que clase de comportamiento ese, ustedes dos no pueden estar paseándose por todo el hotel en... en su ropa interior... Por Dios! Vayan a cubrirse- dijo Hermione entre dientes mientras se encontraba totalmente entretenida con sus pies y su cara se encontraba tan roja como la de Ginny. -Pero que sucede? Por qué gritaban como unas locas?? - preguntó Ron todavía con la varita en mano. - En serio, nosotros estábamos de lo más tranquilos en la habitación y después empezamos a oír unos gritos de alarma y pensamos que les había sucedido algo- dijo Harry - Bueno, pues ya vieron que estamos bien y enteritas así que por favor- -PONGANSE UNOS PANTALONES YA!!-Gritó Ginny. -Ciertamente por favor vayan a su habitación y pónganse unos pantalones- Dijo Hermione. -Por lo menos tendrían la decencia de decirnos porque gritaban?? - preguntó Ron. - Te lo diremos cuando tengas la decencia de utilizar pantalones en frente de unas damas Ronald Weasley - dijo Hermione cortantemente y por fin mirando a Ron a la cara, pudo ver preocupación en sus ojos, esos ojos marrones que la derretían por dentro... ajem volviendo al tema... - Tiene que ver con el amigo de Barney?? - preguntó Harry con una expresión de desagrado en su rostro . - Mira Harry te agradezco que le tengas respeto a Víctor porque nosotras nos llevamos muy bien con el, es un gran amigo y le tenemos aprecio, además a partir de mañana vas a salir de viaje con el así que respeta y no lo ofendas en mi presencia ni en la de Herm tampoco ok?- dijo Ginny mirando a Harry frente a frente tratando de omitir el hecho de que este todavía se encontraba en ropa interior. - Está bien, si tanto lo defiendes debe ser por que lo quieres mucho no?, yo... ya me voy - Harry con sus ojos llenos de dolor le dio una última mirada dolida a Ginny antes de dirigirse cabizbajo a su habitación. - Bien hecho hermanita - dijo Ron entre dientes mientras Ginny salió corriendo detrás de Harry. - Harry, espera- dijo Ginny tomando el brazo de Harry mientras Ron vigilaba la situación desde la puerta de la habitación de Hermione. - Dales privacidad por Dios, ya no son unos niños - dijo Hermione cerrando la puerta bloqueándole la vista a Ron. - No, no lo son lo cual es peor no tienes idea de lo diferentes y peligrosos que somos, antes no teníamos tantas cosas "locas" en la cabeza cada vez que tenemos cerca de una mujer bonita...-Dijo Ron casi en susurro mirando maliciosamente a Hermione quien retrocedió un paso.  
Afuera en el pasillo...  
  
Mira Ginny de verdad lamento lo que dije sobre Vi... tu "amigo" Víktor lo que pasa es que tu sabes que yo... te tengo mucho aprecio, tu familia se ha convertido prácticamente en la mía y últimamente estoy viendo que te estás haciendo muchas ilusiones con el y no quiero que te rompan el corazón porque Krum por quien siempre ha estado loquito es por Hermione y simplemente no quiero que termines enamorada sola - dijo Harry mirando a Ginny tiernamente tratando de acostumbrarse a la idea de que ella nunca sería para el, que eso solo fue un "crush juvenil" y que ya todo lo que pudo haber pasado entre ellos no pudo ni podrá ser. No... no te preocupes por mi Harry eh yo no estoy enamorada de Víktor solo me agrada como un amigo... de todas formas yo ya estoy enamorada sola... siempre lo he estado... mi corazón ya está ocupado, pero esa persona no es Víktor Krum - Dijo Ginny con los ojos vidriosos por las lagrimas que no dejaba salir y perdiéndose una vez más en aquellos ojos verdes que la enloquecían tal y como lo hacían cuando ella tenía solo 11 años... Y... quien es ese estúpido que no se ha dado cuenta de la maravillosa mujer que tiene en sus narices y que tiene un lugar tan envidiado por muchos en su corazón?? - dijo Harry acariciando el rostro de Ginny y con la otra mano apartando la única lagrima que corría por la mejilla de la pelirroja. Eh... Harry no es obvio?... la persona que ocupa mi corazón es...- Ginny fue cortada abruptamente por lo que sucedió a continuación. La puerta de la habitación de las chicas se abrió de golpe y de ella salieron Ron y Hermione, esta última rojo y vuelta una furia mientras que Ron solo tocaba su propia mejilla que hasta donde se podía ver tenía una marca roja de mano RONALD WEASLEY!!!!! SAL DE MI HABITACIÓN EN ESTE INSTANTE ALEJA TU PERVERTIDA MENTE Y CUERPO DE MI... Y PONTE UNOS PANTALONES!!! SI TU MADRE TE OYERA O TE HUBIESE VISTO TE COLGARÍA POR LOS CALZONES DESPUES DE QUE YO TE HAYA LANZADO UN HECHIZO SAL DE AQUÍ YA!!!! - Gritó Hermione mientras Ron la miró por última vez enojado y entrando a su habitación, Harry lo siguió, pero antes diciendo: Después seguimos con esto Gin - y así cerró la puerta de la habitación que compartía con Ron. Gracias... no tienes idea de la salvada que me acabas de echar - le dijo Ginny a Hermione. Créeme tu presencia y la de Harry aquí también me salvó a mi del pervertido de tu hermano - juntas entraron a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de ellas. Y por qué dices que te salve? Si tu estabas hablando con Harry?? Harry no es más inofensivo porque no puede Barney es más peligroso para una chica que Harry!- preguntó Hermione con el ceño fruncido. Bueno sí... lamentablemente Harry es totalmente inofensivo en un sentido porque en el otro... osea estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos por el!!!! Hermione puedes analizar lo grave y peligroso para mi vida sentimental que fue eso?? Sí... y llego a la conclusión de que no debí haber salido del cuarto e interrumpir debí dejarte hablar- dice Hermione pensativa. WHAT????? Estas total y absolutamente loca!!! Hermione piénsalo bien...- dijo Ginny tratando de que Hermione entendiera su realidad- *suspiro* ya me le confesé a Harry una vez Hermione... y tu viste los resultados, solo conseguí humillarnos a ambos!! No podría soportar otra humillación como esa... - dijo Ginny con los ojos clavados en el suelo. Pero Gin entiende ya no son unos niños!! Estoy segura de que las cosas serían diferentes si lo sueltas ahora... totalmente segura! Ustedes tienen esperanzas además Harry te quiere mucho también estoy segura de ello y nunca te lastimaría - Sí Hermione Harry me quiere pero no de la manera que yo quiero, no me ama Hermione y créeme cuando la gente te quiere de todas formas pueden hacerte daño incluso cuando se aman... tomate a ti y a Ron por ejemplo ustedes se hacen daño a cada momento y sin embargo se aman!! - dijo Ginny Ron y yo no nos amamos!! De dónde sacas tu eso?? Nos queremos porque somos amigos pero no nos amamos, porque yo... a mi me gusta no te lo puedo negar, pero de ahí a amar a tu hermano??... además el no me corresponde sino no tomaría esas actitudes! - dijo Hermione. Por Favor ¡! ES RON!!! Te recuerdo que mi hermano tiene la madurez de una moneda!!! Claro que te quiere... en su forma maniática y pervertida pero te AMA, no le gustas, es más que eso... incluso cuando toma ciertas actitudes Gay con Harry igual se le nota que es a ti a quien quiere...- dijo Ginny - el problema suyo además de que es hombre y su madurez por supuesto es que le molesta profundamente víctor. Yo ya no quiero hablar más de tu hermano me voy a bañar - y diciendo esto Hermione se encerró en el baño. Típico... negación seguida por la evasión... - murmuró Ginny con una sonrisa, mientras escogía la ropa que se iba a poner ese día después de bañarse.  
  
* En la habitación de en frente *  
  
Y que hiciste ahora? Por qué Hermione te golpeó "otra vez"?? ya se le está haciendo costumbre... - dijo Harry mirando a Ron esperando por la respuesta. Bueno de cierta manera se le está haciendo costumbre... una extraña y dolorosa costumbre... lo peor es que siempre me da del mismo lado, con razón Malfoy casi se moja los pantalones en el tercer curso cuando lo golpeó a el... - dijo Ron con hielo aparecido mágicamente por su varita pegado en su mejilla roja. Sí, gracias a Dios Hermione no es hombre... - dijo Harry- ya no te cobrarían la entrada a San Mungos ya serías cliente permanente - dice Harry aguantando la carcajada. Ja ja muy gracioso Harry - dijo Ron con sarcasmo - Hermione me pegó... se nuevo porque le empecé a decir ciertas cosas que... le pasan por la cabeza a un hombre cuando está cerca de una mujer hermosa... tu sabes "que clase de cosas" - dijo Ron. Sí... yo se cuales, "muy sanas y puras" ciertamente - dijo Harry sentándose en su cama. Sí, imagínate como se puso Hermione... No, seguro que tu pusiste esa cara de zádico pervertido que hasta a mi que también soy hombre me asusta y le empezaste a decir cosas del único tema en la que Hermione no sabe NADA - dijo Harry - seguro que le empezaste a decir cosas como: Hermione, me gustaría besar cada parte de tu cuerpo hasta hacerte gritar y gemir... Mas o menos (A/N: Siempre lo hemos dicho... Ron es un pervertido) pero en vez de ponerse Roja y retrocerder, me hubiese gustado que hiciera otra cosa... - dijo Ron. Claro, tu esperabas que Hermione se pusiera zadicona como tú, pero te recuerdo que esa es la única materia en la que Hermione hubiese reprobado y en la que nosotros hubiésemos sido los mejores de la clase si la hubiesen dado en Hogwarts - Dijo Harry. Si hubiesen dado esa materia, hubiese compensado mis desastres en pociones... - dijo Ron. Estás conciente del tipo de conversación tan pervertida y enferma que estamos teniendo?? - preguntó Harry con una expresión de asco intenso en su rostro. Sí, usualmente yo mantengo estos monólogos pervertidos y tu solo escuchas o pretendes escucharme, tú no participabas desde que estábamos en Hogwarts - Dijo Ron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo. Y recuerdo porque... - dijo Harry levantándose y entrando al baño para tomar una ducha, mientras que Ron se ponía unos jeans y se dirigía a la puerta- A dónde vas?? No te piensas bañar?? - pregunta Harry. Sí, pero no pretenderás que me bañe contigo, voy a esperar a que salgas, mientras voy a ver que como- con esto salió de la habitación.  
  
15 minutos después...  
  
Knock Knock - alguien tocaba la puerta de los chicos donde Harry todavía  
se bañaba y Ron no había vuelto.  
  
Por que Ron siempre olvida la estúpida llave cuando se va?? - se preguntó Harry a si mismo mientras salía apurado de la ducha y se envolvía con una toalla blanca, ni siquiera pudo secarse así que le goteaba el agua por todas partes. Ron!!! Abre la puert- Ginny fue sorprendida de tal manera ante el espectáculo mojado que tenía en frente (a/n: soy una pervertida, lo sé) que se quedó totalmente callada, pero boquiabierta sin mencionar que entre ella, Harry y la toalla blanca a la que no debemos olvidar, podían representar a la bandera de Inglaterra por lo rojos que estaban ambos. H-h- hola Gin! - dijo Harry sujetándose la toalla con ambas manos. Oh Señor pero porque siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí!!! - pensó Ginny y sin pronunciar palabra se dio media vuelta, entró a su habitación y cerró la puerta, Harry se quedó en la puerta paralizado, se dio la vuelta y muerto de vergüenza entró a sus propia habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de el. Tres minutos más trade oyó en la habitación de en frente un grito como de desesperación y después oyóla voz de Hermione que decía: Pero Ginny te has vuelto loca????!!! Quita la cabeza de la ventana! Mete tu cabezota en la habitación, para que gritas por ahí?? Nos van a echar de aquí!!!  
  
En ese momento Ron abrió la puerta de su propia habitación  
mientras comía una manzana y con el ceño fruncido cerró la puerta todavía  
mirando extrañado hacia la habitación de su hermana y mirando a Harry  
interrogante.  
  
Harry... tu sabes por qué la loca de mi hermana grita??... y con su cabeza sacada por la ventana de su habitación? O por lo menos eso es lo que oí a Hermione gritar a quien por cierto no le hablo por lo que TU vas a ser el mensajero cada vez que tenga que comunicarle algo a la Señorita Granger - Dijo esto antes de darle otro mordisco a su manzana, Harry solo torció los ojos y siguió buscando ropa que ponerse a tiempo que decía: Por favor Ron ya no tenemos once años... ni doce... ni trece... bueno para hacerlo más rápido ya no estamos en Hogwarts ni somos unos niños para que yo siga haciendo de intérprete en el medio de ustedes dos y sus inmadureces...  
  
Ron se encogió de hombros y se lanzó en la cama, tomo el control remoto y encendió la "velesition", mientras Harry se ponía un sweater negro manga larga con unos jeans, para luego ir al baño a tratar de controlar su desordenado cabello como cinco minutos después Harry seguía en lo mismo:  
  
No se para que te molestas, a mi hermana de todas formas le gusta así - dijo Ron con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Tu deberías bañarte porque no creo que ganes puntos con Hermione si tu estás en ese estado...- dijo Harry a tiempo que salía del baño completamente rojo JAjaja - dijo Ron con una gran nota de sarcasmo a tiempo que entraba al baño.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK - sonó la puerta del cuarto de los chicos "por favor que no sea Ginny otra vez" pensó Harry, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Hermione quien se encontraba ya vestida y arreglada  
  
Hola Harry - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dulce Hola Herm, que pasa?? Ron se está bañando si quieres hablar con el - al mencionar el nombre del pelirrojo, la sonrisa del rostro de Hermione se desvaneció- No no vengo a hablar con... el, vengo a decirte que Víktor me escribió diciendo que partiremos esta noche con el y su amigo John en un auto muggle que rentaron pero ninguno de los dos sabe manejarlo por lo que tendrán que turnarse tu y... Ron Hmm- dijo Harry- y por que simplemente no nos aparecemos? Así evitamos el trauma emocional - Dijo Harry Ay por favor Harry no te pongas infantil, tanto tiempo con... Ron te ha afectado- dijo Hermione a tiempo que alguien gritaba desde el baño un ofendido "hey!" Bueno si no que da otro remedio... a que hora salimos?? - dijo Harry cruzando los brazos resignado Saldríamos como a las once y pasaríamos los siguientes tres días en carretera de vez en cuando haciendo paradas para tu sabes... que ustedes descancen - dijo Hermione cautelosamente como esperando a que Harry explotara de la ira. TRES DÍAS ENCERRADO CON VICKY Y EL DESCONOCIDO EN UN AUTO??!!! - Gritó Ron desde el baño. Harry por favor dile a Ron que no estoy hablando con el que se meta en sus asuntos - dijo Hermione. Ya oíste Ron- Dijo Harry con tono de obstinación. Bueno Harry dile a la Señorita Granger que sí es mi asunto dado que yo soy quien va estar manejando mientras ella se mantiene muy cómoda en los cálidos brazos de Vicky - dijo Ron mientras salía del baño con una toalla alrededor de su cintura. - y que haga el favor de salir de nuestra habitación porque me quiero vestir. Ya oíste Hermione - dijo Harry a una muy sonrojada Hermione, quien sin decir nada dió media vuelta y cerró la puerta de su habitación.  
  
Harry cerró la puerta y terminó de ponerse los zapatos a tiempo que en la habitación de en frente se oyeron voces de nuevo:  
  
Qué te pasa Hermione??- preguntó Ginny - Hermione?? Quitate la almohada de la cara... - Lo que vino después fue un grito ahogado por la almohada en la cara de Hermione Ya estoy mejor- dijo Hermione a tiempo que se dirigía al espejo a retocarse el maquillaje como si nada hubiese pasado. Hermione Granger me podrías explicar por qué demonios estabas gritando de esa manera? - preguntó Ginny Solo digamos que me sucedió lo mismo que a ti, pero con el imbècil de tu hermano, por lo que no les pude terminar de decir que nos tienen que acompañar en nuestras compras de hoy - dijo Hermione. Lo que quiere decir que me toca ir a decírcelos yo no? - dijo Ginny preparándose para lo peor. Yep - Dijo Hermione con una pícara sonrisa en su rostro. Pero por qué tengo que ir yo????? Anda Herm... amiguita... casi cuñadita... Ahora menos te ayudo Virginia Potter y dando media vuelta entra al baño Pero Hermione!! No sabes el trauma emocional que me causó ver a Harry en TOALLA!!! - dijo Ginny casi rogándole a su amiga Tu tenías que ir en primer lugar y no cumpliste luego yo fui tratando de entender y aliviar tu trauma y salí igual de traumada! Así que ve y cumple Virginia! Por algo eres una Gryffindor! - dijo Hermione abriéndole la puerta de la habitación a Ginny A veces creo que el sombrero se encandiló con mi cabello y como lo único que veía era rojo me envió allá, tu sabes por el parecido de los colores - dijo Ginny con la mirada de cachorrito que Ron siempre le daba a Hermione cuando quería algo. Ah! Con que de ahí aprendió Ron la miradita!! - dijo Hermione con las manos en las caderas. Sí... yo le enseñé esa - dijo Ginny con tono de Orgullo- Fred y George le enseñaron la de zádico pervertido. Hmm yo pensé que esa era suya propia... no cambies el tema ve a hablar con ellos - dijo Hermione Pero tu fuiste quien cambió el tema! - protestó Ginny. Bueno da igual, ve a hablar con ellos - dijo Hermione a tiempo que empujaba a Ginny fuera de la habitación y ella misma entraba para luego cerrar la puerta.  
  
KNOCK, KNOCK  
  
Hola Hermanita que quieres? - dijo Ron quien llevaba puesta una franela blanca con una chaqueta negra y unos pantalones Jeans. Eh, bueno Hermione y yo queríamos que tu y Harry nos acompañaran a comprar unas cositas que nos faltan para el viaje - dijo Ginny Hmm... no se hermanita... va Vicky? - preguntó Ron con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, Hermione estaba pegada a la puerta de su habitación oyendo todo mientras Harry "veía la televisión" aunque en realidad también estaba oyendo todo de lo que hablaban los hermanos. No Ron, Víktor no va - dijo Ginny llenándose de paciencia Ah ok entonces Harry y yo vamos - dijo Ron QUÉ??!! - Dijo Harry levantándose de la cama y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta - Discúlpanos por un momento Gin - Cerrando la puerta - Ron... A TI DEFINITIVAMENTE SE TE TERMINARON DE AFLOJAR LOS TORNILLOS VERDAD???!!! TU PRETENDES QUE YO DESPERDICIE LAS POCAS HORAS QUE ME QUEDAN DE LIBERTAD PERSIGUIENDO A HERMIONE Y A GINNY POR TODA PARIS CARGANDO SUS BOLSAS DE COMPRAS??!!! SI TU ERES MAZOQUISTA VE, PERO YO NO QUIERO IR! - gritó Harry Por favor Harry tiene que haber algo que te pueda convencer...- dijo Ron en tono de súplica. Bueno... ahora que lo dices... - dijo Harry pensativo - hay algo... Dilo, lo que sea Ron, por qué tienes tantas ganas de ir?? - pregunto Harry. Harry no lo entiendes son las últimas horas en mucho tiempo que podré pasar con Hermione sin que Vicky esté cerca asechándola...- Dijo Ron casi en susurro porque estaba completamente conciente de que Hermione y Ginny estaban pegadas a la puerta escuchando. Hmm... bueno yo los acompaño con la condición de que TU vas a manejar esta noche - Dijo Harry. ...Ok los sacrificios que uno hace por- Amor?? - dijo Harry con una sonrisa en su rostro a tiempo que Hermione se sonrojaba al otro lado de la puerta y Ginny sonreía. No Harry! - Dijo Ron con una mezcla de alarma y nerviosismo - cuantas veces quieres que te diga que a mi no me gusta Hermione... me gusta, claro que me gusta... pero como amiga, nada más - en ese momento Hermione sintió como las lágrimas bajaban por sus mejillas y sintiendo un gran dolor salió corriendo y se encerró en la habitación, ante el portazo Harry y Ron abrieron la puerta solo para encontrarse con una muy furiosa Ginny. Te quedó bello "Hermanito" nunca creí que la pudieras regar más... - y con esto se devolvió a su habitación a consolar a su amiga. Harry... que hice ahora??? - preguntó Ron confundido. Yo tampoco entiendo mucho, pero al parecer Hermione oyó lo que acabas de decir... - dijo Harry Y q-qué pasa?? Solo dije la verdad... porque se encerró?? Ron, honestamente tu eres estúpido o solo son complejos?? - preguntó Harry. Por qué lo dices?? Ah, olvídalo... - dijo Harry entrando a su propia habitación seguido de un todavía confundido Ron.  
  
En la habitación de las chicas...  
  
Hermione yo se que estuvo mal, pero recuerda que era mi hermano hablando! Nunca se puede tomar muy en serio lo que dice Ron Weasley, tu misma lo dijiste! - dijo Ginny sentada frente a Hermione en la cama. Yo se... pero... jejeje me siento estúpida...- dijo Hermione entre sollozos No, amiga tu sabes perfectamente que no eres estúpida...- dijo Ginny No se porque me puse así... el solo dijo la verdad... nosotros solo somos... amigos... nada más... - después de esto suspiró profundamente y se quedó mirando el techo, evadiendo los ojos de su amiga. Yo se que es duro, que te puedo decir a mi me ha gustado el mismo chico desde hace nueve años y el... no es que me preste mucha atención que digamos...- dijo Ginny algo triste también. Claro... solo somos amigos porque no soy una rubia exuberante con grandes "propiedades"- dijo Hermione señalando su pecho Y yo, solo soy la hermanita de su mejor amigo... tal vez si yo tuviera aspecto asiático y mi cabello fuese negro en vez de rojo... no seríamos amigos sino algo más... pero yo no necesito esas propiedades... yo solo necesito llorar a cada rato por mi novio muerto - dijo Ginny. Jajaja no te imagino con el cabello negro y aspecto asiático - dijo Hermione ahora riéndose. Jajajajaja ni yo a ti con grandes "propiedades" jajaja- Bueno... ellos se lo pierden! - dijo Hermione Cierto! Yo más bien creo que deberíamos dedicarnos a lo que vinimos a hacer en este viaje, a divertirnos... quien sabe París es la ciudad del amor... capaz y nos conseguimos a nuestras medias naranjas aquí...- dijo Ginny con tono pícaro. Por favor no hablemos de cosas naranjas - dijo Hermione Ok... Por fin vamos a ir de compras??- preguntó Ginny No lo creo Gin, no tengo ganas de ver a los vecinos de en frente...- Dijo Hermione. Nah... yo tampoco pero quien dijo que para ir de compras tenemos que estar con ellos??? Somos unas mujeres independientes! No los necesitamos- Dijo Ginny. Si ellos no van entonces quien nos va a cargar las bolsas??- pregunto Hermione. Buen punto... Ah pero tampoco es que vamos a comprar tanto...- dijo Ginny, Hermione arqueó una ceja- Ay Hermione no importa nosotras podemos, somos fuertes, no seas floja vamos, ve y lavate la cara porque la tienes llena de rimel. Ok, pero tenemos que estar de vuelta para las 10 Por qué??? no partimos hasta las once- Dijo Ginny Sí, nos vamos a las once pero tenemos que estar antes para que nos de tiempo de empacar o mejor dicho para que te de tiempo de empacar yo solo tengo que meter las cosas nuevas- dijo Hermione Cierto... termina de ir a lavarte la cara! - dijo Ginny entre dientes. Ok ok ya voy!...  
  
Cinco minutos más tarde las chicas salieron de la habitación dejando una nota pegada a la puerta diciéndole a los chicos a donde fueron, estuvieron todo el día caminando por los Bulevares comprando cosas aquí y allá fascinadas por la cantidad de fragancias que percibieron en los perfumes, como a las ocho de la noche, se encontraban sentadas en la terraza de un restaurante sintiendo la cálida brisa de verano sobre sus rostros, comían en silencio, cada una pensando en sus asuntos hasta que Ginny fue la primera en hablar:  
  
Entonces Herm, ¿qué vamos a hacer con respecto a esos dos? Honestamente creo que deberíamos ignorarlos por un rato a ver si nos dejan en paz y nosotras podemos por fin disfrutar de estas vacaciones, porque si te has fijado lo único que hemos hecho desde que llegamos a sido mortificarnos por estupideces como que Harry me miró así... Ron me dijo aquello bla bla bla... y quien sabe tal vez podamos darles un chance... *suspiro* a Víctor y a su amigo... no crees? - terminó de decir Hermione tratando de convencerse más a si misma que a Ginny quien la miraba con el ceño fruncido. No se Herm... yo estoy clavada con Harry desde hace mucho... Y yo con Ron! Pero ya que somos "solo amigos" yo creo que debería darme por vencida y buscar alguien más... después de todo dicen que hay muchos peces en el mar no? - dijo Hermione aún insegura Bueno, necesitamos soluciones fáciles y rápidas no? Bueno lo que debemos hacer mientras encontramos nuestra media na- manzana es tratar a Harry y a Ron como ellos dicen que somos, "solo amigos", sin miradas ni nada extraño solo ignoremos sus miradas encantadoras y los comentarios pervertidos de mi hermano... solo concentrémonos en el Sol la playa y los chicos bellos que veamos - dijo Ginny sonriendo pícaramente. Cierto... cierto, cierto, cierto tienes toda la razón Ginny... nosotras no seremos el prototipo de la mujer perfecta, pero tampoco somos Millicent Bulstrode!- dijo Hermione recuperando el ánimo Entonces está decidido! No nos vamos a dejar afectar por ese par! -  
  
Con esto las chicas brindaron para sellar el tema, pidieron la cuenta y después de hechizar las bolsas y hacerlas livianas se fueron caminando hasta el Hotel hablando alegremente. Para el momento en el que llegaron ya eran como las 10 y 20, los chicos se encontraban en su respectiva habitación, cuando las sintieron llegar, abrieron la puerta y las observaron salir del ascensor hablando alegremente, al ver a los chicos las sonrisas de las chicas se desvanecieron. Harry y Ron estaban ahora parados en frente de ellas en el pasillo.  
  
Hola señoritas - dijo Ron en un tono serio. Hola - dijeron las chicas al mismo tiempo. Que tal les fue?? - preguntó Harry con cara seria Bien Harry, Gracias por preguntar - dijo Hermione con una sonrisa dulce. Las estábamos esperando para cenar antes del... viaje - Dijo Ron sin ver a Hermione directamente a los ojos. Oh, no saben cuanto lo sentimos... nosotras venimos de cenar - dijo Ginny. Ah... hm... ya cenaron?... solas? - preguntó Harry Sí Harry, Gin y yo no aguantábamos el hambre y por eso fuimos a cenar nosotras por nuestro lado, pensamos que ustedes iban a pedir servicio a la habitación... - dijo Hermione mordiéndose el labio inferior. Sí, como ya es costumbre para ustedes - dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros. Pero si quieren podemos bajar los cuatro al Lobby saben y los acompañamos... - dijo Hermione No, no te preocupes Mione - Al Ron decir esto Hermione se derretía por dentro. Sí, tranquilas chicas... vayan a arreglar sus cosas y nosotros vamos a comer... nos espera una noche larga...- dijo Harry mirando lo interesantes que eran sus zapatos.  
  
Con esto los chicos desaparecieron con un clic y las chicas quedaron  
conmovidas por el intento de arreglar las cosas que les proponían los  
chicos, pero que para las chicas era inaceptable si pretendían olvidarlos  
y no dejarlos afectarlas de nuevo, tenían que procurar distancia, al  
menos por un tiempo, sin embargo les dolía porque no eran unos chicos  
cualquiera...  
Los chicos se aparecieron en los baños de hombres que se encontraban  
en el Lobby:  
  
De verdad que cada día las entiendo menos Harry - dijo Ron con cara de confusión. Yo tampoco Ron, primero intentas ser honestos con ellas y todas no importa lo que les digas, siempre terminan llorando o quedan a punto - dijo Harry Si no es que o te agraden físicamente... y cuando quieres reconciliarte y hacer las paces te rechazan por completo - dijo Ron.  
  
Cuando las chicas entraron a su habitación divisaron en la ventana a la misma lechuza que había estado ahí esa mañana con otra carta...  
  
Ay no Gin abrela tu mientras yo guardo las cosas de ambas - dijo Hermione. Ok - Ginny abrió la carta y leyó rapidamente lo que decía. Qué dice?? - preguntó Hermione mientras empacaba el traje de baño de Ginny. La dirección en la que nos vamos a encontrar y la hora sigue siendo las once... nos quedan veinte minutos - dijo Ginny Hmm... ya estamos listas, quieres revisar que no se nos quede nada?? Ok, tu baja a avisarle a estos niños que debemos salir ya para poder estar allá a la hora acordada Si no tengo más remedio... - Hermione salió de la habitación y se dirigió al restaurante del Lobby utilizando unos pantalones cómodos y holgados con una camiseta rosada, sus tennis y su cabello lo llevaba recogido en una cola alta, encontró a Harry y a Ron mirando la TV que estaba transmitiendo un partido de futbol soccer  
  
Después de todos estos años no entiendo que le ven de divertido los muggles a un juego en el que solo hay una pelota! -Dijo Ron.  
  
Shhh!! - dijeron Harry y otras personas que estaban viendo el juego, Hermione rió discretamente, pero sin embargo con las orejas sonrojadas Ron se volteó y la vió de arriba abajo haciendo que Hermione combinara con sus orejas.  
  
Hola Mione - Dijo Ron sonriendo dulcemente. *Por qué tiene que hacerme esto más difícil??!!* - pensó Hermione - Hola Ron, terminaron?? Porque ya tenemos que irnos. Tan rápido?? - preguntó alarmado Ron, Harry seguía absorbido por el juego. Sí, vayan a buscar sus cosas, se hace tarde - Hermione dio media vuelta seguida por Ron quien llevaba a Harry casi a rrastras mientras este decía:  
  
Fue falta!! MATEN AL ÁRBITRO!!!!! - Silencio! - Dijo Ginny quien los vió llegar hacia el ascensor del que ella venía saliendo a tiempo que volvía a guardar su varita, ella llevaba unos pantalones parecidos a los de Hermione, su franela era verde manzana y ella llevaba el cabello suelto. Gracias Gin - dijo Ron arrastrando a un silenciado Harry hasta la habitación De nada Ron  
  
Diez minutos más tarde los cuatro llegaron a la dirección acordada donde ya los esperaban Krum y un chico muy apuesto al quien en cuanto Ginny vió se quedó paralizada, lo que llamó la atención de Harry es que ese chico se parecía mucho a el pero no utilizaba lentes y llevaba el cabello de forma diferente, igual de azabache pero peinado diferente y sus ojos no eran verdes sino azules, Hermione también se sintió impactada por el chico dado que ciertamente era muy guapo, Ron solo caminaba con el ceño fruncido. El auto era una linda Van familiar color plateado, las chicas estaban encantadas mientras que Harry solo observaba con horror a lo que con facilidad pudo ser su gemelo malvado y Ron fulminaba a Viktor con la mirada:  
  
- Hola muchachos! Cómo están?? - preguntó Viktor alegremente mientras abrazaba y besaba a cada chica en la mejilla. - Hola Viktor!... Quién es tu amigo?... - preguntó Ginny algo sonrojada ya que el chico apuesto no le quitaba los ojos de encima. - Ah, los siento chicos, el es mi amigo John - en ese momento el chico se despegó del auto y se acercó a Ginny besando su mano a forma de saludo, Harry y Ron enrojecieron de la ira, Hermione solo Reía. - Virginia... Ginny Weasley, dime Ginny - Dijo la pelirroja cuya cara combinaba con su cabello. - Y la otra señorita... - John tomó la mano de Hermione para besarla también, pero Ron fue más rápido y se paró en el medio de ellos dos. - Creo que ya debemos irnos mientras más rápido nos vayamos más pronto volveremos así que andando - pero Hermione no se movió Lo siento Ron pero me parece de muy mala educación no haberme presentado con el señor aquí presente. Está bien, Hermione Granger, como se llame, como se llame, Hermione Granger, listo vámonos-  
  
Todos se montaron el la Van, en el asiento del conductor iba Ron y en el del co-piloto iba Harry, mientras que atrás de Ron iban Hermione y Krum, detrás de Harry iban John y Ginny, en el asiento de atrás había una gran charla armada mientras Harry le mostraba a Ron las instrucciones con un mapa y este solo miraba de vez en cuando por el retrovisor a Hermione y a Krum, cada vez que este se acercaba demasiado a Hermione Ron daba un frenazo que por varias veces Harry estuvo a punto de romperse la cabeza contra el vidrio. Como a eso de la una de la madrugada en el asiento de atrás todos estaban durmiendo, John tenía un brazo alrededor de Ginny, lo que hizo que Harry se pusiera "un poco molesto", rabia que pagaba con Ron, el cual iba tranquilo hasta que vio a Krum pasar discretamente su brazo alrededor de Hermione, Ron le preguntó a Harry que donde se encendía la radio, para luego encenderla al máximo volumen con lo que todos incluso Harry que iba despierto se sobresaltaron, como todos miraban a Ron acusadoramente este dijo:  
  
- Harry!! Por qué haces esas cosas?? No ves que tratan de dormir?? - Harry se quedó algo perplejo hasta que sucedió algo que no esperaba, Ginny se levantó de su asiento y le dio tremendo golpe en la cabeza asombrando a todos para luego volver a su asiento y tratar de dormir de nuevo, Hermione sin embargo no podía dormir, lo que hizo por las siguientes dos horas ponía a Ron algo nervioso, Hermione estuvo mirándolo fijamente por el espejo retrovisor con sus ojos color chocolate plantados en el mientras todos dormían... Ese iba a ser un viaje interesante...  
  
A/N: Hola!!!!! Felíz Navidad, Felíz año, etc. Etc. Está bien, está bien sabemos que nos merecemos la ahorca, pero me van a decir que no valió la pena la espera!... Aunque no lo crean estuvimos cuatro meses escribiendo este capítulo arreglando detallitos por aquí y por allá para que quedara perfecto y poder compensar la espera.. Este capítulo estuvo lleno de muchas risas, momentos tristes, románticos, cursis, hubo de todo y de verdad esperamos que les haya gustado, ahora voy con los reviews:  
  
Alejandra: Garacias, gracias, gracias!!! Sí, somos dos escritoras en ambos fics y gracias por hacerle publicidad a "Amigos y Algo Más"! ¡ en este fic mi colaboradora es Mauxi Word y en el otro era otra chica apodada Danuchy. sabes estoy de acuerdo contigo en lo que dijiste de que se quedan las cosas en la cabeza y de verdad es horrible la espera, pero esperamos que te haya gustado este cap!! Bye Compatriota!. Besos!  
  
Estefi: Tranquila todo a su tiempo... por ahí también viene una ración de celos para Herm y Ginny, no te vamos a decir cuando y no te vamos a decir con quien, pero de que viene, viene.. En cuanto a tus otras sugerencias lo hemos estado consultando y no te preocupes que no nos ofendimos ni nada. Besos!!  
  
HG: Gracias!! Esperamos que este capítulo también te guste tanto o más que el anterior, ojala y también te haya gustado el último cap de "Amigos y Algo más" Bye! Besos!!  
  
Kamikaze: Jejeje que bueno que te haya gustado la historia!! Incluso nosotras nos reímos escribiéndola. no te preocupes porque ahí vienen más preguntas.. En cuanto a Barney.. Es solo que el y yo nunca nos hemos llevado muy bien que digamos, por eso lo incluí como una pesadilla de Harry. Besos!!  
  
Y ahora las preguntas:  
  
¿Llegarán los chicos a la Riviera sin ser asesinados en un choque de autos por Ron?  
  
Ya empezó el viaje... tendrá Harry sus pesadillas con el dinosaurio Barney??  
  
El espejo hipnotozó a Hermione??  
  
Es John el gemelo malvado de Harry o será el de Daniel Radcliffe??  
  
Se quedará Ginny con la versión sin anteojos de Harry o con el chico que sobrevivió??  
  
Bueno esperamos que les haya gustado este capítulo de verdad y recuerden:  
  
Un boleto de avión a Inglaterra... 3500 $  
  
Un nuevo CD... 20 $  
  
Dejar un Review... no cuesta nada  
  
Bye! Besos!! 


	8. Capítulo 8: La carretera Día 1

A/N: Hola, Hello, hi, hullo, salud, bonjour , ohé, ciao, hallo, guten Tag , oi!!!!!!! No se pueden quejar! Estamos actualizando rápido y además saludamos en diferentes idiomas!!! Ahí estan en inglés, portugues, alemán, castellana, italiano y francés.. bueno, el cap está un poquito corto pero por algo está dividido en tres partes. esperamos que les guste!!  
  
Disclaimer: no somos dueñas de nada excepto de la cuenta de ff..net... aunque particularmente a mi (Mione Grint) me gustaría tener los derechos sobre Ron Weasley. jejeje  
  
Capítulo 8: La carretera. Día 1:  
  
Eran las ocho menos cuarto de la mañana, en la camioneta, todos dormían plácidamente, excepto Ron Weasley quien iba manejando y apenas despierto gracias al consumo de café mágico que había mantenido durante la madrugada, de vez en cuando miraba el espejo retrovisor para encontrarse con una cómodamente dormida Hermione, su rostro transmitía paz y para los ojos de Ron, incluso a las seis de la mañana, se veía hermosa... su análisis al rostro de Hermione fue interrumpido por uno de los pensamientos que rondaba seguidamente por su cabeza: "Tengo hambre" - pensó.  
  
Ya estaban entrando a un pueblo pequeño, en el que reinaba la paz, Ron volvió su vista hacia el asiento de atrás para ver algo muy, muy desagradable, Krum tenía su mano entrelazada con la de Hermione y ambas manos estaban posadas en la pierna de la chica, al ver eso se llenó de ira y apropósito dio una vuelta en "U" tan fuerte que Harry, quien iba sentado al lado suyo pegó la cabeza fuertemente contra el vidrio al frenar, obviamente las cuatro personas en el asiento trasero también despertaron:  
  
Ronald Weasley!, se puede saber que te pasa?? Por qué frenaste así??!!! Acaso nos quieres matar a todos??!! - dijo Hermione muy alterada. No Mione, no a todos, solo a algunos - dijo Ron con la vista clavada en las manos entrelazadas de Hermione y Krum, La chica al ver esto soltó la mano de Krum como si quemara y se puso tremendamente roja, cosa que ambos chicos (Ron y Viktor) notaron a la perfección la coloración de la chica. Harry... tienes hambre?? - dijo Ron. Yo sí, pero allá atrás hay algunos que al parecer ya comieron... - Dijo Harry volteando hacia donde estaban Ginny y John, este último con un brazo puesto alrededor de la pelirroja, Ginny al darse cuenta de esto se alejó para abrir la puerta de la parte de atrás de la Van a tiempo que decía... Tengo hambre, basta de charla sin sentido, vamos a comer.  
  
Dicho esto todos salieron de la Van, Viktor iba caminando junto a Hermione hasta que llegó Ron y se interpuso en el medio de ambos ganando una dura mirada por parte de Hermione, entraron a una cafetería con aspecto viejo y se sentaron alrededor de una mesa redonda, en el siguiente orden: Harry iba al lado de Ron, quien iba al lado de Viktor, pero al darse cuenta de eso se puso de pie rapidamente y cambió de puesto con Harry quien ahora estaba junto al búlgaro, quien estaba sentado junto a Hermione quien tenía al lado a Ginny quien tenía al lado a John, Harry y Ron miraban muy animadamente sus cubiertos, nada divertidos por los constantes chistes de John que hacían reir a todos excepto a ellos dos, Ginny por el otro lado casi explotaba de la risa, era a quien más gracia le causaban, lo cual hacía que John se sintiera aún más atraído por la pelirroja, después de cinco minutos de estar ahí, llegó la camarera:  
  
Qu'est-ce que vous rangez? (Qué van a ordenar?) - preguntó la mujer quien estaba fumando un cigarrillo. Está preguntando que que queremos - dijo Ginny ya que todos voltearon a verla algo confundidos. Yo deseo unas Crepes de queso - dijo Hermione a tiempo que leía el menú. Yo quiero lo mismo que la señorrita - dijo Viktor. Y yo! - dijo Ron a pesar de que todos se le quedaron mirando raro y el no estaba muy seguro de que era una crepe. Esta bien - dijo Ginny - trois crêpes de fromage (tres crepes de queso)- ustedes que quieren - dijo Ginny mirando a Harry y a John quienes sin planearlo dijeron al mismo tiempo... Tostadas con jalea - Harry casi sale corriendo de la impresión mientras que John solo dijo... Wow que casualidad! Pedimos lo mismo!! - con un tono de emoción en su voz y una sonrisa que estaba derritiendo a Ginny. Ok, Je veux un croassaint du fromage et les messieurs veulent des pains grillés et gelée (Yo quiero un croassaint de queso y los caballeros quieren tostadas con jalea.  
  
La camarera se retiro y todos reanudaron la conversación, excepto Harry y Ron quienes se dirigieron miradas de resignación hasta que Harry dijo:  
  
Voy al baño Yo también - dijo Ron poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Harry hasta el baño de hombres, una vez que estuvieron adentro: Ron, yo no se tu pero yo no voy a aguantar el viaje con ese tipo, me asusta, es peor que Barney!!! Está siempre tan alegre, les agrada a todos y creo que a Ginny le gusta - dijo Harry nervioso Sí... eso parece pone cara de corderito cuando lo ve, justo como te ve a ti, pero tu no eres TAN "gracioso" y el no usa lentes es como tu gemelo malvado o algo así, pero sin lo malvado. - dijo Ron divertido. Tu no puedes decir mucho amigo porque Krum te está quitando a "tu Mione" - dijo Harry con voz afeminada Harry... cuantas veces quieres que te diga que a mi no me gusta Mione de ese modo - Dijo Ron. Es que a ti no te gusta tu estas loco de amor!! - dijo Harry con voz de mujer y pestañeando muy seguido y seguía haciendolo mientras Ron decía. No creas que no he visto como "Gin" te mira - dijo Ron pestañeando también a tiempo que la puerta del baño se abría y John entraba mirándolos de una manera extraña, hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que John dijo: Ehh, me mandaron a buscarlos... la comida está lista.  
  
Con esto los tres salieron del baño muy avergonzados y mirando hacia el suelo, al volver a la mesa las chicas los miraron suspicazmente, todo el desayuno transcurrió de forma tranquila, al terminar, Hermione se puso de pie y anunció que iba al baño. Ginny la acompañó:  
  
Herm, es idea mía o los chicos estaban medio raros?- preguntó Ginny. Sí, no se que habrá pasado, seguro que Ron sigue con su sobreprotección hacia a ti y Harry porque bueno ya tu sabes lo que pienso... - Dijo Hermione. No! Claro que no o crees que no me di cuenta de la cara de mi hermano cuando vio que Viktor te tenía tomada de la mano - dijo Ginny mirando a Hermione con una sonrisa pícara. Bueno pero eso es porque a el nunca le ha agradado Viktor - Si, si, si claro... ahora a mi el que me mata es John! Es tan encantador, gracioso, tierno simpático... Sí, taaaan parecido a Harry... - dijo Hermione También, pero sin lentes agregando que el si se nota que le habla claro a las damas no como Harry, Viktor también es encantador, no debería costarte mucho enamorarte de el, es caballeroso, culto, educado...- Sí, pero solo somos amigos, yo no lo puedo ver con otros ojos... y créeme que lo he intentado!! Pero por alguna razón sigo clavada con tu hermano. Y yo con la otra versión de John... aunque no se porque, John también me gusta bastante... Claro, si es casi igual a Harry... además tu a el también le gustas... en cambio Viktor y Ron no son más diferentes porque no pueden. Jajajajajaja cierto, creo que ya debemos volver a la mesa antes de que Harry y Ron maten a nuestros posibles futuros esposos - dijo Ginny Jajajajajaja es necesario volver?? - preguntó Hermione. Sí, si lo es - dijo Ginny.  
  
Las chicas volvieron a la mesa, pagaron y todos volvieron a la van, esta vez con Harry al volante, mientras Ron le daba las indicaciones, el viaje se hizo ligero para todos excepto para Harry y Ron, dado que John estuvo todo el día haciéndolos reir a todos hasta que llegó un momento en el que Ginny dijo: "Ya por favor no más, voy a necesitar un baño!!!" comentario que hizo a Harry dar un cambio de velocidad tan drástico que todos saltaron, almorzaron en otra cafeteria que encontraron a un lado de la carretera y todo continuó igual, para eso de las seis de la tarde se detuvieron en una bomba de gasolina después de haber tenido otra tanda de las bromas de John, Harry no le dirigía la palabra a Ron dado que este último no se pudo resistir y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa ante una de las bromas, cosa que Harry consideró traición. Empezó a hacer frío, cosa que Hermione dijo en voz alta y a lo que Krum respondió:  
  
No te preocupes Herrmioniny yo te puedo darr algo de calor - Al decir esto Harry volteó a ver a Ron con una sonrisa malévola. Sabes que Harry?? Yo estoy muy cansado, ayer casi no dormí y he pasado todo el día dándote indicaciones, Hermione podrías ser tan amable de pasarte tu a esta asiento y darle indicaciones a Harry mientras yo descanso por esta noche?? - dijo Ron. Cuando Hermione se estaba levantando de su asiento junto a Viktor para sentarse con Harry, alguien interrumpió... No Hermione tranquila tu eres una dama y deberías descansar y pasarla bien, déjame a mi yo le daré las indicaciones a Harry - Dijo John provocando que Harry sintiera el impulso de lanzarse por la ventana y que Ginny dijera con voz melosa: Ay John que tierno!! Te voy a extrañar aquí atrás... -  
  
Todo pasó muy rápido, John y Ron se cambiaron quedando el último  
sentado entre Ginny y Krum, Harry se puso rojo de celos y Hermione solo  
observaba por la ventana. Al montarse John en el auto y tomara el mapa,  
Harry le dijo entre dientes:  
  
Limítate a decirme donde cruzo... -  
  
Siguieron el viaje, John tardó un poco en acostumbrarse ya que  
le estuvo dando direcciones erradas a Harry las dos primeras horas,  
esa carretera era completamente recta, es decir, no habían curvas,  
Ginny se encontraba desconectada de todo y muy callada ya que estaba  
escuchando el reproductor de CD´s muggle que Hermione le prestó y eso  
la entretuvo como hasta las diez de la noche cuando fue sacada de su  
mundo por Ron quien cada vez que Krum le pasaba el brazo alrededor de  
los hombros a Hermione, le brincaba encima a Krum y decía "lo siento  
vicky es que hay muchas curvas" hasta que Ginny se hartó y le dijo:  
  
- Ron... no hay curvas... esto es recto, las curvas las pasamos hace  
más de tres horas - ante "sutil" aclaración Ron se sonrojó, pero no  
dejo de caerle encima a Viktor cada vez que este e acercaba a "su  
Mione" quien realmente no les estaba prestando mucha atención a  
ninguno de los dos porque iba leyendo un libro... Harry por el otro  
lado estaba que reventaba de la ira y se lanzaba por una ventana,  
cuando John le comentó que el también había tenido una novia asiática  
años atrás. El viaje ya era insoportable y todavía les quedaban dos  
días más en carretera...  
  
A/N: Holas otra vez! Tranquilas! (digo tranquilas porque creo que todas las personas que nos leen son mujeres) no nos lancen nada. sabemos que está corto, pero si se fijan el cap se llama "día 1" porque son tres días para de llegar a la Riviera... no los pusimos los tres días juntos porque iba a pasar lo mismo que con el cap anterior, que estuvimos muchísimo tiempo escribiendo y quedó larguisisísimo casi como una épica clásica! Así que tranquilas que los próximos dos capítulos ya están en el horno Mauxi y yo los estamos estructurando todavía así que paciencia... "Los Doctores Corazón de Hogwarts" nuestro otro fic no tarda en actualizarse tampoco... vamos con las preguntas:  
  
¿Qué música estaría escuchando Ginny para entrar en trance??  
  
Ginny se decidirá por el tímido y muchas veces tonto protagonista de los libros o por la mezcla de Daniel Radcliffe con Harry???  
  
Le teñirá Hermione el cabello de rojo a Krum para ver si por fin se enamora de el o se quedará con el único... espectacular... bello... gracioso... estúpido, terco insensible de Ron Weasley?? Llegará el auto sano y salvo a la Riviera Francesa?? O Harry y Ron lo chocarán antes de llegar???  
  
Volverá Barney "el amigo de todos" a ser mencionado en la historia??? O alguien le hará un favor a la humanidad y lo desaparecerá de la faz de la tierra???  
  
Reviews, Reviews, Reviews, Reviews!!:  
  
Alejandra: Gracias por tu Review!! Significa mucho para nosotras que gente de nuestro propio país lea lo que escribimos VALE ya actualizamos rapidito, en menos de una semana, batimos nuestro propio record!! De verdad gracias por tu constancia y apego a la historia... por cierto de que parte de Venezuela eres?? Nosotras de Caracas Besos!!!  
  
Tamy_draco: Gracias!! Gracias gracias gracias!!! Nos alegra que te haya gustado el fic!! Esperamos que tambíen te gusten este y los caps por venir! Besos!!  
  
Lil Granger: Gracias! No nos tardamos más de una semana!!!!! Hurra!!!! Créeme yo también envisio a Hermione como no tienes idea por haber visto a mi queridísimo Ron en boxers... En cuanto a lo de que Ron se de cuenta de sus sentimientos.. es Ron, tu sabes que el es un "poco" lento para esas cosas, en cuanto a lo de Krum yo tampoco quiero que pase además por algo es un R/H fic.. Aunque puede que pase algo un poco más adelante.. tal vez sí... tal vez no. Besos!!  
  
HG: Gracias!! El otro cap pareció gustarle a todo el mundo y eso es bueno!! Nos encanta que sigas nuestro fic de verdad gracias!! Y créme estás en lo cierto... ahora es que se está poniendo bueno!! Esta vez no tardamos tanto, fue menos de una semana!!! Besos!!  
  
Para que escribamos más rápido siempre se necesita algo de motivación... para motivarnos, hagan clic en el botoncito de abajo a la izquierda y dejen un review!! 


	9. Capítulo 9: La carretera Día 2

A/N: Holas people!!! No hemos muerto todavía como pueden ver, así que aquí está el cap 9 disfruten que está larguito... ahí va algo de celos para las fanáticas de Ron, incluyéndome (Mione Grint)  
  
Disclaimer: nosotras solo somos dueñas de la cuenta en ff.net, Harry Potter no nos pertenece y lamentablemente tampoco la apariencia física de Daniel Radcliffe, ni el bello, único y espectacular Ron Weasley, pero gracias a Dios, no tenemos ningún tipo de nexo con Barney el dinosaurio.  
  
Capítulo 9: La carretera. Día 2:  
  
Harry pasó la noche manejando y tomando sorbos de café mágico de vez en cuando para mantenerse despierto, el viaje empezó a hacérsele más placentero cuando John por fin se durmió como a eso de las 4 de la mañana y que bueno porque ya tenía a Harry harto de que le hablara sobre su vida, parecida en ciertos detalles a la de Harry, con la diferencia de que John no había salvado al mundo de Voldemort con la ayuda de sus amigos, Harry sí, la cosa se puso algo "tensa" cuando John empezó a hacerle preguntas a Harry  
  
* * Flash back * * Harry??... – dijo John. Que – contestó Harry "sutilmente" Te quería hacer una pregunta Aja Tienes novia?? Que!? (Harry pensó: "tal vez sea gay y por eso está tan pegado de Gin") Que si tienes novia Para que quieres saber eso?? No, no tengo novia, aunque en realidad no creo que sea de tu incumbencia – dijo Harry cortante, pero poniéndose algo nervioso, cada vez le agradaba menos ese chico Ah ok, solo preguntaba porque... no hay nada entre Gin y tu verdad? Su nombre es Virginia y no, solo somos... amigos Ah, ya veo, tu no sientes nada por ella? Mira sabes qué? Me parece que estamos hablando mucho para el tiempo que nos conocemos y realmente no me siento cómodo hablando de estas cosas contigo... más bien dime, que quieres TU con Ginny?? Lo que pasa es que ella me gusta bastante, es una muchacha muy bonita y muy simpática, sin dejar a un lado que es muy inteligente – dijo John volteando a ver a la susodicha. Sí, lo es... – dijo Harry. Entonces como ella siempre habla de ti, yo pensé que había algo entre ustedes... Ella es la hermana de mi mejor amigo, no somos nada, solo amigos – dijo Harry con tristeza mirando a Ginny por el espejo retrovisor. Ah ok * * Fin del Flash back * *  
  
Harry volvió a la realidad, su reloj acababa de dar un pequeño "beep" eran las dos de la tarde y todo el mundo seguía durmiendo, le extrañó más que todo de Hermione quien en Hogwarts siempre era la que se despertaba primero de los cuatro, Harry se detuvo en una bomba de gasolina que tenía al lado un pequeño restaurante, en lo que estacionó el carro volteó y se le quedó mirando fijamente a Ginny, cinco segundos más tarde esta despertó perezosamente, al darse cuenta de quien la estaba mirando fijamente, se sonrojó un poco, pero sin embargo le envió una sonrisa:  
  
Buenos días Harry Buenas TARDES Gin, como dormiste??. Bien, nunca tan cómoda como en una cama, pero no estuvo mal – dijo Ginny encogiéndose de hombros – que tal tu? Cómo pasaste la noche? Todo estuvo perfecto a partir de las cuatro de la mañana. Por qué específicamente a partir de las cuatro?? Porque fue cuando tu querido amiguito John por fin se calló la boca y se durmió Por qué eres así con el?! El es un chico muy simpático y muy tierno! No entiendo porque lo odias tanto! – dijo Ginny elevando un poco el tono de voz. Porque el claramente quiere aprovecharse de ti y tu no lo ves! – dijo Harry molestándose. Tu y mi hermano siempre dicen eso de cada chico que se me acerca y deberían entender par de bobos que ya YO crecí a diferencia de ustedes!! – gritó Ginny abriendo la puerta y saliendo como una fiera hacia el baño de la bomba, Harry la siguió, en el momento en el que Ginny dio el portazo, las otras cuatro personas en la van despertaron, Hermione estaba recostada de la puerta, Krum estaba sentado normal, John estaba medio doblado en su asiento y Ron despertó tranquilo pero se sobresaltó al ver que estaba recostado de Krum, luego murmuró algo sobre quemar la ropa que Hermione no alcanzó a oír bien. Todos se bajaron de la van un poco confundidos porque en realidad no se explicaban que había pasado solo habían oído la última parte de lo que gritó Ginny y después el portazo, mientras caminaban hacia la puerta del baño de mujeres frente a la que se encontraba Harry, Ron preguntaba rascándose la cabeza:  
  
A quién se refería mi hermana cuando dijo "a diferencia de ustedes"?? Al decir esto, Hermione soltó un bufido y un "ja" de sarcasmo- qué?? volvió a preguntar el pelirrojo. Acaso no es obvio?? – dijo Hermione por primera vez en dos días mirando a Ron a la cara con una sonrisa. No – dijo Ron empezando a molestarse porque todos lo veían como si fuera estúpido, pero al mismo tiempo pensando en lo linda que era la sonrisa de Hermione. Ay por favor Ron, no te la des de inocente porque aquí todos sabemos que no lo eres- Ouch! – dijo John casi en murmullo mientras Krum disimulaba su risa con una tos Y no pongas esa cara de confundido, te hace ver estúpido. Otro Ouch! – volvió a decir John. Mira idiota vuelves a decir eso y YO te voy hacer decir "ouch!" en serio – dijo Ron parándose frente a John con un dedo señalador en el pecho del segundo. Ouch! – dijo Harry con una sonrisa complaciente dado que ya habían llegado a donde este estaba parado Hola Harry! Qué le pasó a la pequeña histérica?? – preguntó Ron a tiempo que John Hermione y Harry lo miraban feo por el comentario. Qué??!! es verdad... – dijo Ron a tiempo que Hermione le daba un gran pisotón en el pie izquierdo para luego entrar al baño de mujeres.  
*  
*  
*  
En el baño de mujeres  
*  
*  
*  
  
Qué pasó Gin? – Preguntó hermione cruzándose de brazos. Nada Gin... Nada Ginny Está bien, lo que pasó fue que yo me desperté y Harry me estaba mirando, fui amable y mantuvimos una conversación civilizada durante siete segundos... La causa del disgusto fue??... John Qué pasó? Dime que fueron celos por favor dímelo!! – dijo Hermione emocionada, mientras Ginny alzaba una ceja. Hermione deja la estupidez, no fueron ningunos celos, es solo que para variar no le agrada para mi – dijo Ginny con cara muy seria Ay entonces si fueron celos! – dijo Hermione poniendo las manos en sus caderas. Claro que no! Era solo el espíritu de Ron poseyéndolo! – dijo Ginny Eso sería de miedo... imagínate el cuerpo de Harry con el espíritu de Ron persiguiéndome – dijo Hermione con cara de asco y confusión Te cacheteó porque aunque sea el espíritu de mi hermano, sigue siendo el cuerpo de Harry! Ya va, espérate que clase de estupideces estamos diciendo? La clase de estupideces que se dicen en el baño de una bomba de gasolina francesa te parece? – dijo Ginny Puedo vivir con ello... pero tengo mucha hambre, vamos a comer!! Muero de hambre – Dijo Hermione frotándose el estómago Suenas como Ron – dijo Ginny – te imaginas que el espíritu de Ron te haya poseído?? Ginny, el ambiente del baño te está afectando vamos para afuera...- dijo Hermione  
  
Cuando salieron, los chicos no estaban Será que nos abandonaron?? – preguntó Ginny alarmada. Nah, el carro está ahí y sinceramente en este momento no me importa, yo lo que quiero es comer – dijo Hermione Muu – le dijo Ginny. Cállate vaca – dijo Hermione ofendiendo a Ginny.  
  
Entraron al restaurante y observaron al fondo del mismo a los cuatro  
chicos sentados en una mesa mientras Harry vocalizaba lentamente para ver  
si la mesonera le entendía, pero no tuvo éxito alguno, las chicas  
llegaron a la mesa y Hermione les dijo a los chicos:  
  
Son unos descorteses, no nos esperaron! – con tono de ofendida. Rronald nos dijo que viniéramos porrque ustedes se iban a tarrdar horras – dijo Viktor. Sí, pero eso fue después de que el- Y su amiguito – agregó Harry. Aja y su "amiguito" se estaban quejando del hambre que tenían – dijo Ron mientras Harry asentía con la cabeza Mira ya me estoy cansando de ustedes dos y sus ironías, te exijo un poco más de respeto mira que aquí los únicos "amiguitos" como tu dices son tu y "MR. simpatía Potter".- dijo John poniéndose de pie. Cómo que "Mr. Simpatía Potter"??!! que quieres decir con eso?!! – dijo Harry también poniéndose de pie. Sí, y que quieres decir con eso de que Harry y yo somos "amiguitos"??!! – dijo Ron también poniéndose de pie. Las chicas y Krum observaban atónitos. Tu lo sabes perfectamente, cuando los vi a ambos haciendo cosas en el baño!! – ante esto hubo una reacción grupal, Ginny se quedó boquiabierta y palideció tuvo que sentarse, Hermione simplemente se desmayó a tiempo que Krum salía del asombro y la sostuvo antes de que cayera al piso, Harry y Ron palidecieron e intercambiaron miradas, mientras que John corrió a abanicar a Ginny con el menú, la pelirroja mientras tanto le decía a la mesonera con un hilo de voz "s'il vous plaît donnez-moi un verre avec l'eau" (por favor tráigame un vaso con agua). Nosotros no hacíamos nada en el baño, solo hablábamos – dijo Ron a tiempo que tomaba la mano de una inconciente Hermione. No tienes que preocuparte Rronald, es un estilo de vida totalmente aceptable, ya entiendo como es que no ha pasado nada entrre ustedes cuatrro con todo el tiempo que llevan conociéndose – dijo Krum NO SOMOS GAY! – Gritó Harry, varias personas voltearon a verlo. Ahora entiendo muchas cosas...- dijo Ginny Qué quieres decir con eso?? – dijo Harry Ahora entiendo porque después de que terminaste con Cho no has vuelto a tener nada serio con... nadie – dijo Ginny tratando de no llorar. No es por eso! Es... por otra cosa, la otra persona que he querido, ya no me corresponde... – dijo Harry, en ese momento Hermione despertaba. Hermione cómo te sientes? – preguntó Ron acercándosele más. Ron por favor a ti es a quien menos quiero ver ahora, no tengo nada en contra de los gays, pero porque si tu y Harry se hacen llamar mis mejores amigos no tuvieron la confianza en mi para contármelo antes?? – preguntó Hermione con voz dolida, aunque en realidad le dolía más el hecho de que Ron, "su Ron" fuera gay. Mione, entiende esto, Harry y yo no somos gay no lo fuimos, no lo somos y no lo seremos, nos gustan las MUJERES – dijo Ron mientras Harry aplaudía sus palabras. Creo que deberíamos comer ya – dijo Ginny tratando de sacar de su mente el hecho de que se había enamorado de un gay quien era pareja de su hermano.  
  
Ginny dijo las órdenes de todos a la mesonera y hubo un gran silencio incómodo, hasta que trajeron la comida, comieron en silencio, las chicas de vez en cuando dando miradas fugaces a Harry y a Ron. Al salir del restaurante John llamó a Harry y a Ron aparte, mientras Krum conducía a las chicas hacia la van.  
  
Miren me quería disculpar por lo que sucedió adentro, lo que pasa es que perdí la paciencia y no quise meterlos en problemas con las chicas – dijo John extendiéndole la mano a Harry para estrecharla, Harry dudó por un segundo, pero le estrechó la ano al chico, Ron por el otro lado con ambas manos en los bolsillos miró la mano de John y dijo secamente: Disculpa aceptada – y caminó hacia la van. No le prestes atención, el es así, pero no te descuides, mira que todavía no eres santo de mi devoción – dijo Harry también caminando hacia la van.  
  
Al llegar los tres chicos a la van y al montarse Harry y Ron adelante,  
se paró la plática que tenían las chicas con Krum, Harry se puso rojo de  
ira al escuchar que John le decía a Ginny "ya volví" y esta le respondió  
"hacías falta en la conversación". Harry arrancó el auto y manejó todo el  
día oyendo las divertidas bromas de John y a Ginny carcajeando a cada  
rato hasta que como a las siete de la noche entraron a un pequeño  
pueblito, se detuvieron en una pequeña posada muggle y pidieron tres  
habitaciones con dos camas cada una, pasarían ahí la noche y arrancarían  
a mediodía el día siguiente, Ron y Harry se quedaron en la habitación de  
la esquina, las chicas en la de al lado, mientras que Viktor y John  
ocupaban la otra. Subieron su equipaje, al entrar a la habitación Harry y  
Ron dejaron sus cosas en el piso y se tiraron en sus respectivas sin ni  
siquiera quitarse los zapatos, ya llevaban diez minutos ahí cuando  
entraron las chicas seguidas de Krum y John, al verlos en la cama les  
dijeron:  
  
no sean flojos, levántense! Vamos a ver el pueblo! – dijo Hermione tratando de olvidar las "inclinaciones" de sus amigos. Ay sí vamos – dijo Ginny quien empezó a saltar en la cama de Harry sin pisarlo, a tiempo que este se sentaba aún con los lentes puestos y dijo: Ay no de verdad hoy no, estoy demasiado cansado, estuve conduciendo toda la noche y todo el día de hoy... quiero dormir. Yo también estoy cansadísimo, otro día – dijo Ron mientras Hermione lo halaba por el brazo para que se levantara.  
  
De repente las luces se apagaron, Ginny saltó de la cama solo para  
caerle encima a Hermione en la oscuridad, todos se quedaron en silencio,  
cuando de pronto la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entraron dos mujeres  
exuberantes con un reproductor de música muggle del que provenía una  
música muy alta, al entrar a la habitación, encendieron las luces, a los  
cuatro hombres en la habitación se les quedaron las bocas abiertas, una  
de las chicas era rubia con una larga cabellera que le llegaba a l  
cintura, con una gran "pechonalidad" y vestida con muy poca ropa de cuero  
bastante ajustada, llevaba un látigo en la mano, omitiendo a las cuatro  
personas que no se encontraban en ninguna de las camas, se dirigió hacia  
Ron y empezó a bailarle sensualmente al ritmo de la música, la otra chica  
que había entrado a la habitación, tenía facciones asiáticas y llevaba un  
ajustado traje de diablo, color rojo, esta última también había ignorado  
a John, Ginny Hermione y a Krum, dirigiéndose a la cama donde un perplejo  
Harry no podía articular palabra. Hermione estaba a punto de llorar y  
gritar por la indignación mientras que Ginny solo temblaba de la ira  
apretando los puños fuertemente, John y Krum solo observaban a Harry y a  
Ron con envidia, las dos mujeres ya llevaban alrededor de ocho minutos  
bailando, hasta que Ginny se dirigió al reproductor de música y le dio  
una patada tal, que se apagó, y fue cuando las "bailarinas" se dieron  
cuenta de que en la habitación no habían cuatro sino ocho personas, por  
lo que la asiática dijo:  
  
Que hacen ustedes aquí?? – con cierto tono de superioridad mirando a Ginny de arriba abajo como si fuera poca cosa. Corrección "cariño" que hacen ustedes aquí??- preguntó Ginny devolviéndole la miradita a la asiática. Nosotras estamos aquí porque fuimos contratadas para dar una presentación a un par de solteros en su despedida de solteros – dijo la Rubia quien para ese momento estaba sobre el abdomen de Ron (a/n: que envidia!- mione grint). Pues se equivocaron de habitación porque este par de "caballeros" están muy lejos de casarse – dijo Hermione cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Pero nosotras copiamos bien la dirección... – dijo la asiática Pues no porque aquí no es donde tienen que hacer su "presentación" ahora les agradezco que desalojen la habitación – dijo Ginny abriendo la puerta, a medida que Hermione tomó a la rubia "sutilmente" del brazo y la haló hasta sacarla del cuarto, cuando Ginny fue a hacer lo mismo con la otra, esta le dijo entre dientes: Yo puedo sola "gracias" – saliendo de la habitación, cuando Hermione volvió a entrar dando un portazo detrás de ella Ron salió de una especie de trance y dijo: Hermione, por que tu sigues empeñada en acabar con la diversión de mi vida??, ya llevamos nueve años en esto déjame tener algo de diversión – ahora todos miraban a Ron excepto Harry quien todavía estaba traumado. Diversión?? Diversión!!?? ESO TE PARECE DIVERTIDO??!!! PUES DEJME DECIRTE ENTONCES QUE ERES UN INMORAL RONALD WEASLEY!! – gritó Hermione roja como fiera, saliendo de la habitación, Ginny solo dijo: Viktor, John ya no hay nada que ver vamos a dormir – y mirando a Harry y a Ron con una mirada dura salió de la habitación a tiempo que John murmuraba: Viktor, por que ellos tienen tanta suerte?? De una forma u otra siempre están rodeados de mujeres- Ah, no lo se vamos a dormirr, muerro de sueño.- Al salir de la habitación Krum cerró la puerta, en ese momento Ron habló de nuevo. Sinceramente no entiendo a las mujeres Harry, en especial a Miss. Granger, cuando me habla se la pasa reprochándome que trato de arruinar el viaje y que no me divierto y no la dejo a ella tampoco, entonces viene esa preciosidad a bailarme a mi solito y Hermione se pone como una furia y literalmente me la quita de encima, en contra de mi voluntad – Ron dijo esto muy rápido sin siquiera mirar a Harry- Tu que crees Harry?? Por qué crees que se puso así??... Harry?? Harry me estás prestando atención?... por lo menos puedes tener la caridad de cerrar la boca y decirme que te pasa?? Ron... acabo de tener una bailarina exótica bailando en mi regazo?? – preguntó un perplejo Harry. Bueno, si aspecto asiático te parece exótico??.... sí tuviste una asiática bailando en tu regazo, pero nuestras queridas "amigas" Hermione y Ginny se encargaron de literalmente quitárnoslas de encima muy a nuestro pesar- Dijo Ron. Hmm, yo solo espero no tener más sorpresas por hoy... ha sido un día pesado, vamos a dormir- Dijo Harry a tiempo que Ron asentía, ambos se pusieron sus pijamas y cuando ya habían apagado la luz... Harry... – dijo Ron. Que – dijo un irritado Harry. Te imaginas que ahora que vamos a dormir otra vez, aparezca Barney de repente?? Mira Ron no me causa gracia, yo llego a soñar con esa cosa y te lo juro que te vas a despertar por los golpes que te voy a dar o simplemente puedo enviarle una carta a Luna para decirle que te encantaría verla, pero que eres muy tímido como para decírselo – dijo Harry con voz seria, excepto la parte de Luna, esa la dijo con la misma voz de niña que utilizó en el baño del restaurante. Esta bien, vamos a dormir no se toca más el tema – dijo Ron seriamente, para luego de cinco minutos caer en un profundo sueño, al igual que Harry.  
  
A/N: Holas de nuevo!! Bueno para compensar la tardanza este cap se los pusimos larguito, lo que viene es demasiado bueno para revelarlo ahorita (sí yo se que nos deben estar insultando por no revelar nada, recuerden, somos malas)... muchas de ustedes seguramente estarán igual de encariñadas con las bailarinas como lo están Herm y Ginny.... Pero tómense unos antiácidos para lo que viene... John me está cayendo mal a mi también y el se suponía que iba a ser un personaje espectacular, iba a ser una réplica de cuerpo y personalidad CASI exacta al bello Dan Radcliffe (el amorcito de Mauxi jeje), aunque yo realmente muero es por Mr. Grint, eso explica el apellido en mi nick, con respecto a John las cosas no salieron taan bien como se esperaba con el, no fue con intenciones malignas ni nada, es solo que la historia dio un giro un tanto inesperado y no fluyó de la forma que esperábamos y el fue el afectado, pero tranquilas que no es ni mortífago ni nada......... creo, depende de cómo fluya todo tal vez les demos sorpresitas tal vez sea nuevo de nuevo.... Tal vez conspire MÁS contra Harry...... Dr. Corazón de Hogwarts ya viene en camino también, téngannos paciencia que siempre al final cumplimos. Voy con las preguntas y luego Reviews!!:  
  
Hermione regresará a Inglaterra con una úlcera??  
  
Ginny tendrá que pagar el reproductor de música que estropeó??  
  
Arrullará Barney a Harry por la noche??  
  
Algún día las chicas se recuperaran del trauma que les causó la noticia de que Harry y Ron son gays??  
  
Por qué demonios nadie hizo nada durante gran parte de la presentación de las bailarinas??  
  
Volverá Luna Lovegood??  
  
John tocará la puerta antes de entrar a los baños de ahora en adelante??  
  
Será Krum tan bueno como aparenta?? O por una vez en su vida Ron tendrá razón??  
  
Ahora Reviews!!!:  
  
Merodeadora-Chii: Holis!!! Sorry por la tardanza es q tuvimos unos problemillas.... Tu dices que si de ti dependiera nos dejarías miles de reviews, por lo que nosotras te damos mil gracias!!.... Lo de Hermione con Ron en el carro.... Solo te digo q no desesperes que después de este cap viene el favorito de Mauxi Word por ciertas cosillas que no te voy a decir.... Te apoyo cien por ciento, que envidia le tengo a Hermione y si te soy sincera a Emma Watson también por estar todo el día con mi amorcito Rupert... pero en este caso a Hermione porque primero fue sábado que domingo cierto?... Tengo una preguntita para ti, cómo se puede unir una a RON4EVER???? Porque créeme q yo estaría gustosa. Besos Bye!!  
  
Lil Granger: Holitas!! Jejejejeje me agradan tus comentarios... ciertamente alguien debería matar a Barney..... no a John... bueno tal vez, pero mi odio contenido es hacia el dinosaurio ese morado, Krum realmente... ya no se q pensar de el... A nosotras también nos encantan y nos fascinan los ataques de celos de Ron.. Bueno, en realidad nos gusta Ron en general, pero sus celos me hacen sentir envidia de Hermione, tal vez sí le demos una ayudita porque realmente el pobre es más lento que una tortuga... Gracias por lo de mis buenos gustos!!!! Me siento halagada, tu también tienes buenos gustos! Porque tratándose de Ronnie... todo en el es bello. Tranquila que por ahí viene también Dr. corazón, tengo que admitir que me ha dado flojera subir ese, no sé porque... Besos! Bye!!  
  
HG: Hola!!!! Que bueno que te gustó el chap!, tranquila, no tienes idea de toda la acción que viene en el siguiente cap, yo creo que viene DEMASIADA acción, realmente estos dos últimos caps q he subido de la carretera, han sido como unos capítulos de transición y preparación para lo que viene después. Gracias! A nosotras nos consta que te gusta el fic porque siempre nos dejas reviews : p Besos! Bye!!  
  
Lunalunera: Lo prometido es deuda, aquí está el nuevo cap! Espero q lo disfrutes. Besos!! Bye!!  
  
Bueno estimadas lectoras hasta la próxima y recuerden, si quieren motivarnos un poquito más para escribir más rápido hagan clic en el botoncito de abajo y no precisamente el que sirve para retroceder el capítulo, ustedes saben perfectamente de cual botoncito les estamos hablando. Cuídense Bye!!! 


	10. Capítulo 1: La carretera Día 3

A/N: Sí!!!!! Aquí estamos otra vez, otra vez, otra vez!!!! Como pueden ver el colegio no nos ha matado... aún. Disfruten miren que está bastante laaaaargo, esperamos que les guste, pero ya saben, mándenos de todo excepto virus!!

Disclaimer: No somos dueñas de Harry Potter ni de ninguno de los maravillosos personajes, bueno Krum no es maravilloso, si fuéramos las dueñas no nos haría falta una mesada! Gracias a Dios no somos dueñas de Barney, lo único nuestro es John, la trama de la historia y la casa de los Krum en la riviera francesa

Capítulo 10: La carretera. Día 3:

   A la mañana siguiente Ginny Weasley amaneció con un fuerte dolor en el pie, al recordar lo que había pasado y como se había lastimado su pie, recordó los eventos de la noche anterior empezando a sentirse molesta de nuevo, volteó la vista hacia la cama a su izquierda y divisó una masa castaña toda revuelta, Hermione todavía dormía, a Ginny no le extrañaría nada que su amiga hubiese asado la noche mirando al techo tratando de pasar el coraje que le causó la reacción de Ron, a este paso a alguien le iba a salir una úlcera, lentamente Ginny se levantó de su cama y se dirigió al baño, tomó una ducha mientras pensaba en porque Harry habría reaccionado de esa manera ante las bailarinas, ciertamente el chico era algo extraño no se movió durante todo el espectáculo, pero tampoco parecía que lo disfrutaba como lo hacía Ron, Harry solo se quedó ahí quieto inmóvil, ok todos se sorprendieron, pero el fue el peor ni siquiera hacía movimientos incómodos, nada!, algunas veces se preguntaba que había cambiado entre ella y Harry? Obviamente cuando ella pensó que ya lo había superado fue capaz de hablarle y se convirtieron en amigos, todo fue maravilloso hasta que ella se dió cuenta de que todavía lo quería ahí entró en pánico y trató de mantener algo de distancia por un tiempo, cosa que el chico no le permitió, lego desde hacía un tiempo para acá, Ginny trató de alejar a Harry de su corazón consiguiendo novio y fueron uno tras otro, ambos Harry y Ron empezaron a celarla y a amenazar a los chicos que a Ginny le gustaban, hecho que le ayudó a Ginny a confirmar que entre ella y Harry no pasaría mas nada que una amistad... Ginny fue sacada abruptamente de sus pensamientos por un knock en la puerta y la voz de Hermione que preguntaba:

- Gin, te falta mucho??

- No Herm, ya voy saliendo – dijo la pelirroja cerrando la llave de la ducha y cubriéndose con una toalla rosa, salió del baño divisando a Hermione sacando sus cosas de baño preparándose para ducharse también, Ginny le preguntó:

- Cómo te sientes Mione??

- De que? – Hermione trató de hacerse la desentendida

- De lo de anoche por supuesto... sabes lo de que mi hermano era un inmoral y todo eso además del hecho de que cuando volví a la habitación tu estabas arropada hasta los pelos con las luces apagadas y si mi oído no me engaña oí llanto que se detuvo en el momento en el que entré – terminó Ginny.

- Ah... eso

- Sí Hermione, "eso"

- Ay Ginny de verdad que discúlpame por haberle dicho inmoral a tu hermano y con respecto a lo del llanto, no quería que me vieras llorar...

- Primero mi hermano SÍ es un inmoral, tu sabes que tiene que ser una situación mega especial para que yo diga algo bueno de Ron, yo estoy de tu lado y Segundo te vas a poner con ridiculeces a estas alturas?? Cuantas veces te he visto llorar desde que somos amigas?? E incluso desde antes y para colmo siempre es por la misma persona así que no veo porque tuviste que hacer eso

- Es que nosotras habíamos hecho un pacto recuerdas?? Que no nos íbamos a dejar llevar más por ellos, que íbamos a ignorarlos, tratar de darle una oportunidad a el otro par o a los chicos bellos que viéramos aquí y que íbamos a ser "solo amigos" para encontrar nuestras medias     na-manzanas y aquí estoy yo, llorando como la propia estúpida, sinceramente no creo que Ron sea gay porque mira como estaba anoche, casi le pide matrimonio a la bicha esa... – dijo Hermione con una gran desilusión en su voz.

- Ay yo realmente no sabría que decirte acerca de Harry, el se quedó de piedra y ni se movió cuando la china esa le empezó a bailar encima y no creo que Ron le fuera a pedir matrimonio precisamente... con la mentecita que tiene...– dijo Ginny medio molesta.

- Bueno tu sabes que el pobre de Harry siempre ha sido un poco lento para... todo realmente no me extrañaría que hubiese reaccionado después de que salimos de la habitación – dijo Hermione tranquila.

- Bueno, sabes que? Yo creo que deberíamos continuar esta conversación después de que te bañes porque no es muy cómodo mantener una conversación en toalla- dijo Ginny

- Ok hablamos luego – Hermione entró al baño y no salió hasta media hora después, ya vestida, cuando salió la pelirroja estaba terminando de aplicarse el polvo, pero ya estaba lista.

   Estuvieron hablando como por diez minutos hasta que les tocaron la puerta, era Viktor llamándolas para bajar a comer, Hermione vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que eran las doce del mediodía, cuando las chicas bajaron a almorzar, ya los cuatro chicos estaban esperando en la mesa, Hermione y Ginny dieron las buenas tardes y se sentaron en las sillas que John y Viktor les ofrecían, comieron en sana paz y silencio, al terminar de comer Ron anunció que iban a partir en media hora, Viktor se quedó abajo para pagarle a la señora dueña de la posada por la estadía mientras todos los demás subían a terminar de arreglar sus cosas, media hora más tarde salieron, con Ron en el volante y Harry de co-piloto, en la parte de atrás de la camioneta las chicas habían cambiado el orden, Hermione seguía en la ventana detrás de Ron, Ginny iba al lado de Hermione, junto a Ginny iba Viktor y junto a Viktor iba John, justo detrás de Harry, fue una tarde tranquila, Harry puso la radio un rato, Hermione retomó su lectura, Ginny oía el discman de Hermione mientras John y Krum hablaban de Quidditch, los ánimos de todos, excepto de Ginny quien había sido absorbida por la música, se elevaron cuando como a las siete de la noche divisaron una valla que decía: Bienvenu à la côte! (Bienvenidos a la riviera!), en ese momento todos voltearon a ver a Ginny esperando por la traducción quien no reaccionaba porque estaba concentrada en la música, como cinco segundos más tarde y al ver que todos seguían mirándola y el carro se había detenido Ginny se quitó los audífonos y dijo:

- Qué?!

- Gin... pareces medio drogada con esa cosa, queremos saber q dice en el anuncio – Dijo Ron mirándola con una mirada algo extraña.

- Dice: "Bienvenidos a la riviera" ya puedo volver a oír mi música?? Gracias – y sin esperar a que le respondieran, se volvió a poner los audífonos, en ese momento todos dejaron de mirarla, Nadie habló, Krum y John solo miraban por la ventana, Hermione retomó su lectura, Ginny miraba al vacío mientras oía su música, Harry examinaba el mapa para ver donde quedaba la casa de la familia de Krum y Ron iba concentrado en la vía de vez en cuando echando miraditas hacia donde estaba Hermione.

Como a las ocho y media de la noche, llegaron a la dirección de la casa de Krum, Ron estacionó el auto justo en frente del pórtico, de un frenazo en el que todos fueron impulsados hacia delante, Harry casi pega contra el vidrio y el libro de Hermione se le escapó de las manos cayendo justo en la cabeza de Ron quien profirió un "Ouch!" algo fuerte, Ginny lo señalaba con el dedo y se reía, Harry dijo:

- Bueno Ron espero que eso te ayude a darte cuenta de que eres un peligro para la sociedad cada vez que estás detrás del volante y pensándolo bien, más que un peligro para la sociedad eres un peligro eres un peligro para mi integridad personal! –

- Mione, que son estas cosas que tu lees??!! Pesa como cuatro kilos!! – Dijo Ron algo molesto mirando a Hermione quien tampoco tenía cara de felicidad, era la primera vez que se veían a los ojos en días.

- Para tu información Ronald Weasley, esa cosa es un libro y es tan pesado porque el conocimiento pesa, o por lo menos eso dicen, ahora por favor devuélveme mi "cosa" – Dijo Hermione con tono de obstinación, todavía no le perdonaba a Ron que hubiese disfrutado tanto lo de la rubia esa.

- Uh Herms eso de la "cosa" se puede malinterpretar! – dijo Harry riendo, ese comentario hizo que Ginny se riera más duro, mientras que Ron y Hermione se sonrojaban terriblemente, en ese momento John abría la puerta de la van y salía para estirarse, Krum lo siguió y con su caminar hosco se dirigió a abrir la puerta con un hechizo.

         Para el momento en el que Krum abrió la puerta de entrada, las chicas, Ron y Harry ya estaban afuera de la van y junto con John, estaban sacando  el equipaje de la maleta, Hermione sacó su morral algo pesado declinando las ofertas a cargarlo por ella, Harry sacó la maleta de Ruedas de Ginny y se ofreció a llevársela, Ginny solo le dijo:

- Gracias, pero no gracias Harry, yo puedo sola para algo son las rueditas – Con esto caminó hacia donde Hermione la esperaba, entraron juntas a la casa, Krum seguía aguantándoles la puerta y se dirigieron hacia la salita, donde tomaron en el sofá y esperaron por John, Harry y Ron por entrar con su propio equipaje.

   Una vez que estaban todos adentro, Hermione y  Ginny sentadas en el sofá, los chicos estaban todos de pie "escuchando" lo que Krum les decía, el búlgaro les indicaba donde se encontraba cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, Habían 3 baños, uno en la habitación principal en la que había una sola cama grande donde se quedarían las dos chicas ya que eran las únicas a las que no les importaba dormir en la misma cama, luego habían dos habitaciones, una a cada lado de la principal, con una litera en cada habitación, frente a una de las habitaciones había otro baño el último baño se encontraba en la planta baja y por lo tanto bastante lejos de las habitaciones, además del baño, en la planta baja estaba la cocina estilo americana, un comedor y la salita en la que se encontraban en ese momento, dado que Krum sabía que Hermione venía de familia muggle decidió conseguir algo de entretenimiento muggle para la chica antes de que llegara, por lo que había encargado una TV un reproductor de películas muggles y un equipo de sonido muggle, todos estaban un poco impresionados por esto excepto Ron quien miraba a Krum rojo de la ira. Cinco minutos más tarde, las chicas fueron las primeras en hacer algo, se levantaron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a la habitación principal, John y Krum las siguieron, casi corriendo para tomar la habitación del lado derecho de las de las chicas, Harry y Ron iban al último, pero iban caminando, en realidad les parecía algo estúpido por parte de Krum y John el salir corriendo de esa forma para agarrar esa habitación, total y ambas eran iguales, ambas tenían una litera, gran cosa, además Harry y Ron estaban demasiado cansados como para seguirles el jueguito, por lo que en lo que entraron a su habitación la cual estaba a oscuras tiraron sus maletas al suelo y se acostaron a dormir en la litera, Harry en la cama de abajo y Ron en la de arriba, no se molestaron en encender la luz, como a los tres minutos harry le pregunta a Ron:

- Ron...

- Hmm...- musitó el pelirrojo con tono de obstinación.

- Por qué crees que ese par de idiotas estaban corriendo??

- No lo se Harry... y tampoco me importa... ya déjame dormir

         Estuvieron en silencio como por cinco minutos hasta que la puerta de su cuarto se abrió violentamente para dejar entrar a una alegre Ginny seguida de una también sonriente Hermione:

- Ay no me digan que ya están durmiendo!! Párense, la noche es joven!!- dijo la pelirroja con un tono alegre, los chicos trataron de no prestarle atención, Harry se preguntaba porque las mujeres cambiaban de humor tan rápido mientras que Ron se tapaba hasta la cabeza con las cobijas para no oír a Ginny, lo cual no funcionó.

- Anden chicos levántense! – dijo Hermione también.

- Estamos cansados, salimos otro día...

- Vamos Harry no seas aburrido!! Vamos a salir a bailar!! Viktor y John ya se están alistando para salir! Levántense – dijo la voz de la pelirroja

- Ellos van?? – preguntó Ron semidormido todavía

- Sí, pero si ustedes no quieren venir no se preocupen, nosotras vamos solas con ellos – dijo Hermione.

- NO! – dijeron los chicos al unísono 

- Bueno entonces levántense!- dijo Ginny.

- No... en cinco minutos... – dijo Ron volviéndose a arropar.

- No, levántense YA! – dijo Hermione encendiendo la luz del cuarto, los chicos cerraron los ojos con fuerza por que se habían encandilado, de repente las chicas empezaron a reír, primero fue bajito, pero después empezaron a reír aún más duro hasta que sus risitas se convirtieron en carcajadas, Harry y Ron se sentían irritados porque pensaban que las chicas se reían de ellos, pero cuando Harry abrió los ojos y se colocó sus anteojos, no podía creer lo que veía, Ron por el otro lado todavía no los abría, seguía tapándose la cara con ambas manos y les decía a las chicas que se callaran, Harry solo miraba incrédulo a su alrededor, Ron abrió sus ojos y con una cara de desconcierto gritó:

- ROSADO??!!! Cómo terminé durmiendo en un cuarto rosado??!!

- No es rosado Ron – lo corrigió Hermione entre risas – es "Rosa pálido"- Ginny ahora se encontraba en el piso riendo a carcajadas mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de la risa.

- Hermione... de que color es el cuarto de ustedes?- preguntó un desconcertado Harry.

- Blanco.

- Por qué el nuestro no es blanco también??!!- preguntó un todavía indignado Ron.

- Porque el de ustedes es el que ocupaban las hermanitas de Krum cada vez que venían

- Bueno... jeje ya dejemos la charla, báñense, alístense porque en un rato jeje nos vamos -  dijo Ginny quien todavía no podía terminar de controlar la risa mientras iba saliendo de la habitación con Hermione.

- Ya entiendo porque corrían- dijo Harry después de un rato.

- Cállate – contestó Ron

Decidieron que Harry se iba a bañar primero, cuando este salió de la habitación directo al baño que tenían en frente de su "masculina" habitación se dio cuenta de que estaba ocupado, ya que la voz de John le respondió desde adentro, pero sin abrir la puerta co un "Qué?", Harry no contestó, y con toda la calma del mundo se dirigió hacia el baño de la planta baja donde tomó un baño rápido y se limitó a ponerse una camiseta azul junto con unos viejos jeans, al salir del baño y llegar a la planta de arriba, se encontró con John quien iba saliendo del baño también ya vestido y con una camiseta exactamente igual a la de Harry, se miraron por un segundo y John dijo:

- Wow que coincidencia! Estamos usando la misma camisa!

- Sí, ya veo – Harry se apresuró a buscar otra camisa en su maleta, terminó poniéndose una camiseta negra con un símbolo de la paz blanco en el medio.

Ron salió del cuarto con sus cosas de baño y una toalla verde sobre su hombro y justo cuando vio el baño, Krum acababa de cerrar la puerta del mismo, Ron soltó un gruñido y se dirigió hacia el baño de la planta baja, tomó un baño rápido al igual que Harry, para luego ponerse unos pantalones jeans color azul oscuro, un sweater manga larga gris oscuro y arriba una camiseta negra manga corta. Harry y Ron fueron los primeros en estar listos, por lo que tomaron sus chaquetes y se montaron en la van a esperar por las chicas y por Krum y John para poder ir a la fulana disco y poder volver a dormir, cuando se montaron en la van eran como las 9:45 mientras más pronto se fueran más pronto volverían, esos eran los únicos pensamientos que pasaban por la mente de Ron hasta que como a las 10:20 vio a Hermione salir por la puerta principal con su cabello totalmente liso y recogido en un elegante moño, llevaba un vestido azul marino por las rodillas, pero que tenía una pequeña raja a un lado, el vestido tenía la espalda escotada y la chica llevaba unas sandalias de tacón alto, Harry apartó sus pensamientos del cuarto rosado cuando vio salir detrás de Hermione mientras conversaba con ella a Ginny quien llevaba una camiseta que dejaba al descubierto su delgada cintura, la camisa era color arena y decía "I love the seekers" y tenía una pequeña snitch dibujada en la parte inferior, estaba usando unos pantalones de cuero ajustados color negro y unas botas (no vaqueras) de tacón alto también negras. Las chicas lucían radiantes, cuando llegaron a la van se pararon justo en frente a la puerta de la parte de atrás y Hermione empezó a mirar a Ron insistentemente, Ginny miraba las estrellas, parecía que esperaban algo, pero que?? – se preguntaba Ron, hasta que Harry le dio un codazo y le dijo:

- Creo que quieren que les abras la puerta de la van, si no te has dado cuenta, tu y yo estamos encerrados aquí con los seguros puestos

- Aah, cierto, ya voy – dijo el pelirrojo y a toda prisa se salió de la camioneta y les abrió la puerta a las chicas.

- Gracias Ron – dijo Hermione sin mirarlo directamente a los ojos

- Si gracias "Ronnie" – dijo Ginny mofándose de su hermano a tiempo que le pellizcaba una mejilla, lo cual no le hizo nada de gracia a Ron, quien volvió a entrar a la camioneta después de haber cerrado la puerta cuando entró Ginny.

- Están muy guapas hoy señoritas, verdad Ron? –  dijo Harry con una sonrisa haciendo sonrojar a Ginny.

- Si, están muy bonitas – dijo Ron sin mirar directamente a nadie, lo que decepcionó un poco a Hermione ya que la respuesta de Ron había sido algo indiferente.

- Gracias Harry – dijo Hermione dedicándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

       En ese momento se creó un silencio incómodo en el que Ginny miraba por la ventana hacia la casa, Hermione encontraba sus pies muy entretenidos, Harry silbaba mientras sonaba sus dedos contra el tablero del auto y Ron se veía algo distraído, no miraba hacia ningún lugar fijo hasta que oyó que Ginny abría la puerta de la parte de atrás del auto y entraban Krum y John, Krum llevaba unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca arremangada hasta los codos y John llevaba la camisa que Harry llevaba puesta antes, con unos pantalones de jean.  En lo que se montaron saludaron a todos con un "buenas noches" y halagaron a las chicas quienes respondieron muy animadamente, lo que provocó que a Harry le doliera el estómago al ver la manera en la que Ginny se sonrojaba, Ron solo torció sus ojos, en realidad estaba un poco harto de todos, no tenía ganas de mas nada, más que de dormir, así fuese en un cuarto rosado, lo que quería era olvidarse de todos y todas y dormir.

       Al cabo de cinco minutos ya Harry se sentía verdaderamente enfermo por estar encerrado en un carro con los halagos del empalagoso de John hacia Ginny, además de que Harry no sabía que colonia era esa que usaba o Krum o John, pero ya lo tenía mareado, a Hermione también le perturbaba el olor por lo que dijo:

- Ron, podrías por favor prender el carro?? Es que hace calor y quería abrir la ventanilla.

- Ok – dijo el pelirrojo tratando de soportar ese olor que no sabía a cual de los dos tipos pertenecía. Justo cuando iba a prender la van Krum dijo:

- Perro, podemos encenderr el airre acondicionado Herrmionninny...

- NO!! – Gritaron Harry, Ron, Hermione y Ginny al mismo tiempo, esta última no paraba de estornudar por el olor. Ron encendió la camioneta, pero al mismo tiempo preguntó:

- A dónde vamos?? – todos lo miraron como si lo fueran a matar, excepto Harry quien dijo:

- El se refiere a que donde es la dirección de la discoteca a la que vamos – todos dejaron de mirar a Ron, ahora todos miraban a Ginny.

- Eeh, a dos calles de llegar aquí... creo – 

- _"Por lo menos ya tengo la ventana abierta, ahora me entrará algo de aire fresco y no me asfixiaré mientras nos perdemos... por qué se me quedó mi libro??" _– Pensó Hermione, mientras respiraba el aire que entraba por la ventana.

   A las 10:40 llegaron a la disco después de haberse perdido, Ginny siempre los guiaba por la vía equivocada. Era una típica disco muggle, Harry se sintió aliviado al ver que no había que hacer cola para entrar. Cuando entraron, una linda chica los llevó a una mesa para seis personas, estuvieron conversando un rato hasta que a las chicas les empezó a dar algo de calor, Krum les ofreció algo de beber una vez que había llamado a la chica que los atendió al llegar, la chica gracias a Dios hablaba inglés, las charlas en francés que se llevaban a cabo alrededor de Ron lo tenían algo mareado:

- Qué van a  ogdenag?? – preguntó la chica con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Yo quiero un tequila por favor – dijo Hermione sorprendiendo a todos excepto a Ginny

- Yo también! – dijo la pelirroja, ahora todos la miraban a ella

- Ginny, tu eres una niña, no puedes beber alcohol – dijo Ron

- Yo no soy una niña Ron, déjame en paz y ordena tu bebida, la señorita está esperando – dijo Ginny

- Yo también quiero un tequila – dijo Harry ahora todos lo miraban raro excepto Ginny quien le torció los ojos

- Que?! – preguntó Harry algo molesto.

- Nada – dijeron todos a coro

- Yo también quiero uno de esos – dijo Ron

- Ni siquiera sabes como se llaman – Dijo Hermione.

- Claro que sí se! – dijo Ron, Krum y John miraban hacia otro lado.

- Por favor, maduren! – dijeron Ginny y Harry en un coro improvisado, Los cuatro se sonrojaron un poco, Krum y John ordenaron sus bebidas y la muchacha se retiró a buscarlas.

Estuvieron bebiendo por un rato, las chicas pidieron tres rondas de tequila, Harry y Ron no se quedaron atrás, de vez en cuando Harry les decía a las chicas que no deberían beber tanto, ellas solo lo mandaban a callar, ya estaban algo borrachas para el momento en el que llegaron dos chicas y se les acercaron a Harry y a Ron, a Harry se le acercó una asiática que tenía el cabello negro como el suyo, pero con reflejos azul eléctrico, Harry pensó:

- _"Merlín!, ya esto es algo aún más raro que lo de Barney! Ahora se me aparecen asiáticas en todos lados!!"._

   La chica que se acercó a Ron, era rubia (vaya sorpresa!), pero esta era diferente, tenía los ojos de un color miel muy parecidos a los de cierta persona... Ron pensó:

- _"WOW! Que guapa! Me gustan sus ojos se parecen a los de... que demonios me está diciendo?? Yo no hablo francés!"_

- Eeh Gin... traducción por favor? – dijo Harry sin quitar los ojos de la chica de los mechones azules.

- Yo no soy traductora de nadie! – dijo Ginny furiosa mirando a Harry, mientras Hermione fulminaba a la rubia con la mirada, Ron estaba que se le caía la baba, hasta Krum y John estaban pendientes de las dos extrañas – Hablan inglés?? – preguntó Ginny a las dos chicas rudamente.

- Eeh, si, disculpen no sabíamos que no eran de aquí – dijo la asiática, la rubia solo soltó una risita, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a Ron, Hermione temblaba de la ira.

- Bueno quieren bailar?? – les preguntó a Harry y a Ron la rubia

- Eeh, sí, claro – dijo Ron con una sonrisa tonta, las dos chicas no les dieron tiempo a reaccionar, arrastraron a Harry y a Ron hacia la pista de baile donde empezaron a bailar sensualmente con ellos.

Hermione no soportó más, se terminó su trago para luego tomarse el de Viktor también, tomó a Krum por el brazo y lo arrastró hasta la pista de baile, empezaron a bailar muy cerca de Ron y la rubia, lo que no le causó mucha gracia al pelirrojo, a Harry tampoco le gustó mucho la forma cada vez más atrevida de cómo bailaban Ginny y John, quienes se habían integrado a la pista poco después, estuvieron en esa especie de batalla de "quien puede más" como por una hora hasta que toda la música se detuvo, Harry miró hacia arriba para ver si pasó lo de la última vez y todo se había detenido por una lechuza, pero no, de repente se oyó una voz que repitió en francés y luego en inglés:

"Remerciez-vous tout pour venir, maintenant nous allons commencer l'heure du voyageur qui moyens que nous allons jouer des genres différents de musique de pays différents et dans le centre du cercle, les couples le danseront"

"Thank you all for coming, right now we are going to start the traveler hour, which means that we are going to play different kinds of music from different countries and in the center of the circle, couples will dance it"

"Gracias a todos por venir, en pocos momentos comenzará la hora viajera, en donde se tocarán diferentes tipos de música de diferentes países y en el centro del círculo, parejas bailarán"

En ese momento todas las personas que se encontraban en la pista de baile, se colocaron en un gran círculo, dejando un espacio bastante grande en el medio, Hermione y Ginny se miraron la una a la otra emocionadas, Ginny le dijo a Hermione en un susurro para que nadie más oyera:

- Bien!, tal vez podamos aprovechar las clases de baile que tomamos el verano pasado! – Hermione solo asintió con la cabeza. 

De repente empezó a sonar una música muy movida, era un merengue, segundos más tarde una pareja de origen latino salió al medio del círculo y bailó la pieza, todos aplaudieron, luego empezó a sonar una pieza de Flamenco, otra pareja salió a bailar, las chicas estaban muy impresionadas de lo bien que se desenvolvía la gente en medio de ese círculo bailando música de diferentes culturas. Todos estuvieron observando diferentes parejas bailar como por media hora hasta que de repente empezó a sonar uyn tango, ninguna pareja salió a bailar, hasta que Ginny le susurró a Krum en el oído:

- Hermione ama el Tango...

En ese momento, Krum sacó a Hermione a bailar, a pesar de lo borracha que estaba bailaba muy bien, bailaban muy cerca el uno del otro, lo cual estaba haciendo temblar a Ron de la ira, llegó un momento en el que Krum tomó la pierna de Hermione y ambos se inclinaron en un sensual movimiento, la gente empezó a aplaudir al ver la habilidad que tenían, mientras Hermione pensaba:

_"Me estoy mareando, no se si es que bebí mucho o es la colonia de Viktor... se me está pegando mucho más de lo necesario, por lo menos la pieza va a acabar dentro de poco y no tendré que ser descortés"_

A la pieza todavía le quedaba bastante tiempo, antes de acabarse, todo fue normal, hasta que en una parte de la canción Viktor tomó a Hermione en sus brazos y la levantó un poco para llevar a cabo un paso en el que Hermione pasaba su pierna por la pierna de Viktor, al hacerlo, a este se le apareció una sonrisa complacida por su rostro (A/N: pervertido) Justo cuando la chica llevaba su pierna como por la rodilla de su compañero de baile se le subió un poco la raja del vestido dejando ver casi toda la pierna de Hermione, ante esto algunos chicos empezaron a silbar, Ron no aguantó más, sin pensar entró a la pista de baile y separó a Hermione de Krum, y la cargo de forma que esta quedara sobre su hombro, para evitar que se la llevara y aún más mareada, Hermione trató de agarrar algo que la retuviese ahí y evitar que Ron se la llevara, Krum como si nada se unió a la multitud dejando la pista de baile vacía mientras todos esquivaban las manos de Hermione las cuales intentaban agarrarse de algo, tomó a Ginny por la camisa y la empezó a halar, la pelirroja halaba a Hermione hacia ella, pero Ron era más fuerte que ambas por lo que siguió caminando produciendo que la unión de las dos chicas se disolviera y por el contrapeso, Ginny fue arrastrada hasta el medio de la pista de baile, todas la miraban y la luz se enfocó en ella, en ese momento Harry Potter se encontraba en el baño, por lo que el pobre se perdió de toda la acción, pero no por mucho...

-

-

* Afuera en el estacionamiento...

-

-

Ron colocó a Hermione en el piso, la chica ya no gritaba, no le veía el sentido a seguir gritando si Ron igual no la iba a bajar, en el momento en el que sintió sus pies en el pavimento, sintió que aquellos tacones la estaban matando, sin tomar en cuenta los mareos, pero los mareos definitivamente no eran por el olor de Ron, la chica puso sus manos en su cadera y fulminaba a Ron con la mirada, el pelirrojo por el otro lado la miraba muy serio con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ron fue el primero en hablar o gritar mejor dicho:

- QUE DEMONIOS FUE LO QUE PAS" ALLÁ ADENTRO??!! 

- YO BAILABA CON **_MI_** AMIGO Y TU LLEGASTE DE SALVAJE Y ME SACASTE CARGADA DEL LOCAL, ME GUSTARÍA SABER QUE DEMONIOS ES LO QUE TE PASA RONALD WEASLEY!!!! 

- POR LO VISTO HERMIONE GRANGER TE ESTABA SALVANDO DE TERMINAR EN LA CAMA DE UN HOTEL, BORRACHA Y CON ESE TIPO, PORQUE POR LO VISTO TU NO HAS CRECIDO!! – Hermione reaccionó como si le hubiesen dado una cachetada, intentó pegarle a Ron, pero olvidó dos importantes hechos, uno, llevaba tacones, dos, estaba borracha, por lo que resbaló sobre el pecho del pelirrojo y rompió en llanto.

- Te odio...- le dijo entre sollozos

- En serio? – preguntó un muy dolido Ron, sin embargo seguía acariciando la espalda de la chica, dándole consuelo para que no llorara más.

- No...

- Entonces porque me acabas de decir que me odias??

- Porque estoy borracha tonto, es lógico que diga cosas que no siento!! – dijo Hermione mientras seguía llorando, Ron tomó su cara entre sus manos y la posó sus labios sobre los de la chica, esperando a que esta respondiera el beso, momentos más tarde, Hermione separó un poco sus labios, dando inicio al segundo beso que recibía de Ron, tan ansiado como el primero, pero este beso a diferencia del primero fue más apasionado, con más fuerza por parte de ambos, para Ron todo iba muy bien hasta que Hermione se separó bruscamente de el, con sus ojos llenos de rabia, Hermione tomó algo de impulso y le dio a Ron la cachetada más fuerte que le habían dado en su vida.

-

-

* Mientras en la disco...

-

-

Ginny se encontraba super nerviosa, Hermione la había halado con tal  fuerza, que cuando se separaron, Ginny quedó parada en el medio del círculo, para su horror empezó a sonar una música que la gente acompañaba con palmadas, era música árabe... a Ginny le gustaba mucho ese tipo de danzas, pero le daba algo de pena bailarla ahí en frente de tanta gente, no le quedó más remedio que empezar a bailar, de repente John apareció frente a ella, esto le dio a Ginny algo de apoyo moral, empezaron a bailar muy sensualmente, para el momento en el que Ginny estaba meneando sus caderas frente a John a tiempo que descendía, Harry Potter salió del baño de hombres a donde había entrado tratando de deshacerse de la chica asiática, quien pretendía perseguirlo por la disco toda la noche, algo aturdido por el ruido de palmas y silbidos que eran lanzados por la multitud logró llegar a su antiguo lugar al borde del círculo, se enfureció y sintió como le hervía la sangre al ver a Ginny, bailar tan descaradamente con John, ninguno de los dos se veía perturbados, todo lo contrario, se la estaban pasando en grande, Harry pensó en dar media vuelta e irse, pero al ver la cara de pervertido que tenía John mientras Ginny prácticamente, según Harry se le regalaba, entró al círculo y sacó a Ginny Weasley de la disco, halándola de un brazo, la chica protestaba, Harry pretendía llevarla hasta el auto y después no sabía que iba a hacer, lo que quería era alejarla de John, Ginny no paraba de gritar que la soltara y empezó a hacer un ruido extraño como cuando los niños fingen estar llorando, Al llegar al estacionamiento, Harry divisó a dos personas gritando cerca de la van, una era un hombre alto y con un cabello flamantemente rojo, "Ron" pensó Harry, obviamente la otra persona era Hermione, Harry ya tenía suficiente con los gritos de Ginny como para entrar en la polémica de los otros dos, así que siguió arrastrando a Ginny hasta el otro lado del local en una especie de callejón donde nadie podía verlos, Ginny se soltó de Harry y lo miraba amenazadoramente:

- Por qué no me dejas en paz Harry? – dijo Ginny con rabia contenida.

- La pregunta es al revés Ginny, que haces tu bailando de esa manera con ese tipo?? Tu eres una niña decente- Harry no pudo terminar

- Cuantas veces quieres que te diga que NO SOY UNA NIÑA HARRY! Para tu información yo soy mayor de edad, por favor, ya deja de tratar de quedar bien con mi hermano! Yo se que para ti yo no soy más que una mocosa, pero déjame vivir mi vida!! Yo se que yo a ti no te importo y que todo este teatro lo estas montando para quedar bien con Ron!! Pero tranquilo tu le importas más que yo de todas formas! Así que puedes dejar de sobreprotegerme, eso no te quitará la amistad de mi hermano – dijo Ginny casi gritando.

- Ginny... yo no te cuido para quedar bien con Ron... tu me importas... y mucho más de lo que crees

- Claro, ahora ven con el cuento de que soy como la hermanita que nunca tuviste!! – dijo Ginny aguantando las lágrimas.

- No, tu eres más que eso...

- Sí, soy la hermanita de tu mejor amigo!

- Aún más, eres mi amiga y-

- Mientras más hablas más metes la pata Harry!!

- Ginny! cállate por un momento y escucha lo que tengo que decirte... es verdad Ron es mi mejor amigo y le tengo aprecio, a Hermione la quiero muchísimo-

- Descarado, ella es mi mejor amiga!!!!!

- GINNY DEJAME TERMINAR!... Es cierto, Herm es tu mejor amiga, también la mía, pero tu... eres más que la hermanita de Ron, lo que siento por ti, no lo he sentido por nadie más, porque para mi tu eres muy especial, Ginny yo te amo...

-

-

* En el estacionamiento...

-

-

- Hermione qué te pasa por qué demonios hiciste eso??!! – dijo Ron con su mano sobre la marca roja en su mejilla.

- Eso es para que por fin aprendas a respetarme Ron! Yo no soy un juguete al que puedes manejar a tu antojo, un día te soy totalmente indiferente, me tratas normal, como los amigos que somos, mejore amigos, al otro día me empiezas a decir un montón de cosas que en mi vida he oído o leído, cosas que según tu son románticas, pero para mi no lo son y entonces hay otras veces en las que te comportas super lindo conmigo y me haces sentir especial, pero se podría decir que todo eso es paranoia de mi parte, pero entonces llegas tu y me besas en dos ocasiones distintas para después la primera vez negarlo y la segunda da la casualidad que estoy borracha lo cual está a tu favor no? porque con la borrachera que tengo hoy, tal vez no recuerde nada mañana – Dijo Hermione con las grimas en sus ojos y temblando de la ira.- Para ti te funciona buenísimo no? Pues para mi no porque me hace daño!

- Claro tu vienes a ponerte de víctima en la situación mientras que yo he tenido que soportar desde hace seis años que tu te la pases con ese tipo Vicky quien yo insisto que no te va a traer nada bueno!!

- Pues en los últimos seis años "Vicky" como tu le dices, no me ha hecho llorar ni la cuarta parte de lo que tu has hecho durante los nueve años que llevamos conociéndonos!! – dijo Hermione

-

-

* A un lado del local...

-

-

- Q- Que tu qué?? -  preguntó Ginny algo desconcertada pensaba que los efectos del alcohol la estaban haciendo oír cosas.

- L- lo que oíste Ginny – tartamudeó Harry algo nervioso pero decidido.

- Mira Harry ya sobrepasaste el límite!! – le dijo una Ginny muy furiosa, su expresión había cambiado al oír el tartamudeo de Harry, el cual interpretó mal.

- Qué??!!

- Ya estoy harta de esto!! Por el hecho de que tu y mi hermano sean tan unidos no quiere decir que tu me tengas que engañar y tenerme lástima!!!! Sí, es verdad tu me gustas Harry! Me atrevería a decir que te amo, pero tu no tienes porque aprovecharte de eso para-

Ginny no pudo terminar la oración ya que fue cortada por la misma forma de la que habían callado a Hermione hacía un rato, con la diferencia de que Ginny estaba más ebria que Hermione, el alcohol la afectaba más a ella que a la castaña, de todos los besos que Ginny había recibido en su vida hasta el momento a pesar del hecho de no estar muy sobria, fue uno de los besos más tiernos y el único verdaderamente deseado,  fue lento, Ginny se sentía como si estuviera ante un espectáculo de bellos fuegos artificiales, fue uno de los momentos más felices de su vida hasta que...

BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP

La alarma de uno de los carros del estacionamiento, sobresaltó a Harry y Ginny quienes al mirarse a los ojos después de haberse separado, se sonrojaron terriblemente, mientras Ginny veía lo bellas que eran sus botas Harry encontraba muy interesante un neumático posado al fondo del callejón, después de un rato, Harry dijo mientras se limpiaba los lentes:

- Ehh, creo que deberíamos ir al auto, ya es muy tarde y todos deben estar esperándonos allí.

- Eh, sí tienes razón, me ayudas??... es que estoy algo mareada...

- Sí, sí, por supuesto -  Harry y Ginny caminaron hasta el auto solo para encontrarse a Ron y Hermione todavía gritándose el uno al otro, Harry torció los ojos, para el momento en el que se reunieron con sus dos amigos ya no gritaban, Ron se mostraba algo incómodo mientras que Hermione lo miraba expectante:

- Eh... yo... Hermione yo...

- Ay! Nunca se cansan de esto??!! – dijo Ginny algo exasperada y muy, MUY imprudentemente.

- Ginny! Shh vamos al auto – dijo Harry tomando a Ginny por el brazo y montándose en la van después de la pelirroja. Ron y Hermione los vieron alejarse, Ron fue el primero en hablar:

- Hermione, vamos a hablar de esto sí? – dijo con una mirada suplicante que derretiría a cualquiera.

- No Ron, yo no pienso ventilar ningún otro de mis asuntos personales en un estacionamiento, lo siento mucho, pero hemos tenido seis años para hablar – Hermione se dio media vuelta y entró a la van, Ron la siguió.

- Hermione qué haces?? – preguntó Ron

- Voy a manejar, tu bebiste alcohol por lo que no puedes, es ilegal, por lo tanrto YO voy a conducir – dijo Hermione muy decidida mientras todos la miraban como si estuviera loca, excepto Ginny quien se reía por lo bajo.

- Hermione acaso no recuerdas que tu también bebiste y que como me has dicho varias veces esta noche, estás borracha a diferencia de mi quien a pesar de haber bebido, no estoy ebrio?? – dijo Ron con una ceja alzada. Hermione lanzó un bufido mientras se bajaba del auto y se subía de nuevo por la puerta del co-piloto.

- Podemos irnos ya? Por favor? – Dijo Harry suplicante

- No!, todavía faltan John y Viktor! – dijo Hermione alarmada.

- Cierto... como olvidarlos... – dijo Ron con pesadez mientras se bajaba del auto – voy a buscarlos...

- Que mala suerte amigo jeje – dijo Harry quien se quedó a solas con las chicas las que lo miraban como si lo fueran a matar, el chico se sintió algo intimidado y se acomodó en el asiento un poco más lejos de Ginny.

      Ron entró a la disco, miró a los alrededores y no vio ni a Krum ni a John, siguió caminando, llegó a la pista de baile y tampoco los vio ahí, ya se estaba fastidiando, como si le importara que Krum y John se hubiesen suicidado, fue a los baños, nada, fue a la barra, tampoco ahí los vio, cuando llegó a la mesa en la que se habían sentado horas antes y no pudo creer lo que encontró ahí, estaban Krum y John muy acaramelados o cariñosos por decirlo de otra forma con las dos chicas que horas antes le habían estado coqueteando a el y a Harry,  tenían sus bocas muy ocupadas como para hablar, Ron se acercó hacia la mesa, siempre había tenido razón, Krum no quería nada bueno con Hermione, ni siquiera eran novios y ya le estaba siendo infiel!. Con una sonrisa irónica Ron se colocó en medio de las dos parejas y dijo:

- Vicky no crees que deberías irte con tu amiga a un hotel?? Igual tu... como te llames – Al oír su voz, Krum y John se separaron de las chicas bruscamente, John miró a Ron con algo de terror en sus ojos, Krum por el otro lado se veía cínicamente impasible – 

- Qué deseas Rronald??

- Bueno, muchas realmente... – dijo Ron irónicamente

- Entrre ellas una que ya yo te quité no? Además del dinero que nunca tendrrás porr supuesto -  dijo Krum mientras John soltaba risitas y Ron se ponía del color de su cabello.

- Siempre supe que tu no eras buena influencia para Mione – dijo Ron temblando de la ira.

- Tu crrees eso?? Bueno ella nunca lo sabrrá, después de todo ella nunca le prresta atención a nada de lo que le dices

- Sí!! Seguro se pondría a llorar y te diría que no es cierto! Después de todo ella siempre llora!! Jaja y la otra, la chiquilla jaja se cree la gran cosa y- John no pudo terminar la oración porque en ese momento recibió un golpe en la cara de alguien que nadie esperaba ver ahí...

- Nunca le vuelvas a decir chiquilla a la mujer que quiero – dijo Harry temblando de la ira.

- Animales, eso es lo que son, no pueden reaccionar de una forrma más civilizada o porr lo menos utilizarr la defensa mágica en vez del vulgar ataque muggle – dijo Krum mientras Harry todavía temblaba de ira

- Por lo menos yo tengo cejas decentes Vicky...- dijo Ron ejerciendo el autocontrol más grande de su vida.

- Porr lo visto es lo único que tienes – dijo Krum quien ahora se encontraba, de pie frente a Ron – porque lo que soy yo, antes de irme de esta riviera, tendré algo de Herrmionninny que tu nunca podrrás ten- 

- Ahora SÍ sobrepasaste el límite idiota – dijo Ron después de haberle lanzado un puño en toda la cara Krum, un golpe que había querido dar durante seis años – Tal vez ahora se te arregle la nariz Vicky – Harry se reía mientras la gente se amontonaba alrededor de los dos hombres tirados en el suelo exagerando por completo el dolor que sentían. – Y cuidado con decirle algo a las chicas porque les va a ir peor!

- Y no lo tomen como una amenaza – dijo Harry.

**Fuera de la disco**

- Eh, Ron, bien hecho, pero... creo que deberíamos irnos porque si nos saca seguridad del estacionamiento que todavía es propiedad de esta gente, Ginny y Hermione se van a dar cuenta.

- Nah, no creo que lo noten, deben estar vomitando de la borrachera en este momento.

- Jejeje cierto. - Dijo Harry.

Harry y Ron llegaron a la van, las chicas los miraban extrañados ya que ni Viktor ni John venían con ellos.

- Dónde están Viktor y John? – preguntó Ginny asomando su cabeza por detrás de Harry.

- Eh... dijeron que nos fuéramos sin ellos, que regresarían más tarde a la casa por su cuenta – dijo Ron mientras todos, incluso Harry lo miraban raro, Hermione lo miraba algo ceñuda como si supiera que el pelirrojo tramaba algo.

- Ron, estás seguro de lo que nos estás diciendo?? – dijo Hermione.

- Sí Hermione, está seguro, Krum y... su amigo nos dijeron que nos fuéramos nosotros para que ustedes descansaran mientras ellos hablaban con otros compañeros de equipo con los que se encontraron ahí adentro – Dijo Harry muy convincentemente.

- Ah ok, te creemos Harry – dijo Hermione dándole una sonrisa a su amigo.

- Y por qué a mi no?? – preguntó Ron algo indignado, nadie dijo nada, solo se oían las cigarras de fondo.

- Ron, limítate a manejar – dijo Ginny

El camino a la casa de la familia Krum fue más tranquilo, nadie hablaba, Ginny miraba el paisaje, Harry miraba a Ginny de vez en cuando, preguntándose que pensaría ella de lo que había sucedido hacía un rato, Hermione miraba su propio regazo porque estaba segura de que si miraba por la ventana iba a vomitar y si miraba a Ron... nada bueno pasaría, Ron sin embargo iba manejando y de vez en cuando lanzaba miradas fugaces en dirección a Hermione, esta vez no se perdieron por lo que llegaron como en unos  15 minutos, luego de entrar a la casa, los cuatro se dirigieron a sus respectivas habitaciones, Harry le pidió a Ron que por favor no prendiera la luz, pero este no le hizo caso y para horror de Harry, las paredes rosadas había vuelto. Las chicas por el otro lado entraron a su habitación, se sacaron los zapatos y se dirigieron al baño a quitarse todo el maquillaje, se pusieron los pijamas y se acostaron en la cama:

- Hermione?...

- Hmm 

- Que te quería decir mi hermano cuando Harry y yo llegamos??

- No quiero hablar de eso hoy Gin, mejor dime por qué tu y Harry salieron de un callejón oscuro rojos como tomates??

- Te diste cuenta??

- Yo sí, Ron no

- No me extraña

- No me has respondido...

- No lo voy a hacer hasta que tu lo hagas, por lo tanto, Hasta mañana

- Evasiva...

- Qué?

- Nada, Buenas noches.

**En el cuarto rosado**

      Ya los chicos se habían quitado la ropa y se encontraban en su pijama habitual, ya se encontraban en sus respectivas camas hasta que...

- Ron?

- Hmm

- Estás dormido??

- Ya no

- Estás conciente de dónde estamos??

- Sí, en la casa de le familia de un tipo que ha mantenido a Hermione engañada durante seis años y que resultó ser una escoria, una escoria que es amiga de otra escoria que se queja de la madurez de mi hermana, pero que igual quiere con ella.

- No, yo no me refería a eso...

- Entonces a qué?

- Ron... estás conciente de que vamos a dormir en un cuarto rosado??

- Yo dormí en uno anaranjado dieciocho años de mi vida y no me quejo

- Sí Ron, pro este es r-o-s-a-d-o

- Eso me traumó durante los primeros cinco minutos, pero ya se me pasó, trata de no pensar en eso y duérmete

- No puedo, me siento menos varonil

- Bueno que prefieres esto o dormir conmigo en una cama matrimonial??

- ... el cuarto rosado

- Sabes? Ya que mientras estemos aquí este va a ser nuestro cuarto he estado pensando...

- Eso es nuevo ^^

- Idiota... el hecho es que he estado pensando en redecorar esta habitación... podemos poner afiches de Barney aquí... jajajajaja

- Ja Ja (sarcasmo) me muero de risa! Tal vez deberías pegar una foto mágica de Luna en la parte posterior de mi colchón para que sea lo último que veas de noche y lo primero de mañana

- Será para que me de insomnio eterno... que clase de persona puede dormir con Luna mirándolo??

- Yo no

- Harry... en pocas horas va a amanecer, te agradezco que me dejes dormir y te calles la boca

- Que carácter! Buenas noches Ron, que sueñes con Herms...

- Buenas noches Harry... ni loco te voy a decir que sueñes con mi "hermanita"... que sueñes con Barney

   -  Ya! Cállate! Duérmete Ron

   -  Jeje

A/N: Hooooooooola!!!!!!  Bueno lo prometido es deuda! Dijimos, "muchas cosas van a pasar" y ahí están! No nos tardamos todo lo que esperábamos lo que es bueno, el próximo cap tal vez lo suba la semana de arriba, no la que viene sino la otra, porque estamos en los exámenes trimestrales (música tétrica). Un anuncio importante, mi compañera escritora, amiga y hermana putativa conocida por ustedes bajo el seudónimo "Mauxi Wood" ha decidido cambiar su nombre de escritora, al no poder resistirse ante los encantos de Mr. Radcliffe mi amiga ha decidido llamarse "Mauxi Radcliffe" todavía ama al bello Oliver Word, pero Daniel pudo más, yo sigo siendo Mione Grint y así me seguirán llamando, quería también aprovechar esta nota de autor para dos cosas más, uno algunas de las lectoras más fieles deben recordar mi otro fic con otra amiga, el fic se llama "Amigos y Algo más", bueno mi amiga ya abrió su propia cuenta aquí y espero que si tienen un tiempito, lean su historia llamada "Un viaje para enamorarse" ya yo he leído gran parte de ese material y está muy buena la historia, de verdad, su seudónimo aquí es "DanuchylovesHP". La tercera cosa que quería decir aquí era más que todo un agradecimiento a la RON4EVER por haberme aceptado como nueva miembro, de verdad que muchas gracias y me siento muy happy de conocerlas a todas aunque sea por MSN, ahora si queridas lectoras, me despido, ahora las intrigas y luego los reviews!!!!

Serán Vicky y "el otro" capaces de mostrar sus carotas en presencia de las chicas??

Cuántas veces vomitaron las chicas??

Cuál de las dos está más borracha Ginny o Hermione??

Qué pasará ahora que Harry POR FIN se le declaró a Ginny??

Tendrá Ron algún día el coraje de decidirse entre el plástico o Hermione?? (que conste, nada contra las rubias)

Cuántos capítulos le quedan a esta historia??

Superará Harry algún día el trauma de la habitación??

Le regalará Ron un papel tapiz de Barney a Harry??

Qué pasará con Hermione y Ron??

Dónde estaba la gente de seguridad de la disco??

Harry y Ron  hablarán a las chicas del "incidente de la disco"??

Y ahora Reviews!!!!!:

Lil Granger: Hola!! Créeme yo quisiera ser esa stripper es una suertuda!! Mauxi dice que gracias por los halagos para su amorcito. Yo también creo que Barney es gay y si no lo es…. Bueno es desagradable lo pongan como lo pongan. Gracias por tus felicitaciones!! Espero que  te esté yendo mejor en Mate porque hace días que no hablamos…. Besos, Mione Grint

Merodeadora-Chii: Holis!! Sorry por la tardanza es que andamos medio atolondradas por los exámenes trimestrales

Y este capi estaba algo larguito la verdad, la idea de Harry y Ron gays es totalmente ilógica son un par de sádicos!!!! A quien se le ocurre aparte de a mi obviamente ^ ^  pero bien tontas las chicas que se lo creyeron… Besos, Mione Grint.

Bere Radcliffe: Holaaaaa! Estabas desaparecida!!! Con lo de John te apoyamos está como quiere…. Pero es una PLASTA!  Jajajaja sí Ginny tiene que quedar con Harry son algo inmaduros, pero a todos nos cuesta un poquito admitir lo que sentimos a veces no? Bueno Hermione histérica?.... mas o menos y Ronnie bueno el siempre ha sido insensible pero igual se le ama! Gracias ¡! Esa es la idea! Hacer reir y pasar un rato agradable con la historia! Esperamos tu review… Besos, Mione Grint

HG: Holas!! Jeje tranquila que a nosotras no nos conviene que Harry y Ron se nos echen a perder! Que desperdicio para los ojos femeninos!!  Que bueno que te gustó el Chap y aquí está el otro!! Disfrútalo… Besos, Mione Grint

Alejandra: Hola!con razón había tanto silencio en el ambiente…. Jajajaja broma, broma, a todo el mundo le perturbó la idea de Harry y Ron siendo Gays! Pus no NO SON GAYS! Jeje eso lo dijeron los otros para perjudicarlos…. EN cuanto a John o el clon o Barney como algunas de ustedes lo llaman no creo que te siga cayendo tan bien después de lo que acaba de hacer….. o si??  No sabes la envidia que todas le tenemos a la stripper esa, es indignante!!!  Jejeje sí ya veo que eres 'algo' posesiva. Nosotras somos de Caracas…. Algo lejos no? Jeje…. Besos, Mione Grint.

Tanina Potter:  Holas Tanis!!!!!!!!! Me encanta que leas mis fics!!! Me siento honorada porque a Mauxi y a mi nos encanta tu fic! Bueno tus fics porque A la cama con Tanina también está genial!..... sí nuestro Ron es tan poco hombre como el tuyo…. Tal vez más, pero tienes razón, solo por ser el ya se le perdona…. Besos Mione Grint

Vale: Hola! Gracias por leer nuestr historia! Me alegra que te gustara! Espero que este cap también te guste…. Besos Mione Grint

Bueno chicas esto es todo por ahora, lean mi nuevo fic cuando puedan! Es el primer fic que escribo yo solita! Y quiero saber que piensan. Besos

*Mione Grint*

Member of  **_**RON4EVER**_**

_Ronnie is the best and willl always be_


End file.
